Cuando la lluvia cae
by WiiRAC
Summary: Un problema familiar envuelve a Matsushita Aiko en las aventuras del Host Club. ¿Su vergonzoso secreto los unirá aún más o, al contrario, generará desastres entre los miembros del club? Todo se define en el momento en el que la lluvia cae y el agua escurre todo lo que se trató de ocultar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _20 minutos para el comienzo de clases_

 _Tercera Sala de Música_

—Oye, Kyoya ¿Qué era eso tan imp...? —Tamaki dejó la pregunta al aire al entrar a la tercer sala de musica junto a los demás miembros del Host Club. Todos clavados al suelo, sin mover ni un dedo, aún en las puertas abiertas de la sala.

Kyoya y su acompañante fijaron su atención en los recién llegados. Ambos hablaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas del club.

—Ella es Matsushita Aiko —Dijo Kyoya hablando de la colorada a su lado—. A partir de hoy es un nuevo miembro del Host Club.

—¡¿Eh?! —Gritaron todos los demás al unísono. Menos Takashi, que pese a la sorpresa permanecía implacable.

Aiko se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia.

—Es un placer. Espero serles de ayuda en las futuras actividades del club.

Era de pequeña estatura, complexión delgada y piel blanca, casi brillante. Su cabello naranja llegaba hasta su cintura, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban inexpresivos y en cuanto sonrio un poco se le lograron ver unos pequeños colmillos.

—Esto ya se les esta haciendo una costumbre —Pensó Haruhi en voz alta. Pobre mujer.

—Kyouya-senpai, creo que olvidas que... —Comentó uno de los hermanos Hitachiin.

—Este es un Host Club de hombres —Termino el otro.

—Ya he pensado en eso —Respondió el morocho acomodando sus lentes—. Ella hará su trabajo desde donde las clientas no la vean.

—Exactamente... ¿Que trabajo es ese? —Preguntó Haruhi.

—Yo me encargaré de preparar los té, los aperitivos y de acomodar la sala antes y después de cada actividad.

Tamaki, que hasta ese momento estuvo en shock, tomó a los miembros del club, excluyendo la recién llegada, y corrió a una de las esquinas para tener más privacidad.

—Mama ¿Que significa esto? —Lloriqueo Tamaki—. ¿Por qué no consultaste esto con Papa?

A sus espaldas estaba Aiko con un cartel luminoso sobre ella diciendo "Aún esta escuchando todo".

—Lo hice, Tamaki, ayer te mande un mensaje al que me respondiste positivamente —Dijo Kyoya. Por que sera que no le sorprende que su rubio amigo ya lo había olvidado.

—Nee Nee, Kyo-chan —Llamó Honey—. ¿Mitsushita-san es estudiante de Ouran?

—De hecho, hoy es su primer dia en el Instituto Ouran Academy.

Todos los miembros voltearon a ver a la nueva estudiante.

—¿Si es nueva como la conoces? —Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Nuestros padres son socios y me pidieron que la acompañe estos primeros días, asi que les voy a pedir que sean amables con ella.

Haruhi tuvo un deja vu, ¿no fue así como entro Renge? Los hermanos Hitachiin se sonrieron perversamente. Tamaki entraba y salia de diferentes estados de shock mientras que Takashi acompañó a Honey a comer pastel.

Y así fue como el Host Club tuvo un nuevo miembro.

Ya que esto ocurrió unos minutos antes del comienzo de clases, todos los miembros, pese a la sorpresa, se separaron para presentarse en sus salones.

El trio de primer año fue el que primero se fue, seguidos de los dos de tercer año. Y por las insistencias de Aiko que deseaba caminar sola por ahora, Kyoya camino con un ofendido Tamaki, que no dejaba de hacer preguntas, hacia su salón.

Solo tres de los Host tenían sus dudas sobre esto.

Para Haruhi no cuadraba el hecho de que Aiko comience las clases meses después de lo normal y lo haya hecho a media semana. Honey, estando ya en ultimo año, conocía demasiado bien el ambiente del instituto y sabía que un estudiante nuevo era una noticia que se rumoreaba con una semana de anterioridad. Este caso no fue así. Pero Kyoya, el sí que tenía la información suficiente para pensar sobre esto. ¿La familia Matsushita escondió durante dieciséis años la existencia de una heredera? Y aunque eso fuese cierto ¿Por qué pedirían que se la acompañe?

Hay muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Pero solo había una certeza dentro de todo esto. Esperar. Esperar y ver que ocurre. Toda mentira sale a la luz tarde o temprano y ellos aún tenían el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

* * *

 _Hora del Almuerzo_

 _Pasillo Principal_

—Matsushita-san —Saludó Haruhi en cuanto la vio camino a la cafetería. Ambas caminaban solas.

—Fujioka-san —Devolvió el saludo la colorada con un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Como te esta yendo en tu primer día?

—Bien —Se limitó a responder la nueva mientras buscaba su celular que se encontraba vibrando.

—¿Te sentaras con nosotros en el almuerzo? —Preguntó tratando de que no muriese la conversación—. Kyoya nos comentó que te acompañaría los primeros días.

—¿Ah? —Reaccionó confundida mientras veía la pantalla del móvil. Después volteó su vista a la castaña disfrazada a su lado—. No, Fujioka-san, no voy a poder. Si Ootori-senpai pregunta por mí, dile que tuve que pasar por la biblioteca, por favor.

Y después de esas palabras se fue por donde vino. Haruhi se giro a observarla. La colorada tomaba la pollera de su vestido para no tropezarse mientras se alejaba a caminata rápida.

Antes de salir del pasillo casi colisiona con los hermanos Hitachiin que recién habían llegado. Dio unas pocas reverencias disculpándose antes de seguir con su camino. Ellos vieron a Haruhi parada en medio del pasillo y la miraron curiosos. La castaña solo se hundió de hombros, ella tampoco sabia nada.

—La biblioteca no queda por ese lado.

Y eso basto para aclararle que algo raro había en el entorno de Aiko. Y no seria de su incumbencia, pero ahora pertenecen al mismo club y dudaba si esto se convertiría en algo que tendría que vivir los últimos años de instituto que le quedaban.

—Haruhi —Gritó Tamaki aprisionándola en un abrazo—. Te extrañe tanto.

La castaña vio a las estudiantes que estaban presentes en el pasillo chillar de emoción al ver lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Pero hay cosas que le atemorizan más vivir los próximos años. Su senpai tenia una imaginación muy despampanante y por ahora no quería saber nada más sobre viajes, visitas, disfraces...

—Espero que no tengas exámenes la semana que viene —Dijo Kyoya llegando a su lado—. El Host Club organizó un campamento para el próximo fin de semana.

—Voy a estar ocupada esos días —Replicó Haruhi frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas por el esfuerzo que hacía en tratar de separarse de su senpai.

Un rubio y dos colorados la miraron asombrados para comenzar a picarle las mejillas y revolverle el cabello.

"Kawaii" Pensaban con una nube floral rodeandolos.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Takashi? —Celebró un entusiasmado Honey llegando a hombros de su primo—. Iremos de acampada.

—Ah.

—Bien, espero que tengan su maleta lista para el sábado por la mañana, iremos todos juntos para cerciorarnos de que no haya ninguna demora y ninguna inasistencia.

Haruhi suspiro cansada, no iban a escucharla. Ella deseaba poder asear su casa y estudiar los nuevos temas dados en clases durante el fin de semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horario del club**

 **Tercer Sala de Música**

—Fujioka-san —Llamó la atención una de las clientas—. Kyoya- senpai nos informó sobre el campamento que organizaron para el próximo fin de semana y estoy un poco preocupada ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso dormir en el exterior?

—No deberías preocuparte, eh acampado más de una vez y nunca pasó nada malo —Respondió tratando de tranquilizarla—. Y en todo caso, yo me encargare de protegerlas.

—¡Kyaa! —Gritó el pequeño grupo de mujeres sonrojándose. Seguro se imaginaban a Haruhi protegiéndolas de algún oso o algún animal que no iban a encontrar en la vida real.

—Haruhi —Dijo Kyoya a sus espaldas logrando que la castaña lo mire— ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?

—Ah, aquí tienes —Le tendió un pedazo de papel.

—Gracias.

Acomodo el papel junto a un par mas que tenia junto a su libreta y con un gesto de despedida hacia las clientas caminó hasta entrar en la pequeña habitación dentro del club donde guardaban las "provisiones"... y al nuevo miembro.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue que todas las estanterías estaban abiertas de par en par, unas cuantas sillas acomodadas a los lados de estas y a la pequeña colorada sentada en medio de la sala tomando nota sobre algo en un pequeño cuaderno cubierto con purpurina.

—¿Matsushita-san? —La llamó intrigado mirando el entorno a través del brillo de sus lentes.

—Ah, Ootori-san —Se exaltó poniéndose de pie y recibiéndolo con una pequeña reverencia—. No había notado su presencia. Estaba tomando nota de la cantidad de vajillas que había disponibles para poder percatarme si llegaba a faltar algo —Dijo en cuanto noto el desorden que había provocado.

—Me parece excelente.

El morocho reviso los papeles una vez más antes de dárselos.

—Eso es lo que han encargado ¿Cuanto crees que tardara?

—Hm —Pensó Aiko poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y frunciendo el ceño—. Aproximadamente unos cinco o siete minutos.

Kyoya asintió estando de acuerdo y salió del lugar para seguir con sus deberes del club. Generar dinero.

 **P.O.V Aiko**

Me sentía una empleada de un lugar de comida rápida y grasosa en este momento. Que mala pero dinámica vida debían de tener esas personas.

Corrí mi flequillo hacía un lado cuando comenzó a picarme el ojo.

—Buenos días, Ai-chan.

Deje de mirar la lista en cuanto escuche el saludo y me incliné para recibir a quien hubiese llegado.

—Buenos días, Haninozuka-senpai —Saludé en cuanto levante la vista.

—¿Como vas con eso? Tengo muchas ganas de comer pastel —Preguntó sobándose el estomago.

Giré a mirar las bandejas que había tomado y llenado de lo que habían pedido. Una para cada mesa.

—Ya esta listo, solo debo esperar a Fujioka-san, creí haber escuchado que el se encargaba de las bandejas.

—Haru-chan fue al baño a acomodarse los lentes de contacto —Comentó acercándose a las bandejas—. Así que nos dimos un pequeño receso hasta que regrese.

Agarró el trozo de pastel de frutilla que había en una de las bandejas y comenzó a devorarlo.

¿Como algo tan pequeño podía comer de esa forma?

—¿A qué se dedica tu familia Ai-chan?

—Al arte —Respondí casi al instante y me abracé nerviosa al ver que me miró curioso—. Mi madre es pintora y mi padre es escritor.

—Oh, suena muy bueno, Ai-chan.

¿Por qué repetía tanto mi nombre?

—Kyoya-senpai me comentó que tu familia se dedica a las artes marciales —Comenté con admiración—. ¿Tu también saber luchar?

—Yup.

Esa fue su única respuesta e iba acompaña de una sonrisa enorme.

—Que genial —Seguro los ojos me brillaban. Lo que me hubiese gustado a mi saber luchar como profesional.

—Puedo enseñarte un poco si quieres —Respondió. Quizás notó en mi mirada lo que pensaba, la gente suele decirme que no podría esconder nada porque lo digo todo por los ojos.

Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa de emoción al pensarlo.

Lo mire para contestarle, pero en cuanto me concentre en sus ojos nada salio de mi boca. No le había prestado demasiada atención desde la primera vez que lo ví, pero sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y, de alguna forma, me sumergió en ellos.

—Honey-senpai —Fujioka abrió la puerta de imprevisto y brinqué del susto.

¿Cuánto tiempo me lo quede mirando como psicópata?

—Haru-chan, ¿ya pudiste acomodar tus lentes de contacto?

—Si, gracias —Dijo entrando a la habitación del todo—. Buenos días, Matsushita-san.

—Buenos días, Fujioka-san —Saludé con una reverencia. Mis ojos siempre atentos del suelo. Seguro tengo la cara ruborizada de la pura vergüenza.

—Veo que ya terminaste, voy a llevar las bandejas —Dijo poniendo las bandejas sobre el carrito. Yo solo asentí.

—Nos vemos luego, Ai-chan —Saludó Honey cerrando la puerta una vez los dos salieron de la habitación.

Me tape la cara a la vez que me agachaba. Que vergüenza. Me lo quede mirando como psicópata. Quizás Fuioka-san lo noto.

Creo que voy a morir. Y no me molestaría hacerlo de no ser por lo de esta mañana.

Suspiré cansada. Ese mensaje lo había arruinado todo. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de paz?

Como antes, cuando no era Matsushita Aiko.

 **Fin P.O.V Aiko**

 **Fin horario del Club**

 **Entrada de Ouran Academy**

Una pequeña colorada esperaba ansiosa a las afueras de su instituto. Apretaba sus libros contra su pecho mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Hace casi media hora se supone que debía de llegar su chófer.

—¿Algún problema, Matsushita-san?

La joven giró asustada al escuchar su nombre. Pensó que todos los alumnos se habían ido hace tiempo, solo había visto unos cuantos profesores hasta ese momento.

—Ah, no —Respondió restándole importancia con una de sus manos—. Solo espero a que llegue mi chófer.

Kyoya acomodó sus lentes y buscó algo en la calle frente a la escuela.

—Mi chófer ya esta aquí, puedo alcanzarte si quieres —Después de todo, sus padres eran compañeros de trabajo y el había dicho acompañarla en sus primeros días.

—No te molestes.

—No es molestia, solo llama a tus padres para ver si están de acuerdo.

Aiko miró una vez más hacia afuera, pero su limusina seguía sin aparecer. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y quizás esta era la mejor decisión.

Tomó su celular y llamó. No pasó siquiera un minuto para que sus padres den el visto bueno. Al parecer estaban ocupados, ya que querían terminar rápido con la conversación.

El morocho la guió por la entrada y en cuanto se acercaron una limusina negra estacionó frente a ellos. Abrió la puerta para que primero subiese ella y el entró después.

El viaje era muy silencioso así que la joven decidió ser la primera en hablar.

—Gracias por la ayuda, perdón si te causo alguna molestia.

Kyoya solo la miró examinándola. Como si pensara algo.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos para llegar a mi casa hay que pasar frente a la tuya.

—Es un gesto amable de todos modos.

Y desde ahí, el silencio volvió.

Y es que ambos sabían que había algo raro en el ambiente. Aiko sabía lo que se escondía, pero Kyoya solo lo sospechaba. Y no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Horarios del club**

 **Tercer Sala de Musica**

El día había pasado demasiado aburrido para muchos de los estudiantes. La noticia de la nueva estudiante ya no era algo interesante de lo que hablar y ningún nuevo chisme surgió en toda la mañana.

Solo se mantenían entretenidas las clientas del Host, que no podían evitar emocionarse cada vez que su anfitrión preferido les dirigía la palabra.

—¡Kyaaaaaa!

Eso era lo que mas se escuchaba en toda la sala. Tanto por dentro como por fuera de las paredes que la formaban.

Y como no iba a ser así, si hoy era día temático. "Marineros a bordo".

—Tamaki-sempai, que grata sorpresa nos tenias preparada para hoy, no me lo esperaba —Opinó una de las clientas sonrojándose cuando esos ojos violáceos la miraron.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó el rubio acercándose y tomándola de la barbilla—. Porque aun tengo muchas mas sorpresas para ti, my princess.

Y con eso creció otra oleada mas de gritos y sonrojos. El poder del rey era cada vez mas poderoso.

—¡Kawaii! —Se escuchó de la mesa de los de tercer año.

Corazones brotaban de los ojos de las clientas que miraban con ternura al pequeño rubio y con admiración al Host salvaje.

—¿Les gustan nuestros trajes? —Preguntó Honey con inocencia dando un giro y subiéndose a los hombros de su primo.

Ellos, al igual que los demás miembros, vestían trajes de marineros, siendo Tamaki el que llevaba el atuendo de comandante.

A unos metros estaba la mesa de los gemelos Hitachiin, quienes hablaban con sus clientas sobre la producción de los trajes.

—¿Cómo pudieron terminarlos tan deprisa? —Se sorprendió una de sus clientas ya que ellos habían comentado que los habían hecho el día anterior.

—Tuvimos un poco de ayuda de nuestra madre, resulta que tenía algunos diseños ya hechos de algunos de los trajes.

—Exacto, pero de las medidas me encargué yo —Declaró el mayor mirando a su hermano menor—. No puedo resistirme a la idea de hacer que el traje se ciña a tu cuerpo de forma perfecta.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

Las clientas, emocionadas, se tomaron las manos sin poder despegar sus ojos del amor entre hermanos.

Por otro lado, estaba Haruhi, quien llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

—Haruhi-kun ¿Por qué tu no vistes traje de marinero?

—Hm —Una gota corrió por la nuca de la castaña al recordar su atuendo—. No me sentía cómodo vestido de esa forma, y considero que no hace falta llamar la atención de esa forma.

O quizás se debía a que vestirse de esa forma no era algo que le atrajera de todos modos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Haruhi-kun se ve muy bien de todas formas —Asintió una las jóvenes en su mesa.

El sonido de las campanadas dieron por terminado el día y dio pie a que todas las clientas caminaran fuera de la sala para que el Club cierre una vez más.

La puerta a uno de los lados se abrió y salió la pequeña colorada, quien llevaba el pelo atado a ambos lados de la cabeza y un vestido de marinera.

Los ojos de Tamaki se iluminaron al verla y corrió para apretarla entre sus brazos.

—Kawaii —Gritó alegre—. Haruhi, papa quiere verte vestida así —Estiró ambos brazos para dejar a la nueva miembro frente a la castaña.

—Ni siquiera lo intente, Sempai —Cortó Haruhi todo tipo de esperanzas en el rubio—. Y ya deje de decir que es mi padre.

El rubio corrió a una de sus oscuras esquinas, donde la imagen de Haruhi y lo que había dicho se repetía una y otra vez. Un ciclo interminable y doloroso.

Cuanto masoquismo por unas pocas palabras.

—A mi me gustaba mucho el traje que habían hecho a Haru-chan —Opinó Honey abrazando su conejo afepulchado.

—Ah —Confirmó su primo.

—Que desperdicio —Se quejó uno de los Hitachiin.

—Incluso habíamos hecho bocetos de como le quedaría el traje a Haruhi —Lo siguió su hermano.

—No importa —Dijeron esta vez al unisono elevando los hombros—. Al menos tenemos algunas imágenes con photoshoop en la computadora.

—¡¿Que?! —Saltó Tamaki de su depresivo lugar—. ¿Y con el permiso de quién tienen esas fotos?

Los Hitachiin se miraron de soslayo, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—Con que le interesa, ¿No es así, tono?

Ya cansada, Haruhi tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

—Yo no les di permiso, así que les voy a pedir que borren las fotos que tengan sobre mí en su computadora. Y Tamaki-sempai, ya le dije que no necesito que me defienda, puedo hacerlo sola.

Y con eso, abandonó la sala del club. El rubio de segundo corrió a tomar sus pertenencias y fue tras ella gritando su nombre y que "papi no quiso hacerla enojar".

—Nosotros tambien deberíamos de irnos, ¿No, Takashi?

Honey saltó a los hombros de su primo y con sus manos se despidieron de sus compañeros.

Los demás también comenzaron a tomar sus cosas dispuestos a ir cada uno a su casa. Antes de salir de la sala, Kyoya le tendió algo a los gemelos, quienes asintieron y caminaron los tres fuera del lugar.

Pero Aiko no iba a aguantar la curiosidad. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y corrió a los vestuarios para ver el famoso traje de Haruhi. Algo raro debía de tener si no quería llevarlo y Tamaki luego le dijo que lleve vestido.

Busco un poco hasta que lo encontró. Doblado de forma impecable sobre una de las sillas, había un traje de sirena. Azul, violeta y rojo eran las " escamas" que lo conformaban.

La pelirroja rasco su nuca confundida. ¿A caso Haruhi era...gay?

Pero si era así, Tamaki también debería de serlo.

El ruido de las puertas al abrirse le despejaron la cabeza y giró tan asustada como si la hubiesen encontrado en pleno robo. Y es que eso parecía.

—¿Aiko-sempai?

Haruhi entro del todo a la habitación para ver como su compañera de club sostenía el traje que Hikaru y Kaoru habían preparado para ella.

—Lo siento —Se apresuró a disculparse Aiko mientras dejaba el traje donde lo había encontrado—. Yo solo... estaba... lo lamento tanto. No iba a hacer nada malo.

Sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo a cada uno de sus lados mientras se sumergía cada vez mas y mas en la desesperación. ¿Y si la acusaba de ladrona? Ya tenía mucho con lo que lidiar como para tener que solucionar otro problema mas.

—No te disculpes —La calmó la castaña al verla cada vez mas nerviosa—. Sólo venia a asegurarme de haber dejado el traje en su lugar, pensé que lo había dejado en mi bolso al cambiarme pero cuando me fije ya no estaba. Debo de haberlo acomodado sin pensar.

Aiko, un poco mas tranquila, pasó su vista de Haruhi al traje un par de veces.

—¿Entonces si es tu disfraz?

—Sí.

—Haruhi... ¿Acaso eres...?

—Una chica.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—¿Chica? —La cabeza de la colorada iba a mil por hora. Nunca lo había sospechado.

—Pensé que ibas a preguntar eso.

—¿Ah? —No podía salir de la desorientación—. Ah, sí, claro, solo no esperaba que fuese cierto.

—Pensé que lo habías sospechado desde el primer día —Dijo Haruhi sonriendo amable—. Bueno, ya es hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Y con eso Aiko volvió a quedar sola.

Mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer. Esa palabra no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Nunca lo hubiese sabido si no se lo confesaban. Pero eso lo explicaba todo.

Corrió por sus cosas y salio de la sala del club. Ella también debía de irse a su casa.

Pero de ahora en más, la curiosidad no la iba a dejar dormir. ¿Qué otras cosas esconde este club? ¿Por qué hay una mujer disfrazada de hombre en un Host de una Academia?

Muchas preguntas, demasiadas, y era demasiado curiosa como para no investigar cada detalle, por mas que eso significara que se descubra el secreto que ella misma guardaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Horarios de clase. 2do "B"**

 **Ouran Academy**

 **P.O.V Aiko**

Apoye mi barbilla sobre mi mano mientras con la otra jugaba con el bolígrafo. Mi vista estaba adherida a la pizarra, leyendo una y otra vez las preguntas formuladas. Miré mis hojas sobre el pupitre aún en blanco y estirándome un poco hacia atrás rasqué mi nuca sin entender nada.

—Señorita Matsushita.

Me acomodé en el asiento en cuanto uno de los directivos llamó a mi nombre desde la puerta abierta del aula.

—¿Si?

—Sus padres están en dirección, le solicitan que los acompañe.

Oh, no. No de nuevo.

—Pero... el examen —Excusas, excusas, excusas.

—No se preocupe, señorita Matsushita —Habló la profesora—. Se lo retomaré la próxima clase.

Bueno, eso al menos me da tiempo de repasar aún mas. Ya se las preguntas.

Tomé mi portafolio y caminé junto al directivo. Me guió por varios pasillos, lo cual agradecía ya que es demasiado grande el lugar como para recordar el camino, hasta parar frente a unas enormes puertas de lujosa madera.

—Sus padres la esperan tras la puerta, pidieron hablar con usted a solas antes de presentarse con el director.

Miré la madera, como si pudiese ver a mis padres tras ella, y mi estomago comenzó a revolverse. Agradecí al hombre con una reverencia y entre a la habitación de la que ya quería salir.

—Buenos días —Realicé una nueva reverencia para saludar a las dos personas frente a mi.

—Te enviamos un mensaje en cuanto llegamos aquí, Aiko, presta más atención. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como esperar a que llegues.

Las primeras palabras que me dirigió mi madre el día de hoy, ninguno se había presentado al desayuno. Ella llevaba un vestido un poco pegado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas, tacones brillantes, un bolso importado y su cabellera rubia caía en rulos hasta sus hombros. Mi padre llevaba un traje gris y su pelo colorado, oscuro, brilloso y prolijo como todos los días.

—Estaba en exámen, no pude sacar el celular, pero ya...

—Déjalo, Aiko -Me calló mi padre acomodándose los puños de la camisa—. No le contestes a tu madre si ella no te lo pide.

Bajé un poco la cabeza y guardé silencio. No era un lugar en el cual discutir, menos si alguien llegase a escuchar algo de más y comienzan a divulgarse muchas cosas que perjudicarían la reputación de la familia.

La puerta al otro lado de la habitación, la del director, se abrió y de ella salió un hombre castaño, alto y de traje blanco. El director.

—Familia Matsushita, les agradecería si pasan y hablamos ahora, surgió un inconveniente y debo solucionarlo lo antes posible.

Los tres caminamos dentro del despacho, yo siendo la ultima cerré la puerta para mas privacidad.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó el director acomodándose tras el escritorio.

—En primer lugar queríamos saber si ya consiguió lugar en el aula "A" para Aiko. No nos gusta la idea de que comparta aula con la gente equivocada.

Miré a mi madre de soslayo cuando terminó de hablar, no quiere quedar mal frente a la gente por discutir pero opinar abiertamente de esa forma no le molesta.

—Aún no, lo lamento, pero quedará una bacante para la próxima semana. Me ocuparé de que ese lugar sea para su hija.

Mi madre asintió conforme con la propuesta, después de todo estábamos a viernes y para cuando volvieran a casa luego de su próximo viaje yo ya estaría en el primer escalón social del instituto.

—También estuvimos pensando en las capacidades de nuestra hija. Ya le informamos la vez pasada de sus inconvenientes a la hora de estudiar y queríamos saber si podría asignarle algún tutor, alguien que usted recomiende —Esta vez miré a mi padre. ¿Ya estuvieron hablando mal de mi frente al director?

—De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer respecto a eso y les informaré apenas encuentre a alguien.

—En realidad, por esa razón le pedimos a Aiko que nos acompañe —Comentó mi madre y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso—. Debemos realizar un viaje importante y no tenemos fecha de llegada establecida —Sacó un papel y se lo tendió al director.

—Ahí tiene información de contacto de Aiko y nuestra empleada encargada de ella.

El director leyó el documento y asintió de acuerdo.

—Esta bien, no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de encontrar el mejor tutor para su hija.

Después de esa conversación y algunos saludos, los tres salimos hacia el corredor que aún estaba vacío.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—En dos horas.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sorprendida a mi padre—. Pero recién llegaron ayer del ultimo viaje, y Eiji...

—Eiji vendrá con nosotros —Respondió mi madre con firmeza—. Tenemos temas importantes que atender, Aiko, son muy cruciales para la familia.

—¿Acaso yo no soy parte de la familia?

—Mira, Aiko —Dijo mi padre tomándome por los hombros—. Eiji es pequeño como para quedarse solo por tanto tiempo y necesitamos que te quedes para controlar que todo este en orden dentro de casa.

No respondí nada, y es que no se me ocurría que decir después de eso. ¿Pretender que pueden llevarme? Ya sabía muy de antemano que nunca cambiaban de opinión si lo que decían era "no".

—Vamos, cariño, se nos hace tarde —Apuró mi madre.

Y con eso, se fueron. Sin despedirse de mi.

 **Fin P.O.V Aiko**

 **Horarios de Club**

 **Tercer Sala de Música**

—Matsushita-san —Llamó Kyoya desde la puerta de la habitación de "trabajo" de la pequeña colorada—. Si no tiene nada importante que atender durante el fin de semana nos gustaría que nos acompañe al evento de mañana.

—¿El campamento? ¿Yo también tengo que participar?

—Así es, es un miembro del Host Club después de todo.

Aiko mantuvo silencio unos segundos y terminó por asentir. Pensaba que iba a zafar del campamento al solo ocuparse de lo mínimo del club, pero al parecer no era su día de suerte.

—¿De qué me voy a ocupar si se supone que las clientas no saben que estoy aquí?

—Ya tenemos algo planeado.

Y con eso volvió por dónde vino.

Al rededor de media hora mas tarde, Aiko tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse del lugar también, tenía que repasar para el examen si quería aprobar la materia.

Ya iba a medio camino cuando una voz llamándola a lo lejos la detuvo. Giró solo para encontrarse con Haruhi y los dos chicos de tercer año. Honey movía una de sus manos en lo alto para que los notara, lo que causo una sonrisa en la cara de la colorada, ellos eran los únicos en todo el extenso y lujoso pasillo.

—¿También se va, Sempai? —Preguntó Haruhi una vez la alcanzaron y comenzaron a caminar a la par.

—Sí, aun tengo mucho por estudiar.

—Nee, Ai-chan ¿Cómo esta yendo tu primer semana de clase? —Preguntó Honey mirándola desde los hombros de su primo.

—Aburrida —Se limitó a responder elevando los hombros. No quería recordar lo complicado que se le hacían las clases y mucho menos la reunión de esta mañana.

De repente, los celulares de los cuatro comenzaron a sonar avisando que un mensaje había llegado. Se miraron confundidos entre sí y buscaron en sus bolsillos el objeto.

"Su Rey ha sido iluminado por una gran nueva idea. Preparen un disfraz para mañana. Haruhi, no olvides que papi pasa por ti."

—¿De donde cree que sacare un disfraz para mañana? —Preguntó Haruhi con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi me preocupa más saber cual es la razón por la que nos lo pidió —Opinó Aiko.

—Yo creo que sera divertido, ¿Nee, Takashi? —Festejó Honey.

—Ah.

Aiko miró a la castaña y su ceño fruncido la confundió ¿Por qué tanto problema por un disfraz? Es tan fácil como pedírselo a cualquier personal de la mansión.

—¿Están de vacaciones sus empleados domésticos? —Preguntó la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Haruhi solo la miro una vez y retomó su camino al susurro de "Ricos bastardos".

—Haru-chan no tiene empleados domésticos, Ai-chan. Ella esta en Ouran por una beca.

Los ojos de Aiko casi escapan de su cornea por la sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba. Haruhi es en realidad una mujer ¿y también becada?

—¿Beca de que?

—Consiguió la beca porque es una chica muy inteligente —Respondió como si se sintiese orgulloso de su amiga.

Y con eso, Aiko corrió tras Haruhi. Era su oportunidad de tener un tutor que ella eligiese, y debía disculparse, pero sus calificaciones eran más importantes.

_._._._._._._._._._._.

Perdón la tardanza, pero no me dan los tiempos a veces. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Y a partir del capítulo que viene se vienen momentos con los miembros del Host, estos primeros fueron para que conozcan un poco a Aiko.


	5. Capítulo 5

Haruhi miro el lugar detenidamente, algo le decía que había algo raro respecto a todo esto. Su dedo se apoyaba en su barbilla, como cada vez que pensaba.

—¿Todo en orden, Haruhi? —Pregunto Kyoya apareciendo a su espalda.

—Si, solo creo que hay algo extraño en el lugar...

—¿Demasiada luz? —Preguntó sacando un aparato del bolsillo de su camisa azul. Toco unos botones y los rayos del sol mañanero disminuyeron un poco su intensidad.

—Ah, era eso —Dijo Haruhi, con una gota cayendo de su frente.

Tendría que haber sospechado que el Host usaría un lugar artificial para algo como esto. Y lo habría notado de haber estado despierta en el viaje hacia aquí, los hosts la habían traído mientras dormía, con cama y todo.

—Haruhi —La llamo Tamaki apareciendo a uno de sus lados—. Ten. Te prepare el desayuno.

Estiró ambos brazos, entregándole una taza de café de plebeyos. Haruhi lo miró un momento, como si pensara en algo.

—No, gracias, no tengo ganas de tomar café.

Ella giró sobre sus pies, alejándose, y el se estancó en el lugar, aun sintiendo la frialdad de Haruhi. Y se esfumó, seguramente a buscar otra esquina emo. Y Haruhi solo fue inocentemente sincera.

La castaña aún estaba un poco cansada, buscando un lugar en el cual relajarse unos minutos. Pasó por unas cuantas cabañas y una piscina enorme hasta llegar a una cafetería demasiado grande para la cantidad de personas invitadas al "campamento". Se acercó a una de las mesas de la cafetería, donde descansaban los demás miembros del club.

—Buenos días, Haru-chan —Saludó un alegre Honey mientras comía un pastel de fresa. Su primo, a un lado de él, saludo a Haruhi con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—Oye, Haruhi —Dijo uno de los gemelos acomodándose a uno de sus lados.

—¿Sabias que roncas mientras duermes? —Preguntó el otro Hitachiin sentándose al otro lado de ella.

Estaba acorralada.

—No, no lo sabía —Respondió frunciendo el ceño, aún sentía sueño, no estaba muy de humor.

—Buenos dias —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon siguiendo la voz y vieron a Aiko caminando hacia ellos. Calzaba un vestido suelto de color blanco, con un moño ajustando su cintura. Llevaba su cabello rojo separado de dos coletas altas, y un bolso rojo colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

—Buen día, Ai-chan —Saludó nuevamente Honey, su primo siguiéndole con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos dias. Pense que vendrias con nosotros —Comentó Haruhi. Creía que todos los miembros viajarían juntos, como es costumbre.

—Pasamos por ella —Dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Pero uno de los hombres de seguridad nos dijo que iría sola.

—Algo aburrido sobre precaución —Terminaron restándole importancia con la mano.

—Aun no los conocen mis padres, son las reglas.

 **P.O.V Aiko**

Mis padres siempre han sido cuidadosos en lo que refiere al entorno de cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Pero la paranoia incremento en las ultimas horas. Al parecer alguien había querido irrumpir en casa durante la madrugada, pero solo llegaron a dañar un poco la cerradura.

Solo hizo falta una llamada de una empleada de limpieza y mis padres alzaron alerta roja. Estoy aquí solo porque hay empleados de seguridad vigilando la zona.

—¿Son muy estrictos? —Inquirió Haruhi.

—No demasiado, solo son desconfiados.

—Veo que ya estamos todos —Apareció Kyoya caminando con libreta en mano.

—¿Por que debemos venir temprano? —Preguntarón al unisono los gemelos con cara de aburridos—. Las clientas no llegan hasta la tarde.

—Tenemos cosas que organizar aún. Y Tamaki quería que almorcemos juntos también —Añadió con expresión cansada.

—¿Sigues quedandote hasta tarde? —Le preguntó Haruhi al notarlo.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado —Le dijo Aiko.

Kyoya solo le dirigió una mirada. ¿Por qué aún no encuentra ningúna información sobre ella que no sea actual? Nada de historial medico, colegios a los que asistió, viajes que haya realizado. Acomodo sus lentes con uno de sus dedos y sonrió de lado, no sabía que ocurría, pero ya lo iba a descubrir.

—Lo esta haciendo de nuevo —Dijo Haruhi con una gota sobre su cabeza.

—El Rey en las sombras —Agregaron los Hitachiin.

—Veo que ya estamos todos —Llegó Tamaki como si no se hubiese hundido en un pozo de depresion minutos atras.

Nos unió uno junto a otro, para formar un circulo privado. Como era normal, esforzándose por quedar él al lado de Haruhi.

—Bien, chicos ¿listos para trabajar? —Soltó, entusiasmado y alegre.

—¿Qué?

Todos lo miramos confundidos ¿Trabajar? Esto no estaba en el contrato. De acuerdo, no había contrato. Pero no estaba enterada de que tendría que trabajar.

—Asi es —Dijo levantando un puño en el aire—. Si como los plebeyos vamos a acampar, como ellos vamos a trabajar.

—¿Acampar como plebeyos? —Haruhi parecía sumergida en su cabeza, repitiendo aquella frase mientras un aura mas y mas oscura la cubría.

—Nosotros nos vamos —Dijo uno de los gemelos, mientras ambos tomaban a Haruhi por cada uno de sus brazos con la intención de llevarla con ellos.

—Volveremos antes que lleguen las clientas.

—Creo que vi una pasteleria a unas calles de aqui —Comento Honey caminando junto a su primo a la salida.

Tamaki los observaba, recibiendo una puñalada por cada dialogo. Kyoya pasó por su lado, caminando a la puerta y el rubio se desesperó.

—Si se van, estan fuera del club —Señaló Tamaki, sin muchas ideas para lograr que se quedasen.

—Adios.

El rubio de segundo año tomó su cara entre ambas manos sorprendido por la respuesta unanime que recibio de sus amigos.

—Papa solo quería pasar tiempo con su familia —Dijo cayendo de rodillas en camara lenta. Esto ya se esta volviendo una novela—. Solo queria disfrutar de una nueva experiencia rodeado de unas personas muy importantes para mi. Pero parece que... no será asi.

Todos lo miramos unos segundos, incluso había creado su propio fondo de escena.

—Vamos a preparar los inflables.

—Nosotros vamos a ver los menus.

—Voy a verificar las habitaciones.

Tamaki salto, como un perrito, y comenzo a moverse de un lado a otro, sacudiendose de felicidad.

Suspiré. No quería hacer mas que recostarme un rato. Tome una de las escobas de la habitación de limpieza y camine a las orillas de la piscina.

Todo estaba impecable, por algo tenían contratado personal de limpieza, seguridad y catering.

Comencé a barrer algunas hojas que habían caído y mi cabeza volvio al evento de esta mañana. ¿Habra sido un ladron? No creo que haya alguien tan estupido como para intentar robar en un lugar con mas de veinte personas dentro. ¿Alguien queriendo vengarse de mis padres? Ellos tenian mala relación con algunos grupos, pero hay muchas otras formas de vengarse, aparte que debían de saber que ellos no estaban en casa en ese momento.

—¿Matsushita-san?

Giré asustada cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos. Haruhi me miraba, frunciendo el ceño, mientras llevaba otra escoba en sus manos.

—¿Estas bien? Llevas barriendo el mismo lugar hace un rato.

—¿Eh? Si, lo siento —Dije siguiendo mi trabajo—. Solo pensaba en el examen que tengo el lunes.

—¿Ya comenzaste a estudiar?

—Ah... por supuesto —Reí nerviosa, por supuesto que no lo había hecho—. Pero quería pedirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Ayudame, por favor —Hice una reverencia y junte ambas manos, esperando su aprobación.

—Claro, Matsushita-san. Pero... —La miré angustiada, era mi única alternativa para aprobar—, la escoba que usabas cayó a la piscina.

Me incliné sobre está, ya que estabamos barriendo los bordes, y la vi allí, en el fondo.

Bien, Aiko, bien; me aplaudí a mi misma en mis pensamientos.

—Supongo que no la dejarás ahí —Me sorprendió Kyoya hablando a mis espaldas.

Y splash, caí al agua. Volteé molesta ¿Nunca le dijeron que asuste a alguien inclinado sobre una piscina.

Inalé con fuerza y nadé hasta el fondo, rescatando la escoba y llevándola nuevamente a la superficie junto a mí.

—A eso iba —Respondí como si lo hubiese hecho a posta, sentándome en el borde.

—Deberías cambiarte —Dijo Kyoya antes de alejarse, sin embargo lo vi sonreír antes que termine de voltear.

El sí lo había hecho a posta. Mis ojos fulminantes chocaban su espalda.

—¿Trajiste otra ropa? —Miré a Haruhi y golpeé mi frente sintiendome tonta.

—Solo traje mi bañador.

En ese instante, dos pares de manos tomaron mis brazos, elevándose del suelo.

—¡Nosotros nos encargamos! —Canturrearon los gemelos.

—¿Qué? —Los miré a ambos y a sus sonrisas maléficas—. ¡Nooo!

Me llevaron a los cambiadores a una gran velocidad, estaba acabada.

_

Autora:

Lamento un montón la demora, no conseguía escribir nada.

Pero bueno, ahora comencé la facultad y me siento muy entusiasmada, así que voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido este y mis demás fics.

Gracias a todas por leer y cualquier crítica me serviría un montón para mejorar yo y mis escritos.

Nos leemos dentro de poco, cuidense y mucha suerte a todas


	6. Capítulo 6

—¡Ta-daaaa! —Celebraron los Hitachiin a la vez poniendo un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a mí.

—¿No creen que es un poco... excesivo?

Giré un poco para ver bien el nuevo outfit. Me habían hecho vestir una blusa rosa con volados en los hombros, una falda blanca y unas sandalias rosas. También habían aprovechado y tocado mi cabello, dejándolo caer lacio y suelto por mi espalda, con un invisible haciéndolo quedar tras mis orejas.

—¿Saben que solo vengo a trabajar, no?

—Pfft —Hicieron un gesto de manos, como si me hubiese equivocado—. Hacer solo eso sería aburrido.

Los observé desconfiada, algo estaban tramando.

—¿Puedo volver a lo que hacía? —Señalé la salida.

—Claro —Me dispuse a salir de allí, pero volví a sentir sus manos en mis brazos—, luego de haber recibido una critica de nuestro trabajo.

—¿Eh?

Comenzaron a correr otra vez, fuera de los cambiadores y dirigiéndose a algún lado que yo desconocía.

¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer?

Pataleé tratando de librarme, pero no sirvió de nada, eran mucho mas grandes y fuertes que yo. En mi mente realicé una anotación, debía comenzar a ponerme en forma.

—¡Hola, Honey-Sempai! —Los escuché saludar a la vez que mis pies volvían a tocar el suelo. Me costo un poco recuperar la estabilidad.

—Ai-chan ¿te cambiaste? —Le escuché preguntar al rubio. Me concentre en mi entorno y me encontré de pie frente a un Mitsukuni con varios papeles en las manos. Estábamos dentro de del restaurante.

—Ah, si... —Rasqué mi nuca a la vez que di varios pasos hacía atrás, iba a salir corriendo de ese lugar. No sé que traman los gemelos, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

—Te ves muy linda —Sonrió amigable.

Mi cara se tornó roja y cuando estaba por comenzar a correr un par de manos me volvieron a empujar al lugar de antes.

—Kyoya-sempai nos dijo que necesitabas ayuda —Comentó uno de ellos.

—Y Matsushita-san se ofreció a ayudarte —Terminó el otro.

Yo no dije nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ni en que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Eh? Yo no...—Taparon mi boca, evitando que hablase.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó Honey con su expresión inocente. Mi cabeza afirmando a causa de los Hitachiin realizando el movimiento— ¡Muchas gracias, Ai-chan!

¿No notaba que mis movimientos eran manipulados o solamente no le importaba?

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos —Se despidieron los Hitachiin— ¡De nada, Matsushita-san!

Giré molesta para mirarlos correr lejos del lugar ¿Por qué me trajeron así? Seguramente la respuesta tenía algo que ver con el cambio de atuendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ai-chan?

Giré para enfrentar a un Honey extrañado ¿Cuanto tiempo me habré quedado mirando con cara de psicópata?

—Sí, lo siento —Pasé las manos por mi falda sin saber que decir.

—Toma —Me pasó algunos de los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Qué hay que hacer con esto? —Pregunté mientras nos sentábamos frente a una mesa.

—Son los menús; los que tienes tu son los platos entrantes y principales —Señaló los papeles frente a mí—, yo tengo los postres y aperitivos.

En ese momento apareció Takashi y dejó una bandeja llena de pasteles en la mesa. Luego se sentó frente a nosotros.

—Gracias, Takashi —Agradeció Honey masticando un pedazo de pastel—. Debía comprobar el sabor de todos para saber que esta todo en orden.

—Si... —¿Como planeaba comer todos ellos?

—Hay que usar estos —Puso entre nosotros un conjunto de calcomanías con la cara de cada uno de ellos—. Pégalos arriba del nombre de cada uno de nosotros.

Hice exactamente lo que dijo. Resulta que cada plato del menú hacía referencia a algún Host, y las calcomanías servían para guiar a las clientas a elegir las recomendaciones de su Host favorito.

Una vez terminado con eso, debíamos juntar ambos papeles usando una grapadora. Y fue todo demasiado tranquilo. Fue así hasta que en un momento nuestras manos se tocaron al intentar tomar la grapadora al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —Pronuncié sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer.

No es que me gustase, pero realizar contacto físico con alguien como Mitsukuni me ponía bastante nerviosa.

Había que aceptarlo, era un chico lindo. Quizás demasiado para alguien como yo.

—No, esta bien —Lo escuché decirme. No podía mirarlo a la cara si quería que se fuera el rojizo de mis mejillas.

Dejó el objeto sobre mis hojas, permitiéndome usarlo primero, y se lo devolví en cuanto terminé.

Mis ojos viajaron a los de Takashi, ya que estaba justo frente a nosotros, y vi sos ojos moverse de mí hacía su primo repetidas veces.

—Voy al baño —Avisó poniéndose de pie.

Genial, ahora estamos solos y me siento aún más nerviosa.

—Gracias —Volteé a mirarlo y el hizo lo mismo—, ya sabes, por la grapadora.

—No hay porque —Dijo sonriendo y comió otro pedazo de pastel.

Miré asombrada la bandeja, solo quedaba uno.

—¿Quieres? —Me acercó un tenedor que había sobre la bandeja.

—Claro.

A decir verdad, estaba delicioso. No soy muy conocedora de estas cosas, pero debía admitir que me encantaba el sabor de las cosas dulces.

—Esta muy bueno —Comenté. Cubrí mi boca al percatarme que había hablado mientras aún me encontraba masticando. Modales, Aiko, modales.

—Así es —Concordó imitándome. No pude evitar pensar que lo hizo para que no me sienta avergonzada, y me agradó esa idea.

Reímos un poco, y seguíamos sin despegar nuestras miradas.

¿Por qué me gustan tantos sus ojos? No puedo evitar las ganas de seguir observándolos cada vez que me cruzo con ellos.

Seguramente pensara que soy psicópata.

—Matsushita-san —Escuché que me llamaban y casi caigo de mi asiento si no fuese porque alguien me tomo del brazo.

—Ootori-sempai —Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho en cuanto lo vi. Si sigue haciendo esas cosas no llegaré viva a casa hoy.

La mano que me sostuvo dejó de agarrarme, había sido Mitsukuni y sus reflejos increíbles.

—Tu teléfono esta sonando —Siguió hablando Kyoya.

Lo mire extrañada y me tendió un celular blanco, claramente era el mio.

—Estaba junto a la piscina —Comentó alejándose—, afortunadamente no cayó al agua contigo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada recordando el evento anterior y me fije el registro de llamadas.

17 llamadas perdidas de Padre.

Van a matarme.

Me puse de pie saludando a Honey con la mano y salí hacia el exterior devolviendo la llamada.

—Aiko —Escuché su voz seria al otro lado de la línea.

—Padre, lo siento, no tenía el...

—Escuchame a mi, Aiko —Habló, haciéndome guardar silencio—. Volveremos antes de lo pensado, hemos decidido hacer un evento para declararte futura heredera de los negocios.

—¿Qué? —Miré hacía mis lados asegurándome de estar sola—. ¿Por qué yo? Pensé que Eiji...

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, Aiko —Volvió a callarme, parecía apurado por terminar la conversación—. Me enteré que eres amiga de los hijos de la familia Hitachiin, habla con ellos para que te confeccionen un vestido. Debes relacionarte con ellos para beneficio de nuestro apellido.

—De acuerdo —Acepté su petición, y es que quisiese o no debía hacer caso a todas y cada unas de las ordenes de mi padre.

El pitido de que había cortado la llamada golpeó mi oído y guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero de la falda.

—Adios, yo también te quiero —Dije irónica cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Golpeé una piedra que vi en el suelo sintiéndome molesta. Quiero volver a ser pequeña, cuando ellos me mimaban y trataban con cariño. Es horrible crecer cuando sabes que a cada año que pasa van a tratarte más fríamente.

—¿Vienes a comer?

Giré con un pequeño brinco encontrándome con Haruhi ¿Es que acaso todos aparecían a tus espaldas de esa forma?

—Seguro —Dije y camine junto a ella a la mesa dónde se encontraban todos los Hosts.

Fue un almuerzo entretenido, creo que nunca me divertí tanto comiendo como esa vez. Había muchas bromas de los gemelos, comentarios alegres de Honey, excentricidades de Tamaki y los razonamientos de Haruhi. Kyoya y Takashi se mantenían en silencio, al igual que yo.

—Deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos, las clientas están por llegar.

—¿Prepararnos? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Asi es, Haruhi —Apareció Tamaki a un lado de ella—. Hoy es un día especial, la primera vez de campamento de nuestras princesas —Llevó su mano al aire, en una pose aparentemente incomoda—, y por ello debemos recibirlas de la mejor manera, siendo los mejores cumpliendo sus fantasías.

—Claro —Respondió Haruhi con una gota cayendo por su cabeza. Veo que aún no se acostumbra a estas cosas.

—Y no te preocupes, Papá te consiguió un lugar cerca de él —Terminó de decir, yendo a los vestidores seguido de los demás miembros del club.

Haruhi y yo nos miramos, elevé mis brazos aclarando que ni yo lo comprendía. Ambas caminamos hacía los probadores, donde nos encontraríamos con los trajes que ya nos habían preparado los Hitachiin para así recibir la llegada de las numerosas clientas del Host Club.

Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado y cada vista, favorito y comentario me motiva muchísimo. Chau chauuuu.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Esto es incómodo —Se quejó la castaña acomodando su atuendo. Llevaba un traje de explorador azul con la insignia de una rosa roja en el chaleco. Iba a conjunto con un sombrero y botas.

—Al menos es mejor que el mío —Comenté mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Se fijo en lo que yo llevaba, un traje azul de niña exploradora. Y eso implicaba sombrero, chaleco, botas y falda, una demasiado corta para mi gusto.

—Pervertidos —Soltó al notar el largo de la falda—. Traje un pantalón corto, si quieres puedes usarlo bajo la falda.

Estaba por aceptar sin dudarlo, sintiéndome incómoda incluso con mi traje de baño bajo la ropa, cuando los dichosos gemelos aparecieron dentro del cambiador.

—Kawaii —Gritaron al ver a Haruhi y corrieron a frotar sus mejillas contra su cabeza.

—Podriamos aplicar un poco de loción, tienes la piel un poco reseca —Pensó uno de los gemelos llevando una mano a su barbilla.

—Y ya que estamos también probarte un traje de baño que realizamos especialmente para el cuerpo plano —Pensó el otro imitando su pose, haciendo que ambos colorados se mirasen entre ellos, debatiendo.

Pero para cuando volvieron a mirar a Haruhi, ya se había ido. Ni siquiera yo vi cuando se alejo.

—¡Haruhi! —La llamé cuando vi que estaba saliendo del lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. El pantalón...

Me puse en marcha para seguirla cuando ambos me atraparon y me hicieron sentar frente a un espejo. Este lugar era muy lujoso para un cambiador de campamento.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Aiko-chaan? —Canturreó uno. ¿Desde cuándo me llaman así?

—Aún no terminamos contigo.

—Pero yo no soy uno de ustedes —Traté de levantarme, pero me lo impidieron.

Hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras y comenzaron a toquetear mi cabello; solo me quedé sentada ahí, de brazos cruzados y cara de molestia.

Pocos minutos después ya tenía dos trenzas corriendo a los lados de mi cabeza.

—Ah —Dije recordando las palabras de mi padre—. Tengo un evento importante en unos cuantos días ¿Podrían... confeccionarme un vestido?

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y luego entre ellos.

—Les pagaré, de eso no se preocupen —Me adelanté, levantando las palmas a la altura de mi cabeza.

—A Aiko-chan le gustó nuestro trabajo —Estiraron mis mejillas.

—Las clientas están llegando al edificio —Comentó Kyoya desde la entrada.

Al menos el entiende que es un cambiador de mujeres, no algún lugar público en el que cualquiera puede pasar.

—El lunes te tomaremos las medidas —Avisaron los gemelos a la vez que se alejaban del lugar.

Suspire sintiéndome cansada, y eso que recién comenzaba todo esto del campamento. Inflé mis mejillas viendo mi reflejo, parecía una niña de primaria.

Espero que todo esto acabe rápido.

 **Fin P.O.V Aiko**

 **Campamento Host**

 **Por la tarde del primer día**

Todas las clientas ya habían llegado y rodeaban emocionadas a su host preferido. Cada uno había tomado un sector del gran espacio verde, como sucedía en la Tercer sala de Música, y hablaban alegres con las chicas junto a ellos.

Aiko y Kyoya miraban todo a una corta de distancia del tumulto de estudiantes hormonadas.

—Puedes ir.

La colorada miro confundida a su acompañante.

—Por ahora no necesitamos de tu colaboración, puedes ir a una de las mesas si quieres.

—¿Y si no quiero estar ahí? —Su dedo incide apuntando a los jóvenes estudiantes.

—Puedes ir dónde quieras —Se limitó a responder, pero acompañar esa palabra con diez más escritas en su libreta no parece muy convincente—. Pero te recomiendo que no camines muy lejos de aquí, aún no están todas las zonas aseguradas.

Kyoya giró para encontrar a Aiko, pero ya se encontraba solo. Quizás deba estar un tanto más atento esta tarde.

Observó las personas frente a él y la lista de estudiantes que asistirían, una de ellas no estaba. En realidad, ni siquiera se la había visto entrar.

Prefirió dejar eso de lado, pero la idea de que había algo que había pasado por alto lo seguía a todos lados.

 **P.O.V Aiko**

Me acomodé en una de las reposeras, cruzando ambas piernas y juntando las manos sobre mi pecho.

—Es tranquilo aquí ¿no?

Casi caigo del susto cuando una voz desconocida habló cerca de mí. Miré hacia uno de mis lados y me encontré con una chica.

Su cabello era negro y sus ojos claros se veían tan cristalinos como el agua de la piscina.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte —Se disculpó nerviosa.

—Esta bien, solo no sabía que había alguien más aquí.

—Oye, ¿No eres muy pequeña para estar sola en un lugar como este?

La miré confundida y fue cuando recordé mi traje de niña exploradora.

—No, vengo con el Host Club de Ouran.

—Oh, una pequeña admiradora —Se emocionó haciéndose lugar junto a mi en la reposera— ¿Y quien es tu favorito?

—Ah... No se —Dirigí mi vista hacia los Host, no creía que alguno fuese especialmente mi "tipo".

—¿Oh? Bueno, yo estoy aquí por Takashi-sempai —Sus ojos brillando mientras miraba al pelinegro.

—¿Y por qué no estas allí?

—Solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, es algo abrumador para mi rodearme de tanta gente... ¡Mira, Tamaki-sempai esta abrazando a Fujioka-san! ¿No te parecen tiernos?

Pobre Haruhi. Tamaki estrujaba a la castaña en un abrazo mientras giraba incansablemente rebosando alegría. No estoy muy al tanto de como paso eso, pero viéndolo desde aquí, la verdad es que si se ven algo tiernos.

—¡Ah! —Se sobresaltó la chica a mi lado— Kyoya-sempai viene hacia aquí.

La observe acomodarse el cabello y sentarse recta en la reposera esperando por la llegada del vicepresidente del club.

—Buenas tardes, Honta-san, es un honor que haya podido presentarse hoy ¿Cómo se encuentra? —¿Honor? Miré un poco extrañada a Kyoya tras sus palabras.

—Muy bien, Ootori-sempai, gracias por su preocupación —Respondió la morocha con una sonrisa amable.

—Matsushita-san —Habló el de lentes ahora dirigiéndose a mí—,ven conmigo por favor.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Matsushita-san —Saludó la chica junto a mí en cuanto Kyoya comenzó a caminar.

—El placer fue mio, Honta-san —Realicé una pequeña reverencia y troté la corta distancia entre mi y Kyoya hasta llegar a su lado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto del que había sacado la escoba horas atrás. La abrió, rebuscó dentro de un pequeño bolso en una de las tantas estanterías, y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí.

—Tengo información de que eres muy buena nadando —Comentó verificando algo en su libreta, para después tenderme los objetos en su mano. Un silbato y binoculares ¿Cómo puede él saber eso?—. Por lo que puedes participar como salvavidas.

Mi cara en blanco mientras lo miraba y debatía si es que estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

—Sé nadar, pero no rescatar gente —Respondí tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, en caso de una emergencia tenemos profesionales.

Ahora entiendo menos. Tienen profesionales y me piden ser salvavidas a mi ¿soy la única que piensa que esto es raro?

Tomé las cosas de sus manos con cuidado de que nada caiga y caminé de nuevo a uno de los lados de la piscina. No podía reclamar nada, este es un evento del club y si estoy aquí es para ayudar en las actividades.

Me senté en el puesto de salvavidas, bajo una sombrilla, y mientras esperaba que llegase el momento de que la gente viniese a refrescarse aproveche para observar desde mi puesto que es lo que hacían los demás miembros con la ayuda de los binoculares.

Tamaki, rodeado de varias clientas, hablaba con Kyoya. Las chicas jovenes brincaron emocionadas mirando en mi dirección, haciéndome suponer que se acercaba el momento de meterse bajo agua. Haruhi se encontraba sirviéndole jugo a las chicas frente a ella mientras las escuchaba con una sonrisa amable surcando sus labios. Los gemelos... moví rápido la vista sintiéndome sonrojar, había mucha cercanía entre sus cuerpos y rostros como para ver la escena sin sentir hervir mi cara como si fuese a incendiarme. Por ultimo vi a Takashi observar a un sonriente Honey saludando en mi dirección. Sentí mi rostro tornarse mucho mas caliente en cuanto note que el sabia que los estaba vigilando. Le devolví el saludo antes de dejar los binoculares reposando en mi regazo y cubrí mis mejillas con mis manos girando mi cabeza hacia el costado.

No debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar que pueden verme como una clase de acosadora.

 _¡Splash!_

Mi atención se fijo en el ruido que acababa de escuchar y vi una de las clientas nadar en la profundidad de la piscina. Demasiado bajo para mi preferencia.

Más clientas comenzaron a llegar, acompañadas de su Host, y fueron dispersándose. Algunas quedándose en bañador, preparándose para meterse a la piscina; otras sentándose en las orillas, algunas otras acomodándose en las reposeras y pocas otras optaron por caminar un poco por los alrededores.

Vi una sombra pasar entre los arboles que nos rodeaban y tomé los binoculares con rapidez para cerciorarme que no sea nada extraño. Para cuando volví a fijarme no encontré nada, ni sombra ni movimiento. Eso fue extraño, pero podría jurar que estaba segura de haber visto algo.

—¿Todo en orden, Matsushita-san?

Giré con rapidez, encontrándome de frente con la cara gigante de Kyoya.

—Ah... —Bajé los binoculares, sintiendo los latidos contra mi pecho tranquilizarse—. ¿Me creerías si te digo que me pareció ver algo moverse entre los arboles?

—Puede ser posible, ocupamos la arboleda con animales típicos del clima —Explicó.

Asentí sintiéndome más tranquila, seguramente ese rumor de los "osos" era falso, no me imagino a un oso en un ambiente como éste.

—¡Mamá! —Se escuchó el grito de Tamaki, quien estaba siendo perseguido por ambos Hitachiin.

Kyoya suspiró, pareciendo un poco entretenido por la situación, y caminó hacia ellos a paso tranquilo.

—¿Como esta yendo tu dia, Matsushita-san?

Haruhi se encontraba a uno de mis lados, observándome con esos grandes y amables ojos, una gran virtud si tuviese que opinar.

—Puedes decirme Aiko, Fujioka-san —Le ofrecí con una sonrisa—. Está yendo bien por suerte, me preocupaba un poco el hecho de no poder ayudar en nada ¿Y cómo está yendo tu día?

—A decir verdad el dia esta yendo mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo bastante —Una sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro—. Bueno, debo volver con las clientas, nos vemos luego Aiko-sempai. Puedes llamarme Haruhi si quieres.

La vi alejarse unos pocos metros antes de que un grupo de chicas la rodease pidiéndole su opinión sobre sus trajes de baño.

Envidiable autoestima, hay que decir.

Rocé mis dedos por debajo de mi camisa, sintiendo mi traje de baño enterizo bajo la ropa. Dudo que pueda meterme a la piscina con tanta gente, creo que pudiese haber sido divertido.

—¡Mira, Ai-chan! —La voz alegre de Honey gritó a lo lejos, estaba nadando sostenido de un flotador.

—Eh... Haninozuka-sempai, no vaya sobre la parte profunda si no sabe nadar, por favor —Me acerqué a la orilla de la piscina para que pudiese escucharme mejor.

—No hay problema, estoy con Takashi.

Lo miré confundida, y busque a su primo por los alrededores. Cuando volví la atención a Honey me encontré también con el rostro del otro Host bajo las piernas del rubio.

¿Lo estaba llevando sobre su espalda todo este tiempo?

—Nada con nosotros Ai-chan —Pidió Honey, con Takashi asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Ah... Quizás más tarde, lo lamento.

—Cuando quieras nadar solo buscanos —Terminó de decir Honey antes que su primo siga el recorrido bajo agua.

La verdad es que se ve bastante divertido.

Estaba volviendo a mi puesto cuando vi una de las clientas sentada sola en la orilla, chaponeando sus pies. Me acerqué y ocupé lugar a uno de sus lados.

—¿No vas a meterte?

—No, es un poco tonto, pero... —Honta-san se abrazó a si misma sin dejar de mirar el agua moverse bajo sus pies—, me dan miedo las piscinas. O sea, no me molesta sentarme aquí y mojar mis pies, pero no soy capaz de nadar en ella.

—Podrías aprovechar, Mori-sempai parece estar dando recorridos gratis —La codeé jugando.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y no pude evitar reír un poco al ver su reacción. Quién sabe que se estaría imaginando.

Estaba por responderme cuando algo la empujo por la espalda, haciéndola caer al agua. No sé qué fue, ni siquiera me dio el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y sostenerla antes de que se hunda por completo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé tras ella. Mientras más tiempo pasase, más se hundiría.

Se movía desesperada por salir, y eso hacía que caiga cada vez más rápido. Recién iba por medio camino para llegar al fondo cuando la alcancé, tomándola del brazo y llevándola conmigo de nuevo a la superficie.

Toser fue lo primero que hizo al volver a respirar, había pasado poco tiempo, ni siquiera un minuto, pero parecía haber inhalado agua en su momento de desesperación.

Un par de manos grandes la alzaron y pude ver a Mori ayudándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cual había caído, temblando de adrenalina.

—Buen trabajo, Ai-chan —Me felicitó Honey llegando a mi lado, sonriéndome feliz y sin su flotador.

Lo miré extrañada, pero preferí no opinar nada y solo agradecer su alago.

—Lo lamento tanto, Ayami-san —Habló una voz femenina y vi otra chica; castaña, delgada y algo baja de estatura, arrodillada a un lado de la morocha.

—No... Estoy bien, no te preocupes Akira-san —Fue lo único que respondió, viéndose bastante incómoda ante la situación. ¿Puede ser que haya bullys en Ouran?

Observe fijamente a la tal Akira, quién luego de ponerse de pie y dirigirme una mirada de soslayo, caminó junto a su grupo de amigas.

Takashi me tendió su mano y la tomé, ayudándome a salir del agua y ponerme de pie sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Te encuentras bien princesa? —Apareció Tamaki, sosteniendo a Honta por la barilla y mirando sus ojos con aparente cariño y preocupación.

—Sí...sí —Una voz leve y tímida saliendo de su boca, con ambas mejillas enrojecidas—. Gracias Tamaki-sempai, gracias a ustedes también Mori-sempai, Matsushita-san. Lamento la molestia.

—No te disculpes —Respondí sintiendo un poco de pena por ella, se la veía tan indefensa—. Me alegra saber que estas bien.

—Hikaru, Kaoru —Llamó Tamaki—, acompañen a la princesa Honta a su habitación.

—Sí, Tono —Aceptaron los gemelos y caminaron junto a ella, alzando ambos pulgares al pasar frente a mí.

—Eres muy valiente, Matsushita-san —Se arrojó sobre mi Tamaki, alzándome y dando vueltas en círculos hasta dejar el mundo moviéndose bajo mis pies al bajarme.

—Buen trabajo Matsushita-san —Felicitó Kyoya acomodando sus lentes mientras sonreía ladinamente.

Sentí algo suave posarse en mis hombros y al mirar hacia atrás encontré a Haruhi, quien me había cubierto con una toalla.

—Gracias, Haruhi —Comenté cubriéndome por completo con la toalla—. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

Llegue a los cambiadores, lentamente por los zapatos mojados, y cuando estaba por entrar escuché una conversación, parecían dos chicas.

—No puedo creer que la idiota de Ayami haya decidido venir —Sonaba como la voz de aquella chica, Akira—. Con todo lo que le he advertido que se quedase en su casa.

—A mi también me pareció muy extraño —Habló la segunda voz, un poco más grave que la anterior—. Solo se presentó los dos primeros meses de clases y luego desapareció hasta el día de hoy. Creía que había cambiado de Instituto.

—Lo haría si fuese más inteligente, aunque... —Rió por la bajo— puede ser divertido que vuelva.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Tu cállate, mientras menos personas sepan de esto mejor.

Estaba concentrada, tratando de escuchar lo más posible, cuando sentí alguien picar mi hombro. Solo llegué a ver el rostro de una chica que no conocía cuándo me empujó bruscamente dentro de los cambiadores.

Caí golpeando mis rodillas y codos contra las baldosas del suelo, provocando un ruido seco. Me senté, sintiéndome adolorida, cuando tres pares de pie frenaron frente a mi.

—¿Quién eres tu? —Preguntó Akira, posicionada en medio de las otras dos. Me miraba con la cabeza alzada y una expresión de molestia muy evidente.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome nerviosa, nunca había pasado por algo así. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero fue en vano. Una de las chicas a su lado, muy parecida a ella, me empujó con su pie para que no me moviese.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerme esperar?

—Soy Matsushita... Matsushita Aiko.

—Ya veo —Dijo asintiendo—, otra don nadie. Dejame decirte algo, lo que acabas de escuchar queda entre nosotras, en caso contrario tendré que ocuparme de ti.

Asentí repetidamente, solo queriendo que se vaya. Me sonrió falsamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas.

—Te advierto —Dijo por última vez, deteniéndose en la entrada—. Si pude hacer desaparecer a Ayami Honta, puedo hacerte desaparecer a ti más rápido que en lo que llegues al aeropuerto.

Luego de eso quedé completamente sola, por lo que me escondí en uno de los cambiadores y me abracé a mi misma sentándome contra una de las esquinas.

Yo no quiero problemas con nadie, si padre y madre se enteran de esto me matarán. Y es que... no me importa lo que un grupito de chicas de instituto me pueden hacer, son mis padres a los que les temo. Si les provoco una mala relación con una familia más sería muy problematico.

Observe mi bolso cuando me percate de algo que había olvidado por completo, mi celular. Tanteé los bolsillos del saco de exploradora que aún no me había sacado y ya no estaba. Golpeé mi frente con una palma sintiéndome estúpida, estaba segura que cayó a la piscina cuándo fui a por Honta-san.

—¿Aiko? ¿Estás ahí?

Me puse de pie en cuanto escuche la voz de Haruhi llamarme.

—Sí —Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y revolví mi bolso en busca de la muda de ropa que había traído, al menos ya no caía agua por mi cabello ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?—. Enseguida voy.

—¿Estás bien? Estamos esperándote para comenzar la próxima actividad.

—Sí —Pase por sobre mis brazos el vestido de volados celeste—. Ya estoy lista.

Corrí las cortinas del cambiador, Haruhi estaba esperándome en el medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas? —Fue lo primero que preguntó al verme.

Seguí su mirada, notando que ambas rodillas estaban aún enrojecidas por el golpe.

—No lo sé, están así desde que salí de la piscina —Respondí simplemente. No iba a decirle la verdad, quién sabe si no hay alguna de ellas escuchando detrás de la puerta igual que lo hice yo antes.

—Creo que mi padre guardó algunas vendas en mi bolso —Pensó en voz alta.

—Gracias pero no te molestes, ni siquiera me duelen —Levante ambas palmas, negando con la cabeza—. Sería mejor que las guardaras para alguna emergencia.

—De acuerdo —Aceptó—, quizás tengas razón.

Salimos del lugar, sin encontrar a nadie tras la puerta por suerte, y nos acercamos a los demás miembros del club.

—Ya estamos aquí —Avisó Haruhi a la ronda de Hosts que estaban chismoseando algo.

¿De qué estarán hablando tan descaradamente? ¿Se darán cuenta que es muy evidente lo que están haciendo?

El grupo se paralizó, generando una sombra oscura a su alrededor. Sólo eso bastó para saber que hablaban de alguna de nosotras. Chismosos.

—¿Cuál es la próxima actividad? —Al parecer mi pregunta los liberó de su estado de parálisis.

—¡Jugaremos a juegos de plebeyos! —Celebró Tamaki llevándose una mano al pecho y elevando la otra al cielo.

—¿"Juegos de plebeyos"? —La ceja de Haruhi temblaba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Así es, tenemos una lista con los juegos más populares —Señaló Kyoya ajustando sus lentes.

—¿Y cuáles serían esos? —Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono. Al parecer no éramos las únicas desinformadas.

—Ya verán.

Y con eso, los dos Hosts de segundo año se alejaron del grupo, dejándonos intrigados.

 **17:48 PM**

 **Campamento Host**

Apoyé mi espalda contra el costado de una de las cabañas, estaba tan agitada que sentía que si daba un paso más se me perforaría un pulmón.

El sonido de pasos correr en mi dirección me dejó los pelos de punta. Mire asustada en la dirección en la que sonaban los pasos hasta que vislumbre una cabellera rubia asomarse por el costado de la cabaña.

Solté el aire que había contenido por la tensión al mismo tiempo que la expresión de la persona frente a mí se relajaba.

—Casi me matas del susto —Le susurré frunciendo el ceño. Me estaba tomando esta situación demasiado en serio.

—Lo siento —Sonrió Honey apenado acercándose a mí lado—. No fue mi intención.

—¿Sabes cuántos quedamos?

—Acaban de atrapar a Takashi —Su expresión reflejó el descontento que sentía por eso—. Sólo somos nosotros y tres clientas más.

Lo miré sorprendido, si no estuviese rogando por oxígeno ya estaría saltando de alegría. Era una de las últimas en pie, pensé que me atraparían a los dos minutos de comenzar a jugar.

Cuando todos nos dividimos en dos grupos y justo en el yo me encontraba debía escapar y tratar de no ser atrapado casi me rendía en ese momento, pero no fue tan mal como yo pensé. Francamente, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Alguien se acerca —Me alertó Honey.

Mis músculos se tensaron e intente escuchar algo sin conseguirlo.

—¡Corre, Ai-chan! —Gritó tomando mi brazo.

Corrimos con el llevándome del brazo, de lo contrario ya estaría tirada sobre el césped pidiendo ayuda. Me sentí bastante perpleja mientras me concentraba en el chico frente a mí, y es que ya conocía las excelentes habilidades que poseía pero me llevaba con tanta facilidad que no podía evitar preguntarme que tanta fuerza tenía.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me concentre en mis pasos descalzos, ya que había dejado los zapatos mojados bajo el sol, y por ende no visualice la mata de plantas que inevitablemente pisé. Para cuándo reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde y la planta del pie me ardía como si no hubiese un mañana.

Comencé a trotar en un solo pie a la vez que trataba de asegurarme de no haberme lastimado.

—¡Ahí van! —Escuche gritar a nuestras espaldas y giré para encontrar a ambos Hitachiin junto a algunas clientas persiguiendonos.

Volví a correr normalmente tratando de controlar mi respiración cuando pocos segundos después sentí una mano tomarme del tobillo y casi instantáneamente ocurría lo mismo con el otro.

—¡La tenemos!

Sentí perder el agarre de Honey a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y caí de cara hacia el suelo. Un par de risas se escucharon sobre mí y pensé seriamente en golpear a alguien.

—Deberían ser más cuidadosos —Reprochó la amable e inconfundible vos de Haruhi—. Pueden lastimar a alguien.

La castaña apareció frente a mí y tendió su mano ofreciendo su ayuda. Me sostuve de ella pero antes de siquiera ponerme de pie mi trasero golpeó el suelo, estaba agotada. No recuerdo alguna vez en la que haya corrido tanto como en este juego, mis días se basaban en pasar el tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

—Espera —Le dije alzando una de mis manos—. Solo necesito unos minutos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, sólo... necesito un poco de aire.

—Ah —Una expresión neutral de los gemelos me llamó la atención—. Honey-sempai volvió a huir.

Busque al pequeño rubio con la mirada y evidentemente ya no estaba, se había esfumado. Pero si solo habían pasado pocos segundos desde que me atraparon.

—Eso fue muy rápido.

—Meh —Ambos Hitachiin elevaron sus hombros al escuchar mi comentario—. En el momento en que Honey-sempai quedo en tu grupo supimos que no seríamos capaces de atraparlo de todos modos.

—¿Y para qué lo estuvimos siguiendo todo este tiempo? —Frunció el ceño Haruhi. Ahora que lo noto, se la veía agitada a ella también.

—Porque nos llevaría hacia presas fáciles —Gesticularon en mi dirección declarándo a qué se referían.

Bufé y termine de arrojarme sobre el césped con ambos brazos extendidos y mechones de mi cabello dispersos entre mi rostro y el suelo.

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Matsushita-chan!

Miré curiosa al pequeño grupo de clientas que cooperaba para atraparme.

—Gracias.

Ni siquiera sabía que me conocían.

—Tambien queríamos decirte que fuiste muy valiente al salvar a Ayami-chan.

—Así es —Concordó otra de ellas—. Ayami-chan era nuestra amiga y aún nos preocupa ¡Muchas grácias!

El grupo de cinco clientas en total hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo y corrieron tras los gemelos cuando empezaron a gritar que encontraron a alguien más.

Asi que Honta tenía amigas... pero estuvo sola todo el día ¿Quizás tendrá eso algo que ver con lo que hablaban aquellas chicas en el baño? No lo sé.

Lo único que sé hasta ahora es que tengo que seguir investigando un poco sobre este tema, estar atenta a Honta y conseguir un nuevo teléfono.


	9. Capítulo 9

**18:24** **P.M - Campamento Host**

 **36 Minutos para la fogata**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se les dió el aviso a los presentes en el campamento que tenían una hora para prepararse para el evento nocturno. Al parecer una fogata y una cena bajo el cielo estrellado era lo que se había organizado.

En una de las cabañas, compuesta por cuatro habitaciones, una pequeña colorada corría de un lado a otro en uno de los cuartos.

—Aiko ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó Haruhi, sentada en una de las dos camas mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Investigo —Le respondió su compañera de cuarto mientras revolvía uno de los bolsos.

—¿Ese bolso no es de Tamaki-sempai? —Preguntó confundida.

—Quizás.

Dejó su investigación a un lado cuándo cuándo notó que no había pista alguna de la información que buscaba.

—Haruhi —La castaña miró a Matsushita esperando su pregunta—. ¿Tú sabes algo de Honta-san y aquella chica que la arrojo a la piscina?

—Creo... —Apoyó un dedo en su barbilla a la vez que trataba de recordar—. Creo que en las actividades de hoy un grupo de clientas que estaban en mi equipo hablaron de ellas.

—¿Y? —Los ojos de la colorada brillaban de curiosidad.

—Dijeron que Honta-san parecía haber mejorado, al parecer estubo enferma, y que Ken-san parece haber cambiado de acondicionador.

Una pequeña gota de resignación resbaló por la frente de Aiko, no difería de clase social con muchas de las estudiantes de Ouran, pero definitivamente sus tópicos de conversación eran totalmente distintos.

—Si hay algo que quieras saber deberías hablarlo con Kyoya —La idea de Haruhi iluminó la mente de su compañera ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso desde un principio?

—¿Me prestas tu celular, Haruhi? —Pidió Matsushita poniéndose de pie.

Haruhi tomo de su bolsillo el teléfono que los Hitachiin le habían dado y se lo ofreció a Aiko, quien salió de la habitación a la vez que le daba las gracias.

—Haruhi —Canturrearon los gemelos entrando a la habitación con algo escondido a sus espaldas.

¿Y ahora qué? Pensó Haruhi sintiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Trajimos tu disfraz para la fogata!

Arrojaron lo que escondían sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto el dichoso atuendo.

Una vena casi revienta sobre la frente de Haruhi al reconocer el traje.

—¡No voy a ponerme eso! —Les gritó.

—Sí, si lo harás —Comentaron divertidos los colorados con una sonrisa malvada sobre sus rostros. Corrieron fuera de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con estridencia—. No saldrás de ahí sin eso puesto, Haruhi.

—Ricos bastardos —Gruñó la joven por lo bajo, ya le parecía que el día estaba fluyendo extrañamente tranquilo.

 **19:03 P.M - Campamento Host Club**

 **Inicio de la fogata**

—¡Kyaa!

—¡Kawaii!

—¡Te ves muy lindo, Haruhi-kun!

El grito de las clientas resonaba por todo el espacio verde en que concurría el evento nocturno.

—Gracias —Agradecía nerviosa la castaña, y es que no estaba dentro de su zona de confort. A decir verdad, estaba demasiado alejada de ello.

—Creí que seríamos animales salvajes —Comentó curiosa Aiko mirando su disfraz—. ¿Por qué Haruhi es un gatito?

—Por la misma razón por la que tu eres un cerdito.

—¡Que soy un jabalí! —Se quejó la colorada acomodando la nariz plástica que se había puesto, ofendida por el comentario de Kyoya "el lobo".

—Haruhi —Gritaron a unos metros del reducido grupo Host.

La aludida volteó, buscando quien la llamaba, cuándo una ráfaga de flashes la tomó desprevenida. Se cubrió el rostro lo más que pudo siendo imitada por la nueva integrante femenina del Host, quién al estar a su lado tambien se vió afectada por la brillante luz.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Hikaru! —Se escuchó la voz de Tamaki, "el león", aproximarse— ¿Qué hacen con mi Haruhi?

—¿"Tu" Haruhi? —Preguntó la host natural a la vez que su ceja temblaba.

—¿"Su" Haruhi? —Kyoya le restó importancia con un gesto de manos a la pregunta de Aiko, dándole a entender que no era algo relevante.

—¡Alejese, Tono! —Se quejaron los gemelos "zorros" cuando el presidente del club trató de quitarles la cámara de las manos.

—¡Denme la cámara! —Lloriqueaba Tamaki.

Vaya, al parecer Suho quería proteger a Haruhi. No sé porque siempre se enoja con el...

—¡No, Tono, las fotos de Haruhi son nuestras!

—¿Cuánto quieren? —Preguntó revisando su billetera.

Me trago mis palabras, solo es otro pervertido.

—¿¡Qué?! —Gritó Haruhi, acercándose a ellos— ¡No pueden vender mis fotos de esa forma!

Y comenzó a retarlos, sometiendo a Tamaki a un estado depresivo y consiguiendo que los gemelos aprovechen a la cercania para sacarle más fotos, cosa que enfureció más a Tamaki. Y así, comenzó una persecución de circulo vicioso.

—Que problematico —Rió un poco la colorada, aunque no negaba que le divertía la situación.

—¡Kyo-chan, Ai-chan! —Saludó una voz de repente, produciendo un salto a Aiko por el susto.

—Hola, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai —Saludó la pelirroja al pequeño conejo y al oso.

—Al parecer ya estamos todos, deberíamos encender la fogata —Opinó Kyoya revisando su libreta—. Tamaki.

—¡Ya es la hora! —Apareció un entusiasmado Tamaki, brincando de la emoción.

Caminó al centro del gran espacio, colocándose junto a los demás miembros a un lado de un montón de leña apilada, y acomodándose en una pose elegante dió un discurso agradeciéndoles a aquellas clientas que habían asistido al gran evento del Host Club.

—No de nuevo... —Lamentó Haruhi al escuchar el fin del discurso.

Quien lograse encontrar uno de los siete muñecos, que representaban cada disfraz de cada miembro, ganaría un baile con uno de los Host.

El ambiente después de aquella noticia enloqueció gracias a que las clientas, emocionadas, comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y buscar los dichosos muñecos.

 **P.O.V Aiko**

—Matsushita-san —Giré al escuchar a alguien llamarme, era Ayami disfrazada de lo que supongo era un hada.

—Hola —Saludé sonriéndole.

—Quería volver a agradecerte por lo de hoy —Hizo una reverencia—, lamento las molestias.

—Esta bien —Acepté nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que me agradezcan de esa manera—, pero no necesitas agradecerme tanto, no fue ningún problema.

Nos sonreímos en silencio y pude ver como sus ojos miraban a las chicas que buscaban los muñecos.

—¿No vas a ir? —Le señalé la movilización.

—No lo creo —Rió apenada—, no suelo tener suerte en estas cosas.

—Quien sabe, quizás encuentres a Mori "el oso"-sempai —La codeé con picardía. Su rostro enrojeció y sus ojos viajaron hasta el grupo de Host.

—¿Tu crees? —Susurró.

—No importa lo que yo crea, lo que importa es que lo intentes ¿No?

Pareció dudarlo un momento, pero al final asintió convencida y corrió hacía el tumulto de clientas a la vez que me saludaba con la mano.

Aproveche el momento para sentarme en unos bancos cercanos a la fogata. No pensaba meterme en aquel embrollo de chicas hormonadas, por lo que mi mejor opción era sentarme y mirar el rumbo que tomaba todo esto.

Al poco tiempo pude ver a Haruhi acercarse a donde me encontraba, por lo que me corrí hacia un lado para que también se pudiese sentar.

—¿Eso es tuyo?

Me confundí al escuchar su pregunta ¿Me estaba hablando a mi?

—Estas sentada sobre uno de los muñecos —Señaló el asiento comprendiendo que no sabía de que me hablaba.

—¿Ah? —Me puse de pie y efectivamente, mi trasero aplastó al pobre león.

—Es el último que falta —Señaló el grupo de chicas junto a la fogata, cada una con uno de los muñecos en sus manos—. Kyoya-sempai me pidió que te pregunte si pensabas usarlo o solo lo estabas aplastando.

—No lo note, lo siento —Reí avergonzada, todo este tiempo estuve empollando a Suho Tamaki.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Miré el grupo de chicas y encontré a Ayami mirando el suelo apenada un poco alejada de las demás chicas.

—Sé quién lo necesita más que yo.

Me aproximé rápidamente a Honta, quien al verme sonrió triste.

—Creo que no tuve suerte —Junto sus brazos sobre su pecho, sobándoselos—, de nuevo.

—Te equivocas —Le acerqué el pequeño muñeco—, esto es tuyo.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, pero negó con su cabeza—. No puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo.

—¿Eh? —Llevé el muñeco a mi oreja— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? ¿Quieres ir con Honta-san?

Miré de reojo a la chica frente a mi, estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Ya lo oíste, Honta-san —Volví a tenderle el muñeco—. León-chan quiere irse contigo ¿O acaso quieres que León-chan se ponga triste?

—No, claro que no quiero eso —Rió tomando al muñeco y apretándolo contra su pecho—. Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

—No hay por qué, solo ve y disfruta tu baile especial.

Ella sonrió, se la veía muy feliz, y corrió para presentarse a los miembros del Host como la última ganadora.

Todas las demás formamos un gran circulo, viendo el baile entre los anfitriones y las afortunadas. Pude ver a Honta sonriendo a la vez que Tamaki la paseaba por todo el lugar. Quizás no haya sido Mori-sempai, pero esto fue un gran momento de todas formas.

Todos seguian bailando al ritmo de una música, que no se de donde provenía, hasta que en un momento la voz de Tamaki se escuchó.

—Cambio de parejas —Dijo para separarse de Honta, despidiéndose con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Los Hosts se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas para buscar a alguien mas.

Y no pude evitar sentir mi corazon salirse de mi pecho cuando Mori-sempai le pidió el baile a Honta-san. Salté como niña pequeña, y es que por más que solo la conozco hace unas horas esa chica tiene ese algo que hace la gente le tome cariño.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza? —Sentí que alguien dijo frente a mí.

Uno de los gemelos me tendía su mano a la vez que me miraba con una sonrisa... eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

Tomé su mano, aceptando el baile, y me llevo hacia la pista improvisada.

—¿Esto estaba planeado? —Pregunté cuando comenzamos a bailar. Ahora que lo noto, era bastante más alto que yo.

—Somos buenos con lo improvisado —Se limitó a responderme. Su sonrisa era extraña ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo?

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Qué es mi turno —Habló una nueva voz, tomando el lugar del pelinaranja. Era el otro pelinaranja.

—¿A qué están jugando?

—No estamos jugando —Con un hábil movimiento de manos me hizo dar una vuelta entera.

—¿Entonces?

—Esto va en serio —Volvió a girarme, pero esta vez me dejo a media vuelta y sentí como su mano soltó la mía.

—Parece que es mi turno, Ai-chan.

Frente a mi estaba Honey-sempai, me tendía su mano, sonriéndome.

Y no sabia el porque, pero mi mente creyó nunca haber visto una sonrisa tan linda como esa.

¿Me estaré enfermando?


	10. Capítulo 10

Tomé su mano, aceptando, y dió el primer paso para comenzar el baile. Su estatura si me era cómoda.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo, Ai-chan? —Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Sí —Sonreí alegre, ciertamente todo estaba yendo muy bien.

—Y todavía no llega la mejor parte —Miré intrigada su sonrisa.

No te pierdas en ella, no te pierdas en ella, no te pierdas en ella...

—¿Ai-chan?

Parpadee varias veces alejándome de mis pensamientos. Me había perdido, creo que mi autocontrol es muy ineficiente.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Haruhi estaba a un lado de Honey-sempai, mirándome preocupada.

Ay, no ¿Hace cuánto habrá estado ahí? Y yo con cara de estúpida.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada, lo siento.

—Si, yo también lo estoy —Respondió la castaña.

Honey se alejó, buscando su próxima pareja, y me acerqué a Haruhi con quién sería mi próximo baile.

—¿No notas algo extraño en Honey-sempai? —Pregunté cuándo supe que nadie nos estaría escuchando.

—¿Eh? —La host giró su cabeza buscando al nombrado y la tomé por el rostro con rapidez.

—No seas tan evidente.

—¿Por qué no? —Golpeé mi rostro con la palma de mi mano ¿No le enseñaron sobre discreción?—. Creo que la que está actuando extraño eres tu, Aiko.

—Quizás tengas razón —Suspiré.

El baile siguió en silencio, y debo decir que me sorprendió lo buena que era Haruhi bailando, hasta que tocó un nuevo cambio de parejas.

—Matsushita-san —Llamaron a mis espaldas. Kyoya me observaba, esperando para comenzar un nuevo baile.

Me acerqué a él para seguir así con el vals.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre —Le comenté para dispersar el silencio que había comenzado a surgir—, después de todo somos compañeros de club, Kyoya.

—Me parece adecuado —Aceptó mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, Aiko.

Con habilidad me hizo hacer un giro completo, volviendo a dejarme en la posición anterior.

—Estas buscando un tutor —Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Lo miré sorprendida, solo estaba el director y mi familia cuando se habló sobre ello.

—¿Qué no sé?

Lo pensé un poco y es que ciertamente Kyoya era muy bueno manejando información. Quizás sepa todo lo relacionado con la vida escolar, y a veces personal, de muchas de las personas de la Academia.

—¿Por qué nombras lo del tutor? —Inquirí.

—Porque sería un problema que las clases con tu tutor interfieran con los horarios del club.

—No te preocupes por eso —Negué un poco con la cabeza—, sabré manejar mis tiempos.

Vislumbré un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura se sus labios, que desapareció con el sonido que indicaba un nuevo cambio. Nos despedimos con reverencias y apareció mi nueva pareja, Takashi.

Muy alto...

Me costaba un poco seguir los movimientos del Host silencioso, algo que pareció notar ya que después de pedir permiso acomodó mis pies sobre los suyos para lograr un baile mas fluido.

—Gracias —Le dije cuándo me noté mucho más cómoda con el nuevo estilo de baile.

El solo asintió, lo que asumí como un "De nada", y seguimos bailando en silencio. Pude notar que cada tanto miraba a su primo, quizás atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, por lo que aproveche el momento para pensar algunas cosas con tranquilidad ignorando el bullicio del lugar

¿Por qué pensarían en mí como heredera? Ya era sabido que ese seria Eiji desde su nacimiento, aparte esto se salía de lo que se había planeado... tendría que hablar con mamá urgente y pedirle que me explique que está ocurriendo. Y mi padre... ay, ni siquiera quería pensar en aquello que hablamos cuando lo llame con el celular de Haruhi. Todo esta saliéndose de control y mañana apenas llegue a mi casa los voy a llamar y tendrán que explicarmelo todo.

—Parece que esta vez seré yo el afortunado de tener tu baile, princesa —Tamaki me sacó de mis pensamientos, estando a uno de mis lados entregándome una de sus manos.

¿Kakashi se había ido? ¿En qué momento?

—Eso parece —Sonreí amable aceptando el baile con el king del club.

Tamaki... que chico más problemático. Siempre tan caballeroso y con esas pintas de Don Juan, y aún así siempre preocupándose por todos y ayudando a todo el que lo necesite. Me pregunto cómo serán sus hijos ¿Como Tamaki o como Haruhi? Reí un poco imaginandolo.

—Veo que te estas divirtiendo —Señaló sonriéndome.

—Siendote sincera, jamás disfrute algo tanto como hoy —Miré las otras parejas bailar—, gracias por invitarme.

—No des las gracias, fue un placer que hayas venido —Aseguró imitandome y viendo a los demas bailar.

—Formaste un club excelente.

Pude notar que me miró sorprendido y asintió varias veces cerrando los ojos.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de la familia que tengo en el Host Club —Parecía otro Tamaki, más sereno y maduro—. Todos son realmente excelentes personas y espero que el día de mañana sigan sus sueños y sean felices.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño Tamaki-sempai? —Esta conversación se esta tornando muy filosófica.

—Aún no lo sé —Su mirada viajo al cielo estrellado y no pude evitar asombrarme. Para ser un falso cielo, era completamente hermoso— ¿Y tú, tienes algún sueño?

—Sí —No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapase al recordar—, y creo estar a punto de lograrlo. Quizás puedan saberlo algún día.

—Me alegro por ti, Matsushita-san —Su sonrisa parecía verdadera—Sabes que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, tienes al Host Club a tu disposición.

—Gracias, Tamaki —Le sonreí sintiéndome realmente feliz. Transmitía la cercanía que imaginaba que podría tener ese padre o mejor amigo que nunca tuve, era tranquilizadora y comenzaba a sentirme acompañada por primera vez en muchos años.

En ese momento termino la música y todos comenzaron a dispersarse dirigiéndose al salon dónde sería la cena.

La habitación era gigante, tanto en tamaño como en altura, con varias mesas acomodadas por el lugar. Su piso era de un mármol blanco precioso y las paredes de un rosa pastel bastante lujoso. Pude notar que estaba decorado con varias pancartas y fotos de los miembros del club en diferentes situaciones.

—Aiko —Me llamó Haruhi acercándose por mi espalda—, nuestra mesa es aquella.

Seguí su dedo señalador y vi una mesa redonda situada en el centro del salón.

—¿Nuestra? —Pregunté confundida. No sabía que me sentaría junto a ellos frente a todas las clientas.

Me matarán...

—Sí —Asintió—, Tamaki-sempai dijo que todos los miembros del club nos sentaríamos juntos.

Subió los hombros, dando a entender que tampoco entendia a que se daba esa decisión y caminamos juntas a la mesa donde ya todos los Hosts se encontraban.

—Oye, Tono —Llamarón los gemelos— ¿Por qué hoy no nos sentamos compartiendo mesa con la clientas como normalmente lo hacemos?

—Buena pregunta, Hikaru, Kaoru —Acotó Tamaki sonriendo como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta—. Las mesas están posicionadas estratégicamente para que todas y cada una de nuestras clientas puedan apreciarnos a la vez.

—No creo que eso sea algo bueno... —Murmuré pensando que alguien podría arrojarme algo por mi espalda y nunca me enteraría.

Pero no fue asi, todo lo contrario. La cena fue bastante agradable e incluso algunas clientas se acercaron a mí luego de comer para hablar un poco, entre ellas estaba Ayami.

—¡Kawaii! —Comentó una de ellas mientras jalaba mis cachetes.

—¿Cómo pudiste formar parte del Host Club? —Cuestionó otra de ellas—. Muero por tener tu suerte y poder estar horas al lado de Kyoya-sempai...

—O de Haruhi-kun —Suspiró la hermana de la anterior—... Nee, nee ¿Es cierto que a Haruhi-kun le gustan las chicas altas?

Y luego de esa pregunta, las cinco chicas a mi alrededor empezaron con las preguntas ¿Cuántos pasteles come Honey-sempai por día? ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Mori-sempai? ¿Qué escribe Kyoya-san en su libreta? ¿Qué acondicionador usa Tamaki-san? ¿Alguna vez atrapaste a Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun en alguna de sus historias? ¿Crees que Haruhi-kun me acepte si me le declaro?

Mis ojos viajaban de lado a lado oyendo esas y más preguntas, es que no me daban tiempo ni a pensar una que ya estaban haciendo otra. En un momento creí que podría herir mi cerebro con tanto movimiento. Hubiese sido así si no fuese gracias al aviso de que era hora de ir a las habitaciones, mañana por la mañana ya todos estarían volviendo a sus casas.

Cuando llegue al cuarto que me correspondía me arrojé con fuerza sobre el colchón sin siquiera quitarme el disfraz.

—¿Estas bien Aiko? —Preguntó Haruhi al entrar y verme como la escena de un crimen.

—Sí, solo... nada, estoy bien —Preferí no hacer caso a las dudas que volvían a aparecer en mi cabeza, todo se resolvería mañana.

Nos alistamos para dormir y pude ver que el reloj marcaba un poco mas de las once de la noche, espero poder dormir sin problemas. Apagamos las luces y nos recostamos listas para descansar después de un largo día. Pero yo no podía dormir.

—Haruhi —Susurré a la castaña, sin embargo no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte.

Di varias vueltas sobre el colchón intentando buscar una posición cómoda pero al cabo de un par de minutos desistí, era imposible. Un ruido tras la puerta de la habitación llamó mi atención y sin pensarlo mucho salí a investigar.

Al entrar a la cabaña, antes de las cuatro habitaciones, había un pequeño comedor con un par de sillones y una mesa. Cuando me asomé un poco por detrás de la puerta para intentar ver algo vislumbre una pequeña silueta en la oscuridad del lugar, siendo un poco notable gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los ventanales. Sintiendo una total curiosidad me acerque hasta estar unos pocos pasos tras la sombra y aunque me daba la espalda lo reconocí al instante.

—Honey-sempai —Pronuncié su nombre al descubrir su identidad.

El aludido volteó con rapidez y pude ver restos de crema rodeando sus labios ¿Acaso estaba comiendo pasteles casi a media noche? Me asomé un poco por su espalda y note una pila bastante grande de platos vacíos. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ¿Aquello podía ser normal?

—Ai-chan —Me saludó con una sonrisa cuando me reconoció. Note como miró algo a mis espaldas antes de volver su vista a mi— Ya es media noche ¿No puedes dormir?

—Ah, no... —No podía dejar de mirar aquella pila de platos— ¿Y tú?

—Solo disfruto de un pequeño banquete nocturno.

Rasqué una de mis mejillas, no creo que "pequeño" sea la palabra correcta. Me señaló un trozo de pastel ofreciéndomelo y, aunque lo dude un poco al principio, terminé aceptando.

Me senté a su lado en uno de los sillones y todo se volvio bastante silencioso mientras ambos comíamos a gusto. Pude ver en uno de los pocos muebles que había una máquina de te y pensé que sería una ayuda para conciliar el sueño.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —Pregunté mientras me acercaba a buscar el escondite de las tazas, que seguro estaban en alguno de los muebles.

—Mmmm —Me dió una negativa mientras seguía masticando.

Tomé solo una de las tazas y prepare todo para encender la máquina y solo esperar que esté listo el té de ensueño que había elegido. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho el rubio hace unas horas.

—Honey-sempai —Le llamé volteando a verle, me daba mucha curiosidad a que se refería con eso de "la mejor parte".

Sin embargo, cuando me gire lo encontré con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia abajo ¿Se había dormido? ¿Así de rápido?

El sonido que indicaba que ya estaba mi infusión me saco de mis pensamientos y, después de llenar la taza, volví a sentarme en el mismo lugar mientras disfrutaba del té. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo y no pude evitar concentrarme en la expresión del chico a mi lado.

Su cuerpo, que estaba recostado sobre el espaldar del sillón, se movía acompañando su tranquila respiración. Sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo un plato vacío con manchas rosas en él, su cabello tapaba sus ojos llegando incluso a rozar sus mejillas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

El pecho me empezó a doler y fue cuando note que estaba aguantando la respiración. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de sacudir mi cabeza intentando reaccionar y me terminé lo que sobraba de mi bebida de un solo trago para dejar la taza sobre la mesa, a un lado de la pila de platos. Estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras me apoyaba sobre el espaldar y los ojos empezaron a pesarme bastante.

No me había fijado lo cómodo que era en realidad ese sillón...


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Ouran Academy_**

 ** _Lunes por la mañana_**

Caminaba desganada por los pasillos dirigiéndome al despacho del director luego de avisarme que ya me habían asignado un tutor.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme en este momento?" Fueron las palabras que me dirigió mi madre cuando la llamé el día anterior. "Nosotras tenemos un trato, solo encárgate de cumplir tu parte", después de eso colgó. Mi padre no fue muy distinto, ya que directamente ni contesto mi llamada.

¿Cómo esperan que no cuestione nada si durante años han esperado tener un hijo varón para ser heredero y de la nada planean una reunión para darme el puesto a mi, la hija Matsushita que se mantiene en las sombras?

La cabeza me iba a explotar de tanto pensar en aquello, pero afortunadamente una voz me libero de mis pensamientos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Matsushita-sama?

Miré a la mujer a mi lado, la empleada que estaba a cargo de mí en la ausencia de mis padres, y le sonreí para que no se preocupase. Aria siempre había sido atenta conmigo.

—Estoy bien, un poco preocupada por los exámenes —Reí nerviosa. No era del todo falso, había entrado al Instituto poco antes de los exámenes.

—No se preocupe, seguro el tutor el que le asignaron se encargará de que apruebe todos ellos.

—Eso espero —Susurré. La mujer me apretó uno de mis hombros, dándome apoyo, y lo agradecía inmensamente. Era de las pocas personas de las que disfrutaba su compañía.

Ambas entramos a la pequeña sala de espera antes del despacho del director y en cuanto nos llamaron entramos dónde el hombre en silencio. Había un chico en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio.

—Buenos días —Saludo el director en cuanto cerramos la puerta—. Tengo buenas noticias, ya está disponible tu lugar en el aula "A" —Comentó sonriente—, desde hoy puedes atender a esa clase.

—Gracias —Murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa. No era algo que me importase, pero a mis padres sí.

—Y te presento a Ken Isamu, es un estudiante de último año que aceptó ser tu tutor —Me presentó al chico que lo acompañaba.

Por primera vez me fije en el castaño. A simple vista se notaba que era bastante más alto que yo, de tez blanca casi brillante, sus ojos eran marrones y un lunar ocupaba una de sus mejillas.

—Es un placer conocerte —Saludó con una pequeña reverencia, a lo que imité su gesto un poco incómoda por la mirada de todos puesta en mí.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

Luego de eso el director nos dió pie a irnos a nuestros respectivos salones y una vez fuera me despedí de Aria para comenzar mi jornada estudiantil.

—Matsushita-san —Llamó la voz de aquel chico, Isamu, a mis espaldas—. Sé que eres nueva en el Instituto, si quieres puedo acompañarte para que conozcas el camino a tu nueva aula.

Dude un poco de ello al principio, no me sentía cómoda al imaginarme caminando con un desconocido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ¿De qué se supone que hablaríamos? ¿O es que iríamos todo el camino en silencio?

Parece que el notó mi inseguridad, por lo que dió la iniciativa comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

—Es por aquí.

Suspiré y me resigne a seguirle, estaba pensando ir por el lado contrario al que él caminaba por lo que si iba sola terminaría en cualquier lado menos al que debía llegar.

—¿Te parece bien si nos reunimos en la biblioteca? —Preguntó al pasar un tiempo en silencio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Asentí—. Luego de los horarios de mi club.

—Perfecto —Aceptó mirándome—, yo tambien estoy en un club por lo que me quitas un peso de encima —Sonrió rascándose la nuca.

Detuvo su paso repentinamente y lo imité observando la puerta frente a nosotros.

—Ya llegamos, primero "A".

Le agradecí con una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de allí recordándome que nos encontraríamos luego de las actividades en la biblioteca del primer piso. Esperaba no perderme en aquel trayecto.

 ** _Ouran Academy_**

 ** _Ho_ _ra del almuerzo_**

Me cubría el rostro con ambas manos mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con tres personas pisandome los talones. Resultó que ahora compartía aula con tres compañeros del Host Club y dos de ellos estaban bombardeandome con preguntas desde que me vieron poner un solo pie en el "1-A".

—Oye, Aiko ¿No nos vas a contar que estaban haciendo Honey-sempai y tú?

—Nada...

—Eso no parecía un "nada".

Me detuve en seco para enfrentar a los Hitachiin, quienes no paraban de hacerme preguntas, y a la pobre de Haruhi que estaba siendo arrastrada por los dos jóvenes.

—Ya les dije que no ocurrió nada —Traté de hacerles entender una vez más—, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos. El comió unos pasteles y yo me tomé un té y... y... y solo nos... dormimos.

—¿Té y pastel? Eso suena a cita —Contraatacaron rápidamente los gemelos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Haruhi miró intrigada mi rostro, que seguramente estaba mas rojo que los pétalos que salen de la tercer sala de música al abrir la puerta.

—Estoy bien —Aseguré retomando mi camino hacia la cafetería—. Y no fue nada, solo el sillón era muy cómodo.

Me adentré a la cafetería y al primer paso que dí mis ojos chocharon con otro par, grandes y marrones. Honey nos sonrió alegre y agitó su mano llamandonos. Se me puso la piel de gallina y sentí como mi rostro volvía a tornarse rojo, así que sin esperar más voltee con intenciones de huir de allí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Jamás había escuchado voces tan perversas como esas. Hikaru y Kaoru me habían atrapado antes que pudiese escapar y prácticamente nos llevaron arrastradas a Haruhi y mí mientras corrían a la mesa dónde estaban los Hosts.

Espero que esto no deje marca.

—Hola —Canrurrearon los gemelos.

Sentí como me elevaron con sus brazos y me sentaron en uno de los asientos. Estuve un poco mareada al principio por todo el jaleo pero en cuanto reaccione ya era demasiado tarde, estaba a uno de los lados del Haninozuka.

—Buenos días —Nos saludó Honey a los cuatro.

Involuntariamente me enderecé sobre el asiento, apreté la tela amarilla del uniforme en mis puños y, aunque sintiese ya como mi cara iba enrojeciendo más y más, me preparé para saludar como si nada pasase.

—Ho...la —Susurré tan bajo que ni siquiera estoy segura de si emití alguno o solo movía los labios.

Me estresaban mucho estas situaciones, siempre que sentía vergüenza me inhibia completamente. Necesitaba hallar la forma de irme de allí.

Y es que no quería que interpretaran mal las cosas, entre el chico a mi lado y yo no ocurría ni ocurriría nada, sólo somos compañeros de club y quedamos dormidos en un sillón por sentir sueño, ni siquiera mantuvimos una conversación. No voy a negar que sea lindo pero, aparte de que seguramente no me daría ni la hora, no podía darme el lujo de tener una relación en este momento. Yo solo estoy aqui por un trato que tengo que cumplir y cuando finalice nadie más volverá a saber de mí.

—Supe que te asignaron ya un tutor —Me sacó Kyoya de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba a mi otro lado—. Ken Isamu tiene uno de los mejores promedios.

—¿Cómo...? —Suspiré ya sabiendo la respuesta antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta—. Sí, pero como él tambien forma parte de un club coordinamos estudiar después de las actividades.

—Lo sé —Acomodó sus lentes echando un vistazo a su libreta—, el club de ajedrez suele ser exigente con sus miembros.

Me sorprendí por unos segundos dada la rapidez y cantidad de información que manejaba. Debía de ser cuidadosa si no quería que descubriera nada innecesario. Sin embargo un ruido captó mis sentidos y encontré con que del otro lado de la mesa la castaña era jalada de un extremo a otro por los colorados y Tamaki.

—Ya la oyó, Tono, Haruhi no quiere nada con usted.

—¡Haruhi! —Lloriqueaba el rubio aún luchando por ganar.

—¿No pueden dejarme tranquila ni un momento? —Se quejó ella tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquellos tres—. Solo quiero comer mi obento tranquila.

—Pero Haruhi...

—Ya rindase, que Haruhi quiera algo con usted es mas difícil de conseguir a que Aiko acepte que siente algo por Hon- —Entré en pánico cuando ví por donde iba aquella oración.

—¡¿Me acompañas al baño, Haruhi?! —Pregunté en casi un grito a la vez que me ponía de pie y apoyaba mis manos sobre la mesa.

Todo quedo en silencio y la mirada de los Hosts y algunos estudiantes cerca de nosotros se poso en mí. Si antes sentía verguenza ahora estaba totalmente abochornada.

—¿Eh? —Haruhi parecía no comprender nada—. Pero... no puedo entrar al baño de mujeres.

Caminé rápidamente a su lado y empecé a empujarla para que saliese de allí conmigo prometiendole a los Hosts que volveríamos enseguida.

—¿Que fue todo eso? —Inquirió la castaña cuando salimos de la cafetería.

Me apoyé en la pared del pasillo y me cercioné de estar completamente a solas antes de responder su pregunta.

—Necesitaba aire, pero salir sola sería muy sospechoso.

—Bueno, creo que sí intentabas no llamar la atención esa no era la manera...

—¿Fui muy evidente? —Los nervios empezaron a subirme.

—Creo que la palabra adecuada es "obvia" —Comentó tranquilamente. La honestidad era un gran atributo, pero a veces deseaba que Haruhi tuviese un poco mas de tacto en sus comentarios.

—¿Siempre eres así de directa, Haruhi? —Reí un poco tratando de calmar mis emociones.

—Aiko —La miré a los ojos dándole a entender que tenía toda mi atención— ¿Te gusta Honey-sempai?

No respondí, simplemente le mantuve la mirada hasta sentir que mi corazón se calmó del todo.

—No.

—Estas roja —Selañó mi rostro delator.

—No me gusta nadie —Aseguré negando varias veces con la cabeza y las manos—. Cualquier persona en mi situación se pondría nerviosa si le persiguen durante toda una mañana insistiendo que tiene sentimientos por alguien, aún siendo totalmente falso.

—Entonces no tienes porque ponerte de esa forma —Me tranquilizó sonriéndome amablemente—. Hikaru y Kaoru suelen divertirse haciendo esas cosas, solo no te dejes llevar mucho por eso.

Tenía razón, yo sé que no tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento por nadie y no debía dejarme influenciar solo por una broma como aquella. Seguro en poco tiempo se les iría esa idea de la cabeza y podría volver a mis días de tranquilidad.

 ** _Tercer Sala de Música_**

 ** _Horarios de Club_**

No podría haber estado más equivocada.

Desde que volvimos del "baño" los Hitachiin parecían estar más seguros de aquello. Me seguían a todos lados, incluso me esperaron fuera del baño de mujeres solo para seguir intentando que les diera la razón.

Solo pude estar a solas durante el horario del club, y eso si no contamos cuando llegaron los hermanos a buscar las bandejas de los pedidos y me atosigaron unos minutos más. Si no hubiese sido por Kyoya, quien les llamó la atención por el tiempo que les estaba llevando buscar un par de bandejas, se hubiesen quedado allí hasta que cerraran las puertas y fuese la hora de volver a casa.

Volver a casa... necesitaba llegar y darme un largo y relajante baño. Pero no, exactamente ese día debía empezar las clases con mi nuevo tutor.

—Pensé que no vendrías —Sonrió aliviado Isamu cuándo lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento, este lugar es enorme —Me rasqué la mejilla deseando que se creyera mi excusa. No le diría que llegue tarde porque huía de un par de demonios de cabello naranja.

—Lo entiendo, tambien tarde un poco en guiarme entre tanto pasillo —Rió aparentemente recordando esos tiempos.

Sin perder más tiempo encontramos un lugar cómodo dentro de la enorme biblioteca en el cual estudiar tranquilamente, aunque en este horario el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

Empezamos con un poco de literatura, dado que en la semana me retomarían el exámen que me quedo pendiente de la semana anterior, para terminar con unos ejercicios de matemáticas que debía llevar de tarea para el día siguiente.

—¿Cómo lograste tener uno de los mejores promedios? —Pregunté tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos mientras el me observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Llevamos una hora y siento que en vez de aprender empiezo a olvidar entre tanta teoría y definiciones.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un mal maestro? —Su voz sonó tan fría que por un momento pareció otra persona.

Lo miré asustada al darme cuenta de las palabras que había usado, no me refería a eso, en mi mente no sonó de esa forma. Moví mis manos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, pero soltó una carcajada que me dejó atónita.

—No pongas esa cara, solo estaba bromeando —Rió cubriéndose la boca para no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria.

No sabía que responder a eso, por lo que solo volví a concentrarme en las cuentas frente a mí ignorando lo recién ocurrido.

—Oye, no te enojes, solo era una broma.

—No estoy enojada —Le resté importancia sin dejar de leer el ejercicio.

Empecé a resolver lo que me salía cuando sentí que alguien ocupó el asiento a mi lado.

—Este es distinto —Señaló Isamu desde mi costado señalando el ejercicio que me encontraba resolviendo—No se utiliza factor común, hay que resolverlo por diferencia de cuadrados.

—¿Diferencia de qué? —Fruncí el ceño confundida.

—Diferencia de cuadrados —Repitió tomando el papel y el lápiz en el que escribia notas para que use como "recordatorio"—. Estos se multiplican de esta forma y lo aprovechas para simplificar.

Lo resolví de esa forma y por fin me dió el resultado correcto. Resolví unos pocos más hasta que mi cerebro dijo basta y me estiré sobre el respaldar aliviando la tensión en mi espalda.

—¿Quieres que retomemos mañana? —Preguntó observandome, seguía sentado a uno de mis lados— Te veo agotada.

—Te lo agradecería —Suspiré.

Comenzamos a guardar los apuntes y nos encaminamos a la entrada del instituto, pude ver por los ventanales de los corredores que ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Matsushita-san —Llamó una voz tras de mí y al girarme encontré a Ayami caminando en mi dirección.

—Buenas tardes —Saludé feliz de encontrarla, no la ví en toda la jornada— ¿También te quedaste a estudiar?

—Sí —Asintió apretando unos libros contra su pecho, pude ver como miraba de reojo a Isamu—, ¿Te molestaría si caminamos juntas?

—Claro que puedes acompañarnos, Ayami-san —Accedió cordialmente el castaño.

—Ah... gracias —Masculló con la vista en el suelo y se posicionó a mi otro lado.

Esto era muy extraño, se la notaba claramente incómoda por la situación y miraba de soslayó a Isamu en cada oportunidad que tenía.

¿Estaré siendo un mal tercio?

Cuando llegamos a las grandes puertas de ingreso, tras varios minutos en completo silencio, nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su respectiva limusina. Una vez subí a la mía me asomé por la ventanilla y ví como ambos intercambiaban unas palabras antes de irse.

No me esperaba que ambos se conociesen, pero actuaban tan extraño que no sabía si es que alguna vez se habían gustado u odiado. De todas formas no era algo que tendría que importarme, pero mi maldita curiosidad me superaba en ciertos momentos.

Aproveché el trayecto hacia mi casa para repasar los apuntes que mi nuevo tutor me había dejado y ocupar mis pensamientos en algo útil. Cuarenta minutos después ya estaba en mi cuarto, vistiéndome luego de aquella relajante ducha que aseguraba que me merecía.

—Matsushita-sama —Llamó una de las empleadas desde el otro lado de la puerta—, su madre llamó ésta mañana y pidió hablar con usted en cuanto volviese.

—De acuerdo —Respondí poniéndome la última prenda, mis pantuflas de conejito.

Rebusqué mi celular entre los bolsillos del portafolio que llevaba al instituto y una vez que lo tuve en mis manos busqué el número de mi madre en la corta lista de contactos para llamarla rápidamente.

—Hasta que te dignas a llamarme —Fue lo primero que escuché luego del descolgar de la llamada— ¿Creés que éstas son horas de volver a tu casa?

—Me demoré porque comencé las clases con mi tutor.

—Hasta que al fin hacen bien su trabajo —Masculló y oí el ruido de una puerta cerrarse— ¿Quién es?

—No lo conozco —Revolví los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría ahora—, Ken Isamu se llama.

—¿Ken? ¿De Ken Technology? —Parecía bastante emocionada—. Eso es fantástico, nos vendría bien establecer relaciones con ellos. No dejes pasar la oportunidad.

—También me han trasladado al aula "A" —Cambié de tema.

—Genial, ahora solo necesitamos que seas tu mejor versión y no lo arruines —Recalcó las últimas palabras.

—¿Papá está allí?

—No ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre mi marido? —Se puso a la defensiva.

—Porque quería preguntarle algo —"Vieja loca" me faltó decirle, pero no quería problemas ahora.

—Te escucho —Ya me la imaginaba de brazos cruzados, mirándome con aires de superioridad.

—Dijo algo el otro día que no me puedo sacar de...

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —Cortó mi relato—, hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí.

—¿Seré nombrada heredera? —Pregunté sin tapujos— ¿Por qué?

No recibí respuesta en un principio, hasta llegué a pensar que la llamada se había cortado, hasta que pude escuchar su risa del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, haremos una ceremonia, pero no te creas tan portante —Se la veía divertida con mi duda—, solo es un paso más de mi plan. El verdadero heredero será mi hijo, como ya deberías de saberlo.

—Si, si, solo... no entiendo —Me senté sobre mi cama jugando con mis pies.

—No pienses mucho en eso, ya sabes que mi marido solo hace las cosas que yo le pido —Argumentó como si fuese obvio—. Nuestro trato sigue en pie, tu solo encárgate de generar vínculos que mejoren la situación de mi familia y yo me encargaré de cumplir tu caprichito, luego nadie se acordará de tí.

Estaba por responderle cuando se oyó que la puerta que ella había cerrado anteriormente había sido bierta y la llamada término dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Debí haber imaginado que la idea de mi padre no era más que una estrategia de su parte.

Apoyé el teléfono sobre la cama y me quedé allí, observando el techo por unos minutos. Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba, ya sabía que solo me habían inscripto en el instituto por una "misión" que debía cumplir pero si lo pienso mejor, creo que podría llegar a extrañar a los chicos del Host.

~~~~~~

 **Capítulo largo y actualización rápida para recompensar la tardanza entre capitulos anteriores.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y en poco llegan cosas interesantes *guiño, guiño***

 **Pueden comentar si quieren, nos leemos en poco tiempo .**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Maratón 1/3**

Corría lo más deprisa que me lo permitía el uniforme en dirección a mi aula. No solo había llegado varios minutos tardes, sino que también había olvidado por completo mi cambio de salón.

Le dí dos golpes a la puerta de madera en cuanto llegué a mi destino y notar que el profesor ya había comenzado la clase. Tuve que esforzarme en no apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo cansado sobre mis rodillas mientras esperaba, eso no era propio de una dama.

—¿Si? —Miró extrañado el adulto en cuanto abrió la puerta. No era ninguno de los profesores del día de ayer.

—Soy una nueva alumna suya —Le informé para luego hacer una reverencia—, lamento la demora.

—No da una buena primera impresión siendo impuntual, señorita —Contestó después de observarme minuciosamente—. La clase ya comenzó hace varios minutos, espero verla dentro del salón la próxima vez.

Me tensé al oírle. Esperaba que los maestros de este instituto fuesen más comprensivos con sus alumnos sabiendo la clase social a la que estos pertenecían.

—Lo lamento mucho —Volví a disculparme con otra reverencia.

—Hasta la próxima clase, luego pídale a alguno de sus compañeros que le expliqué lo de hoy.

Y sin decir más volvió a cerrar la puerta frente a mis narices. Apoyé mi frente sobre la madera y suspiré. Genial, mi día ya empezó siendo malo. Como si no hubiese alcanzado con el día de ayer.

No quedaba más por hacer, así que afirme el agarre sobre mi portafolio y me dispuse a ir a la biblioteca. Por lo menos aprovecharía de estudiar más para el exámen de Literatura.

—¿A dónde vas?

Volví a mirar la puerta mientras me tocaba el pecho con la mano libre, un poco asustada por la voz inesperada.

—¿Eh? —Miré confundida al chico de cabellos colorados que me miraba desde la puerta.

Me esperaba al profesor, no a uno de los Hitachiin. El me guiñó un ojo de forma complice a la vez que me tomaba por los hombros en un medio abrazo y volteaba a ver al profesor, quien por cierto nos miraba expectante.

—Lo siento, Sensei, Aiko no llego a tiempo porque tuvo que pasar por la enfermería.

—¿Es eso? —Preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Si? —Respondí, sonando más como una duda, mirando hacía arriba al rostro del colorado ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Y por qué todos eran más altos que yo?

—Si, Aiko —Podía jurar que ví una gota resbalar por su frente—. La enfermera me dió el certificado para que se lo alcance por si no llegaba a su clase.

Rebuscó un papel en su bolsillo y se lo tendió al profesor. Este le dió un vistazo rápido y señaló en dirección a los pupitres.

—Tomen asiento, y la próxima vez espero que me lo haga saber usted, señorita Matsushita.

Aun no me lo creía ¿El profesor había caído en esa mentira barata? ¿Y por qué tendría un certificado de la enfermería el Hitachiin? Bueno, sea lo que sea no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Volví a dar una pequeña reverencia y caminé rápidamente a mi pupitre con el gemelo a mis espaldas. Pude ver a Haruhi diciéndome que ella tampoco comprendía nada con la mirada.

—Bueno, sigamos con la clase —Avisó el profesor llamando la atención de sus alumnos, ya que todos tenían su atención en nosotros.

Yo suspiré aliviada cuando me senté, con el colorado tomando su lugar a un lado mío, y saqué mi anotador junto a un bolígrafo.

—Gracias —Susurré. Sus ojos ámbar me miraron traviesos y pude ver un brillo pasar por ellos.

—No agradezcas, ya nos devolveras el favor.

Me aterré tras esa sentencia y esta vez ambos hermanos me sonrieron. La sonrisa mas aterradora que ví en mi vida ¿Dónde me había metido?

Debí haber corrido a la biblioteca cuando pude.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Receso**

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté por sobre el hombro de mi compañera castaña.

—Una inauguración —Soltó con simpleza guardando el folleto que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme en el portafolio—, un nuevo parque en mi barrio.

—¿Parque? —Mi cabeza cayendo a un lado y mis cabellos colorados haciendo una cortina ondulada— ¿Esos con atracciones gigantescas?

—No, uno normal.

Fruncí el seño y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho de forma pensante. Ambas estábamos a solas en el aula, luego del receso los estudiantes habían salido y los hermanos diabólicos fueron a buscar "algo secreto".

—Eso es un parque normal, Haruhi —Sentencié sentandome en el pupitre frente al suyo para vernos cara a cara.

—Lo que tu dices es un parque de diversiones —Murmuró un poco cansada de la conversación—, esto es mas sencillo y menos bullicioso.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunté emocionada, quería conocer aquello. De pequeña siempre fui criada sin salir mas allá de las puertas de mi casa y solo había asistido una vez a un parque de diversiones.

—Es hoy —Comentó como si fuese alguna clase de excusa, yo asentí varias veces para seguir insistiendole—. No lo se, Aiko —Suspiró—. Tengo que preparar la cena y estudiar.

—Por favoooor —Lloriqueé un poco, apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis manos en el respaldar del asiento y haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Nunca fui a algo así y me gustaría ir con una amiga.

Volvió a negarse, aunque podía ver que comenzó a dudar un poco de su elección por lo que insistí un poco más, y con poco me refiero a varios minutos, hasta que al final acepto mi propuesta casi por obligación.

—¡Yeeei! —Festejé alzando mis brazos, para inmediatamente hacerlos caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo cuando un aura oscura me rodeó.

—Que drástico —Comentó Haruhi al verme, una mueca formándose en su rostro.

—Uh... tengo que encontrarme con mi tutor luego del club.

—Bueno, la inauguración comienza a las siete de la tarde con varios puestos de comida —Me informó haciendo que el aura pesimista se disipe—. Creo que eso te da tiempo de sobra.

—¡Yeeeei! —Volví a elevar mis brazos a la vez que sonreía y cerraba mis ojos. Al fin una bien.

—¿Planificando algo sin nosotros?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al escuchar esas voces a mi espalda. Haruhi solo suspiró como sabiendo lo próximo que ocurriría.

Un brazo se deslizó por mis hombros y otro idéntico por el de Haruhi. Estabamos rodeadas.

—¿Que haremos hoy? —Sonrieron.

—¡Nada! —Contestamos junto a Haruhi al mismo tiempo que la campana anunciando el fin de receso nos salvaba.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Fin de clases**

Este definitivamente no era mi día, no solo llegue tarde al inicio de clases sino que también estaba retrasada en los horarios del club.

—Matsushita-san —Escuché que me llamaron cuando iba a paso rápido en dirección a la Tercer Sala de Música.

—Honta-san —Saludé a la castaña cuando la ví unos pasos más adelante en el corredor.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó al notar mi apuro.

—Voy tarde al club —Avisé calmando mi respiración poco agitada— ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿Ah? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida y poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo no voy.

—Entonces vamos —Tomé su mano para llevarla a mi lado—, seguro se pondrán felices de que vuelvas.

Sin poner resistencia alguna aceptó que la lleve conmigo, pero podía notarse como trataba de ocultar su rubor con su mano libre.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Fin horarios de Club**

Al fin podía salir. Nada mas llegar a la Tercer Sala de Música prácticamente corrí a hacer mi trabajo y no me detuve hasta que todas y cada una de las clientas se fueron. Fue un día agotador.

—Haruhi —Llamé a la castaña cuando la ví en uno de los sillones.

—¿Vas camino a la tutoría? —Preguntó al verme con portafolio en mano.

—Así es, yo... —Miré nuestro alrededor, comprobando que nadie este escuchando nuestra conversación—, luego te mando un mensaje para avisarte que estoy en camino.

—De acuerdo, tendré todo listo para entonces —Sonrió amistosa.

Con un gesto de manos salude a los demás miembros y fui a la biblioteca, donde Isomu ya me esperaba en la misma mesa.

Luego de dos horas de estudio que parecían nunca avanzar ya estaba libre por el resto del día. En el momento en el que subí a la limusina le envie un texto a Haruhi y en respuesta recibí la dirección de su hogar.

—Hola, Aiko —Saludó Haruhi en cuanto abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Llevaba un pantalón jean por las rodillas y una blusa rosa suelta por encima.

—Hola —Sonreí para hacerle una seña al chofer de que ya podía marcharse— ¿Vamos?

—Sí, ya deben de estar por comenzar la apertura, pero ¿No quieres cambiarte primero?

—Ah —Reaccioné al recordar que aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto— ¿Tienes algo que puedas prestarme?

—Creo que algo puede llegar a quedarte bien —Comentó entrando a su casa—. Cierra la puerta al entrar.

Obedeciendo, di unos pasos dentro de su hogar y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para seguirla hasta lo que era su habitación. No pude evitar mirar con atención toda su casa.

—Creo que a esto se refiere a la gente cuando dice "Hogar, dulce hogar".

—Pruebate esto, es uno de los vestidos que me regalo mi padre en mi cumpleaños anterior —Me ignoró pasándome un vestido celeste—. Es algo corto para mi gusto, pero seguro a tí te va bien.

—Gracias —Acepté y me dejó sola en la habitación para poder cambiarme. Era un vestido sencillo, suelto, con pequeños detalles como unos bolsillos con moños.

Una vez listas, cerró con llave la entrada y nos dirigimos por una de las calles, dónde ya se veian varios grupos de personas deambular.

—¡Wa! —Me sorprendí cuando al acercarnos habia un pequeño lugar, asumo es el parque, con algunos juegos para los más pequeños, bastantes luces y unos cuantos puestos de comida en las calles que lo rodeaban—. Esto se ve distinto a lo que esperaba.

—Te dije que era algo sencillo —Comentó Haruhi caminando a lado.

—Tenias razón —Murmuré mirando todo el lugar— ¡Mira! Un puesto de juegos ¡Oh! Ahí venden helados ¡Y mira ahí! Los Hosts nos están saludando.

Ambas nos detuvimos en seco ante eso y podía jurar que hasta nos convertimos en piedra.

Parece ser que no fuimos tan discretas después de todo.

—¡Haruhi! —Gritó un emocionado Tamaki corriendo hacia nosotras y alzando a la pobre castaña en un abrazo asfixiante.

—¡Nee, Nee, Aiko-chan! —Apareció Honey saltando a uno de mis lados— ¿Viste? ¡Allí estan dando pruebas gratis de helados!

—El helado de plebeyo es el mejor —Comentaron ambos colorados en cada una de mis orejas.

No hizo falta más que eso para correr en la dirección a la que apuntaba el rubio. Lo siento, Haruhi.

Luego de un par de vueltas y helados distintos, acompañada de Honey y Mori, nos reencontramos con los demás en uno de los bancos del parque. Aún con un helado en cada una de mis manos.

—Hola —Saludé al acercarnos— ¿Estas bien, Haruhi?

La castaña me miró, transmitiendo la traición que cometí con una sola mirada. Sonreí nerviosa y sin saber exactamente que hacer le ofrecí uno de mis helados.

—Gracias —Murmuró tomándolo y comenzando a comerlo antes de que siga derritiendose.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Frutilla? —Preguntó uno de los gemelos acercándose a uno de mis lados.

—Sí, te sorprendería cuan distinto es al que preparan en mi casa —Le comenté llevando otra cucharada a mi boca.

—Deberiamos probarlo entonces —Comentó su gemelo a mi otro lado. Aún no logro diferenciarlos por completo, pero tengo el presentimiento que éste es Hikaru y el primero en hablar fue Kaoru.

—Deberían darse prisa, ya estaba por acabarse —Informé.

Escuché una pequeña risa y pude ver a Kyoya negando varias veces con la cabeza e intercambiando su vista entre mí y alguien más. No lo había escuchado decir palabra alguna en todo este tiempo. Pensé en preguntarle que ocurría cuando una mano me tomó por la barbilla y mis ojos conectaron directo con otro par ámbar ¿Hikaru?

—Entonces quizás lo mejor sea que compartamos lo que queda —Murmuró, bastante cerca de mi rostro para mi gusto.

—La verdad, no se...eh... —Tartamudeé invitablemente. Creo que nunca estuve tan cerca de un chico en mi vida, y era algo bastante incómodo para ser sincera. Traté de dar un paso hacia atrás negando varias veces con la cabeza tratando de reaccionar cuándo choque mi espalda con algo y una mano me tomo por la cintura.

—Dicen que todo sabe mejor cuando viene de alguien más —Murmuró quien supongo que es Kaoru en mi oreja y me sentí enrojecer por completo. No quise voltear, sabía que si lo hacía quedaríamos tan cerca que nuestras narices podrían rozarse.

Pensaba como escapar de la situación sin perder la mente en el proceso cuando una mano me jaló del brazo, alejándome de los gemelos quienes me tenían prácticamente encerrada entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Encontré un puesto increible, Ai-chan! ¡Ven, Nee, Nee!

Me sentí totalmente en paz al percatarme que fue gracias a Honey el regreso de mi libertad. Aunque no pude evitar ver un flash oscuro cuando sus ojos se posaron en los gemelos. Fue tan rápido que pudo ser mi imaginación, pero una parte de mi conservabaa esperanza de que quizas...

—¿Quieres pedir primero? —Preguntó el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos y lo ví atento a mi respuesta.

Leí el cartel frente a nosotros y no dude ni un solo segundo a mi elección.

—Una hamburguesa sería genial —Comenté y luego de un asentimiento pidió dos hamburguesas, gaseosas y conos de papas fritas—. Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme —Negó Honey antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado—. Siempre puedes devolver el favor.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante eso y no pude evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento.

—Me encantaría.

Me miró un poco sorprendido y devolvió la sonrisa antes de revolverme el cabello jugetonamente.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Maratón 2/3**

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc...

Mareé al pobre lápiz entre mis dedos. Releía una y otra y una vez más la hoja con las respuestas en mi exámen de literatura ¿Por qué nadie me informó que en los institutos cuando dicen que te "retomaran el exámen" en realidad te harán otras preguntas? Habré parecido una tonta.

Ya varios días habían pasado desde la noche de la apertura del parque en el barrio de Haruhi y estudié lo más que pude para aprobar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que ciertas cosas llegaran a mi mente, entre ellos: un pequeño Sempai rubio.

Jodidas hormonas.

No era que sienta lo que la gente suele llamar "Amor", pero sentía algo extraño cada vez que lo veía y estaba tan confundida y asustada ante eso que no pude dirigirle la mirada desde entonces. ¿Infantil? Quizás ¿Necesario? No lo sé ¿Funcionó? Para nada.

Un par de veces note como Honey intentó acercarse y luego de salir corriendo en varias oportunidades se volvió más insistente.

—Se acabó el tiempo, señorita Matsushita —Anunció la profesora.

—Sí —Entregué el exámen y salí del aula a gran velocidad.

Kyouya había sido bastante comprensivo respecto al examen y me permitió llegar tarde al club el día de hoy para poder realizarlo. Eso sí, necesitaba aprobarlo a toda cosa porque en caso contrario tendría que realizar algunas horas extras en el club.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando al acercarme a la Tercer Sala de Música no se escuchaba ruido alguno; ni risas, ni clientas con sus "¡Kyaa!", ni gritos de Tamaki, nada. Extraño.

—Buenos d-

Ví interrumpido mi saludo al abrir la puerta cuando un par de manos me jalaron dentro del lugar y cerraron la puerta con una rapidez sobrehumana. Lo próximo que sabía era que estaba en uno de los sillones rodeada por todos los Hosts. Haruhi a un lado, Honey al otro.

—¿...ías? —Terminé dudosa sin entender de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Me tomo Tamaki por los hombros, sacudiendome un poco.

—Sí, pero... —Miré extrañada a todos los miembros, se veían extraños— ¿Tú lo estas?

—No lo sabe aún —Comentaron los gemelos.

Dirigí mi atención a la única persona que podría explicarme que ocurría, Ootori Kyouya. Éste suspiró y trás acomodar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz arrojó unas fotos sobre la mesa ratona entre el sillón y ellos.

—Parece que hay un espía —Explicó.

Tomé las fotos entre mis manos y sentí la sangre bajarme por el cuerpo, palideciendo. Había varias fotos, todas ellas de mí con... Mitsukuni. Algunas fueron tomadas en el campamento, otras en el instituto y las últimas dos eran de la noche de la inauguración del parque.

—¿Qué? —No podía creerlo, era algo insano— ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma pesada?

—No, Ai-chan —Murmuró Honey a uno de mis lados, su tono de voz fue tan profundo y oscuro que sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda—. Nos han estado siguiendo, lo pueden estar haciendo en este momento.

Me negaba a creerlo, me puse de pie para dar vueltas a nuestro al rededor sin dejar de mirar las fotos. Hasta que caía en la cuenta de algo al ver una en específico. En el campamento.

—Lo recuerdo —Bramé acercándome a Kyouya para enseñarle aquella foto—. Aquí, en ese momento había notado algo escondido entre los árboles.

—Cierto —Observó la foto unos segundos antes de marcar un numero en su movil y comenzó a alejarse—. Pediré una copia de todas las camaras de seguridad ese día, si pudiste notarlo debe ser porque aquella persona se asomó lo suficiente. Quizás consigamos algo.

—¡Necesitamos un plan! —Gritó Tamaki llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Sí, Tono! —Acordaron los Hitachiin— ¡Operación, vigilar a Aiko las veinticuatro horas del día comienza!

—¿Qué? —Me plasmé ante aquello— ¡Claro que no! ¡Haruhi! —Recurrí a la persona más pensante—, diles que eso es ilegal.

—Eso es ilegal —Respondió con tranquilidad.

—Eso no es divertido, Haruhi —Se quejaron los gemelos.

—¿No lo entiendes, Haruhi? —Lloró Tamaki arrojándose sobre ella solo para recibir un empujón y caer a los pies del sillón— Esto es una emergencia clase S.

—No van a vigilarme todo el tiempo —Insistí. Eso sería incómodo y tendría que tener cuidado de no hablar temas que no les comprometía—. No es por prejuzgar, pero esto podría ser obra de una de las clientas a las que no le caigo bien. Puede ser una estrategia para asustarnos lo suficiente para que yo salga del club o algo así.

—¡Eureka! —Saltó el rubio de segundo, tan entusiasmado que no pensarías que hace segundos se lamentaba arrojado en el suelo—. Si es un espía, seremos espías del espía.

—No creo que eso-

No pude terminar de formular mi oposición cuándo todos los Host, excepto Haruhi y Kyouya, comenzaron a idear un plan. Suspiré sabiendo que no escucharían lo que les diga, por lo que me decanté a sentarme a un lado de la castaña esperando el resultado final de todo esto.

—Bien, Aiko —Tamaki se posicionó frente a mi, los Hitachiin a un lado y los de tercero al otro—. Ya tenemos la solución.

—¿Actuar cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido y seguir con las actividades normalmente? —Pregunté un poco esperanzada de la afirmativa.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió Tamaki poniéndose de pie sobre la pequeña mesa ratona—. Seremos tus espías para atrapar al espía.

—Totalmente en desacuerdo —Formé una cruz con mis brazos.

—No necesitamos que estes deacuerdo —Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Seremos como tu sombra —Susurraron los gemelos tratando de sonar misteriosos—, ni siquiera notarás nuestra presencia.

—Eso es escalofriante —Murmuré hundiéndome más en el sillón. Haruhi me dió unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro como consuelo.

—No te preocupes, Ai-chan —Sonrió Honey desde los hombros de su primo—. Nosotros te protejeremos ¿Nee, Takashi?

—Sí —Asintió el aludido.

Alejé mi vista del rubio asintiendo varias veces, solo con verlo a los ojos y ya no sabía que contestar. Me estaba volviendo loca. Noté como Haruhi me miró extrañada unos segundos para luego mirar desinteresada a los demás miembros que discutían sobre algo.

—Me enviarán una copia de todas las cámaras de seguridad por la noche —Avisó Kyouya volviendo a acercarse a nosotros—. Por ahora lo mejor es no levantar sospechas al espía, sino estará atento a no dejarse ver por ninguno de nosotros.

—Bueno, lamento arruinar su diversión —Me puse de pie, tomando mi portafolio camino a la salida—. Pero tengo una tutoría a la cual asistir.

Salí del lugar pero antes de seguir caminando volví a abrir la puerta encontrandolos a pocos pasos de la misma.

—Y no me sigan —Les advertí entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seríamos capaces de eso, Aiko —Sonrieron los Hitachiin, elevando ambos pulgares—. Cuenta con nosotros.

Asentí y volví a cerrar la puerta de la Tercer Sala de Música para dirigirme a la biblioteca de costumbre.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Tutoría**

Apreté el pobre lápiz con fuerza entre mis dedos, les pedí que no me siguieran.

Un par de cabezas coloradas se escondían detrás de unos libros, claramente fingiendo leer cuando ambos libros estaban alrevés.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Isomu me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi atención vuelva a él al momento.

—Lo siento —Sonreí nerviosa ante su mirada atenta—, estaba pensando en el exámen de hoy. Espero haberlo aprobado.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —Le restó importancia—, estudiaste mucho para eso. Lo que necesitas ahora es concentrarte, preocupate subir tus calificaciones y cualquier distracción es perjudicial.

—Perdón.

Siguió explicándome un poco sobre las materias en la que mi calificación era la peor, ponía todo mi empeño en ignorar a los dos chicos que obviamente me vigilaban.

Estábamos por terminar cuando le ví atento a algo a mis espaldas, posó su atención en mi y siguió escribiendo los apuntes que me dejaba al igual que siempre. Pero esta vez, me acercó la hoja para que pudiese leerla.

" _Hay alguien espiandonos_ ".

Me sentí totalmente avergonzada de que lo haya notado y con mi propio lápiz le respondí.

" _Ignoralos, son mis compañeros del club_ ".

El negó antes de responder.

" _No, era una sola persona. En cuanto la ví se escondió tras las estanterías_ ".

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo antes de empezar a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho.

" _¿Sabés quién era?_ "

" _No, tenía la cara tapada tras un sombrero. Pero creo que llevaba una cámara_ ".

Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista a los Hitachiin, pero ya no estaban ¿También lo habrán notado?

—Debería irme —Le dije comenzando a guardar mis útiles.

—Oye ¿Ocurre algo? —Detuvo mis movimientos tomando uno de mis brazos con su mano.

—No, solo recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

—De acuerdo —Dudó, soltándome pero sin dejar de observarme como si me estuviese a analizando—. Si necesitas algo, aquí me tienes.

Le dí las gracias y salí del lugar con rapidez. Si tenía la suerte suficiente podría hallar yo misma a aquella persona.

Mi cabeza iba a mil kilómetros por hora, pensando en quién podría ser y cuales eran sus objetivos. Hasta que alguien me detuvo.

—Honta-san —Me sorprendí al ver a la castaña, quien apareció de repente a pocos pasos delante de mí.

—Buenos días, Matsushita-san —Saludó acercándose lo suficiente para poder susurrar lo siguiente— ¿La viste?

—¿A quién?

—La foto —Respondió poniendo una expresión confundida—. Dejaron en mi portafolio una foto de Honey-Sempai junto a tí.

—¿No sabés quién pudo ser? —Pregunté, estaba sorprendida ante su revelación ¿Por qué le dejaría a ella una foto de nosotros?

—Tengo algunas dudas —Confesó—. De todas formas, estoy investigando un poco.

—¿Pero por qué te darían una a tí? —Le pregunté anonadada.

—No lo sé —Nego varias veces—, solo venía a advertirte que tengas cuidado con Akemi e Isomu.

Eso sí me dejo confundida.

—¿Por qué Isomu?

—Es el hermano mayor de Akemi —Comentó sorprendida—. Pensé que lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía —Eso no me lo esperaba, y si bien no me había cruzado a Akemi en mis días aquí esto podría ser algo relevante.

—Ten cuidado, no es un mal chico en sí mismo pero cuando se trata de su hermana... —Hizo una pausa para soltar un poco de aire—, es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

—De acuerdo, tendré cuidado. Tú también.

—Seguro —Sonrió—. Tengo que irme, estoy haciendo tareas extras para ganar puntos y debo terminar antes que cierren las bibliotecas.

Nos despedimos y caminé, ya más tranquila, a la entrada. No valía la pena buscar el rastro de alguien que seguramente ya tuvo el tiempo suficiente de escapar, o en el mejor de los casos Hikaru y Kaouro ya lo consiguieron.

—Aiko —Kyouya estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de las puertas de entrada.

—Hola, que extraño encontrarte a esta hora —Saludé acercándome a él.

—Te esperaba —Confesó, sorprendiendome.

—No me digas que estas metido en todo esto de espiarme —Lo podía esperar de todos, pero el morocho era un chico ocupado y no se me ocurría alguna razón por la que este participando en esto.

—No, en realidad tengo algo que hablar contigo —Un brillo cruzó sus lentes y comenzó a dirigirse fuera del edificio—. Mi limusina nos espera, es mejor que hablemos de esto en un lugar privado.

Le seguí por detrás hasta que llegamos a una de las limusinas que esperaban en la entrada, la mía no estaba allí. El chófer nos abrió la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar y todo fue silencio hasta que el vehículo arrancó.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Inquirí una vez que no soporte más el silencio.

—Quizás pienses que no debería saber sobre esto —Empezó, sacando su portátil—, pero como manager del Host Club debo saber reaccionar ante todas las situaciones que pueden ocurrir. Y en tu caso, tus secretos pueden causar muchos problemas.

Lo observé pensativa durante unos segundos, es imposible que lo sepa todo. Mis manos temblaban de los nervios pero no podía hablar y dejar que se me escapase algo de lo que el no sabía.

—¿A que secretos te refieres?

—Podríamos empezar por tu línea sanguínea —Comentó y no pude evitar insultar por lo bajo ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

—No entiendo en que podría afectar eso al club —Contesté.

—En que necesitas apoyo —Aseguró cruzándose de brazos—, si brindas esa información recibirás nuestra ayuda no solo como miembro del mismo club, sino como amiga también.

Bien, eso fue impactante. Pensé un poco como formular una respuesta coherente y casi podía jurar ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro que me observaba atentamente.

—No lo sé, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar —Confesé mirando mis manos y jugando un poco con mis dedos—. Nunca tuve "amigos"... aunque ya debes de saber eso.

—Lo sé, por eso creí que era mejor hacértelo saber —Se veía complacido con mi reacción.

—De todas formas, necesito tiempo —Avisé poniendo mi palma frente a mi, en forma de notificarle "espera".

—Me parece bien —Aceptó—, solo recuerda que ellos lo entenderán.

—Gracias —Agradecí, aún poco nerviosa tras sentirme exhibida frente a sus ojos.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Maratón 3/3**

¡Muy buenas noticias!: Exámen aprobado. Lo que significa que no debía nada de horas extras al club. Y por si fuera poco hoy tendría el día libre de tutoría ya que Isomu debía prepararse para un torneo con su club de ajedrez.

Por lo cual, justo ahora me encontraba tarareando una canción mientras completaba los pedidos de las clientas de los Host.

—Te ves feliz —La voz de Haruhi sonó cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Aprobé un exámen y tengo la tarde libre —Le conté mientras acomodaba las bandejas en el carro.

—¿No tenías hoy entrenamiento con Honey-Sempai?

Su pregunta me descolocó. Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado sin despegar mis ojos de ella, mientras estos se entrecerraban de a poco.

—¿Entrenamiento? —Se escapó la pregunta con voz aguda por mi garganta—. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Los chicos estaban hablando sobre eso unos minutos antes de que llegues —Comentó parpadeando varias veces.

—Oh, bueno —Le pasé el carro con los pedidos listos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa brillante— ¿Podrías decirle a Kyoya-Sempai que venga aquí en cuanto pueda, por favor?

Murmuró algo que sonó como un "Claro" y se alejó dándome un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta tras su salida.

No solo me seguían a todo lado al que fuese, sino que ahora tambien planeaban robar mis horas libres.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Kyouya entrando al pequeño cuarto un momento después.

—Espacio —Le remarqué apoyando mi peso en los codos sobre la mesa redonda del centro de la habitación-. Haruhi dijo algo sobre un entrenamiento.

—Así es, es mejor estar preparados ante cualquier cosa y sería muy oportuno que aprendas un poco de defensa personal —Comentó ojeando su libreta—. A no ser que prefieras más seguridad.

—¡No! —Reaccioné ante su última oración, eso significaría más vigilancia—. De acuerdo, pero podrían haberlo consultado conmigo primero, podría haber tenido algo importante que hacer por la tarde.

—No te preocupes, estoy al tanto de eso y sé que no tenías nada que hacer —Aseguró sonriendo ladinamente.

—Sabes mucho sobre mí —Le miré entrecerrando los ojos, solo una línea de iris verde se veía entre lo párpados.

—Se algunas cosas pero aún no lo suficiente —Me devolvió la mirada.

Y estuvimos así durante unos segundos, luchando con los ojos. Pero descubrí no ser tan buena en eso, por lo que tuve que perder mí orgullo y voltearme para seguir con mi trabajo. Podía sentir su aura victoriosa mientras salía para dejarme nuevamente sola.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Área de entrenamiento**

Estoy jodida.

Me tambaleé unos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo con mi trasero. Honey podía ser una bestia cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Vamos, Ai-chan! —Animó estirando su espalda hacia los lados—. Vas bien.

—¿Esto es ir bien? —Pregunté señalandome. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue consciente hasta aquí.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, todo el cuerpo me sudaba y sentía dolor en todas mis extremidades. Tantos años de ocio me estaban cobrando factura.

Al menos debo estar agradecida de estar en mis dieciséis, si intentase esto en mis cuarentas estaríamos esperando a los paramédicos en el mejor de los casos.

—Solo unos minutos más —Caminó hacia mí y me tendió una de sus manos.

La tomé, si intentase ponerme de pie por mi cuenta no podría. Una vez logré mantenerme por mi cuenta volvió a alejarse a su posición anterior.

Al menos estábamos solos, si alguien más me viese así moriría de la vergüenza.

—Intenta volver a detener mis ataques.

—No prometo nada —Contesté posicionandome como me habia enseñado al principio de la "lección"—. Siento que caeré al primer movimiento.

—Te sostendré, no te dejaré caer —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados antes de prepararse para lanzar el primer ataque—. Seré gentil.

No tuve tiempo para asentir cuándo arrojó un puñetazo a mi lado derecho. Empuje su ataque hacia otra dirección con mí antebrazo y al instante realicé la misma acción con mi antebrazo libre para desviar una patada que llegaba ante mi distracción.

—¡Así se hace, Ai-chan! —Celebró.

Giró sobre uno de sus pies para arrojarme otra patada a la altura de mis costillas. Frené el golpe con ambos brazos pero por impacto me tambaleé hacia atrás.

Me sostuvo por mi brazo derecho para ayudarme a volver a equilibrarme y en el segundo que me soltó se acercaba otro golpe que pude esquivar a último momento.

—¡Intenta golpearme! —Retó sin detenerse.

Impulsé mi puño izquierdo hacia su rostro pero lo detuvo como si no fuese nada. Esquivé otro golpe y traté de golpearle con mi pie, mismo resultado. Lo observé unos segundos y un brilló surcó sus iris.

Sostuvo mi puño cuando intente volver a golpearle y sin esfuerzo me acercó a su cuerpo. Por el impulso tuvo que tomarme de la cintura al acercarme a su pecho para evitar que caiga cara al suelo.

—Liberate —Ordenó. Me hizo dar una media vuelta para que así mi espalda quede apoyada a su pecho y uno de mis brazos aprisionado entre ambos.

Su respiración me hacia cosquillas en la nuca. Una sensación extraña subió por mi espalda, mi estómago se sintió extraño y el calor me llegó hasta las orejas.

—No sabía que te gustara lo rudo —Murmuré.

Lo sentí tensarse tras de mí pero casi al instante su cuerpo volvió a relajarse. Eso sí, su agarre sobre mí mano se volvió más brusco.

—¿Te interesa? —Susurró en mi oreja.

Con un rápido movimiento le tomé del brazo para detener cualquier movimiento de su parte y giré con rapidez para verle de frente. Ahora solo mi mano estaba siendo atrapada entre la suya.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —Contesté con una sonrisa ladina. Me sentía extremadamente nerviosa pero si llegaba a demostrarlo aunque sea solo un poco podría utilizarlo en mi contra.

El brillo volvió a aparecer en sus ojos y con un movimiento veloz me tenía sostenida por las muñecas. El estaba inclinado sobre mí y si no fuese porque me estaba sujetando habría caído de espaldas al suelo.

—Te escucho —Su voz sonaba tan profunda desde la corta distancia a la que estábamos.

—Es muy inesperado —Flexioné mis piernas y de un impacto duro contra el suelo volví a ponerme sobre mis pies—. Me gusta.

Por alguna extraña razón nos sonreímos y por el reflejo de sus ojos me vi sonrojada. Él tambien lo estaba.

Ambos retrocedimos unos pasos y nos posicionamos para combatir. Corrió hacia mi, esquivé una patada que iba a mi cabeza, lancé un golpe al pecho que fue rápidamente desviado, intente cubrirme de su ataque siguiente pero fui demasiado lenta y detuvo su puño frente a mis ojos. Podía sentir sus dedos con la punta de la nariz.

—Concentrate, Ai-chan.

Tomé su brazo entre mis manos con firmeza y con toda la fuerza que pude acumular me empuje hacia adelante hasta hacernos caer. Su cuerpo estaba bajo el mío, estaba sentada sobre su abdomen, uno de sus brazos seguía atrapado entre mis manos y el sobrante estaba siendo presionado contra al piso por mi pierna.

Sonreí victoriosa. Jamás imaginé poder sentirme tan poderosa en mi vida.

—¿Te gusta así, Sempai? —Canturreé divertida por su expresión.

Sus ojos me observaban sorprendidos y brillantes, un tono rosado cubría sus mejillas, los cabellos rubios le caían hacía atrás un poco húmedos por el esfuerzo físico y sin poder evitarlo me fije en sus labios: entreabiertos, rosados... apetecibles.

Sonrió de una forma que no había visto antes en él, una sonrisa casi erótica. Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar ante el sentimiento que me causó.

Soltó su brazo de mi agarre con facilidad y libero su otro brazo de la misma forma. Una de sus manos me tomo por la cintura y con agilidad giró hacia un lado, ahora estaba yo bajo su cuerpo. Intenté empujarlo hacia atrás ejerciendo presión en su pecho pero con su mano libre me tomó de ambas muñecas y llevó ambos brazos sobre mi cabeza.

—Así está mejor —Rió divertido.

Su iris volvió a hacerme de espejo, mostrándome en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba él segundos atrás. Su sonrisa cedió un poco y sus ojos bajaron hasta mis labios.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —Le sonreí entretenida por su expresión.

La situación está cambiando y la timidez que sentía hace poco estaba siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento cálido y atrapante. Quería más, necesitaba más.

—Eres buena —Elogió. Su rostro se acercaba lentamente.

—Gracias —Suspiré. Su perfume dominó mi sentido del olfato.

Incluso luego de un tiempo de actividad física su aroma persistía, hasta llegué a creer que le agregaba un toque sutilmente varonil.

Mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, desviando mi atención a sus labios de vez en cuando, y a cada centímetro que nuestros rostros se acercaban me sentía menos conciente y más deseante.

Si ocurría algo aquí y ahora no podría detenerme ni a mí ni a él.

Rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía, lo que se sintió como una suave caricia. Fue una sensación tan agradable que no pude evitar suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

Lo sentí inclinarse aún más, pero en el momento en que nuestras respiraciones se formaron como una sola un sonido nos interrumpió.

— _Mierda_ —Susurró, aunque por la poca distancia a la que nos encontrabamos le pude oir. No esperaba escuchar esa palabra en boca de él.

Se alejó tan rápido que me sentí fría y abandonada sobre el suelo. Abrí los ojos y me senté, apoyándome sobre mis manos, para verlo caminar a su portafolio de espaldas a mí y buscar su celular.

Le escuché murmurar una conversación cuando atendió la llamada que nos había interrumpido y segundos después colgó.

—¿Honey-Sempai? —Le llamé confundida cuando se quedo un momento quieto sin voltearse a verme.

—Lo siento, Ai-chan —Se disculpó acercándose a mí—. Debo irme.

Asentí evitando mirarle a la cara y su mano ocupo mi visión. Acepte la ayuda para ponerme de pie y cuando volví a observarle aún estaba sonrojado y parece ser que también evitaba mi mirada.

—No hay ningún problema —Aseguré recogiendo mi portafolio—, de todas formas ya es hora de que tambien vuelva a casa.

Esta vez él asintió jugando con uno de sus pies y cuando se cansó de observar sus manos volvió a hablarme.

—Dejame alcanzarte hasta tu casa —Pidió. El rubor ya se había ido y su sonrisa y tono de voz volvieron como si nada hubiese estado a punto de ocurrir.

Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, detestaba que no haya ocurrido.

—Claro.

 **Mansión Matsushita**

 **Atardecer**

Saludé a Honey desde el pórtico de mi hogar cuando su limusina se puso en marcha nuevamente.

—¡Llegué! —Avisé en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Matsushita-sama —Saludó una de las empleadas que estaba en el vestíbulo—. Que bueno que haya llegado, una joven vino más temprano preguntando por usted.

—¿Le dijo su nombre? —Pregunté confundida.

—Honta-sama —Me sorprendí ante eso ¿Cómo sabía dóndeo vivía?— Dejó su número para que la llamase en cuanto llegue. Dijo que era urgente.

—Gracias.

Tomé el papel que me tendía con una de sus manos y me encaminé a mi habitación en la segunda planta. Una vez pasado el primer piso marqué el número con mi móvil y esperé los pitidos antes de que atendieran la llamada.

—¿Hola? —Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Honta-san, soy Aiko.

—¡Aiko-san! —Gritó haciendo que tenga que alejar el aparato de mi oído.

Me detuve unos segundos al final de la escalera hasta estar segura que era seguro volver a apoyar el móvil sobre mi oreja.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué era aquello urgente de lo que querías hablar?

—Sí, sí, yo estoy bien —Sonó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse tras la línea—. Pero no era sobre mí de lo de que quería hablar. Es sobre ti.

La escuché tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hablar mientras yo justo doblaba por unos de los pasillos.

—No somos los únicos —Su voz tembló un poco—. Akemi también recibió las fotos de tí junto a Honey-Sempai.

—¿Qué? —Detuve mis pasos en seco y comprobé estar sola en el corredor antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Dónde lo oíste?

—Ella lo dijo, entró al baño junto a sus amigas cuando yo estaba dentro y la oí —Suspiró—. Parecía molesta pero confesó haber destruido las fotos y les ordenó no hablar sobre ello.

—Bueno, al menos no lo difundirá —Me relajé.

—Sí, pero... dijo que no lo permitiría y estoy segura que planea algo —Opinó—. Solo ten mucho cuidado.

—Tranquila, lo tendré —A unos pasos de llegar a mi habitación cambié el móvil de mano por comodidad.

—De acuerdo. Debo irme, lo lamento, estaba ayudando a mi hermana menor con su tarea cuando llamaste.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y cuando colgué abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Me congelé en el lugar, estaba todo destrozado.

Los muebles tumbados sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo, la cama hecha un desastre, ropa y pertenencias por doquier.

Parecía la escena de un crímen y solo hizo falta un grito para estar rodeada de empleados.

 _Autora:_ _¡Muy feliz año nuevo!_ _Les deseo un buen 2020 y que puedan cumplir con todo aquello que se propongan ️_ _Gracias por el apoyo._


	15. Capítulo 15

Nunca dormí tan mal en toda mi vida. Cuando sepa quien fue el idiota que hizo ese desastre en mi habitación lo acabaré con mis propias manos. Y eso para no hablar de la escena con cierto rubio repitiéndose en mi cabeza sin parar durante toda la noche.

Ahora estábamos en uno de los recesos. Yo jugaba con mi lápiz mientras Hikaru y Kaoru estaban molestando a Haruhi sobre algo a lo que no estaba prestaba demasiada atención.

Y algo más, hoy volvería a visitar la casa de la castaña. Luego de lo anoche mi padre se comunicó para decirme que pase la noche de hoy en casa de una amiga mientras refuerzan la seguridad, mi mejor opción era la ojimarron. Un poco extraño de mi padre el llamarme para pedir algo tan simple como eso pero sabía que toda acción que él tenía hacia mí era pura decisión de mi madre. O "madre" me sonaba mejor.

—Aiko —Me picaron el hombro llamando mi atención— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Sonreí sin saber quién exactamente había preguntado.

Tanto Haruhi como los Hitachiin me observaron con duda, pero al parecer prefirieron no comentar nada.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Hoarios de Club**

Caminé por los pasillos con tranquilidad camino a la Tercer Sala de Música. Ésta mañana había sido bastante tranquila y en la hora del almuerzo avisé a Haruhi que tenía "cosas pendientes": tenía tanto sueño que preferí aprovechar los minutos libres para dormir en la biblioteca de la planta baja.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Aiko-chan?

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con un par de ojos confundidos.

—Ayami-chan —Me sorprendí— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

—Veo que no —Murmuró con una gota cayendo por su frente—. Hace un par de minutos que voy contigo.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada y no preste atención —Reí nerviosa.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió para luego restarle importancia con un gesto de manos— ¿Noche difícil?

—Ni te imaginas.

—Lo lamento —Soltó como un intento de consuelo—. De todas formas quería darte las gracias de llevarme contigo al club la vez pasada, hace mucho no me animaba por mi cuenta y creo que fue agradable.

—No necesitas agradecer —Susurré abriendo las puertas del club.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un par de brazos me atraparon y entonces todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Ah, no, esperen, soy yo quien esta girando.

—¡Pobre Aiko! —Lloró Tamaki sin detenerse—. Eso habrá sido una experiencia horrible. No te preocupes —Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso y sus manos me sostuvieron por los hombros con fuerza—, tu tío se encargará de todo.

¿Por qué hay cuatro Tamakis?

—¿Tío? —Puse una mano sobre mi cabeza para calmar el mareo.

—Mejor espero afuera —Escuché decir a Ayami antes que la puerta se cerrase.

—¡Así es! —Gritó el rubio señalándose—, nuestros papeles familiares en el Host Club. Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai serán tus padres, de esa forma Haruhi será tu prima.

¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Porque prefiero seguir ignorante antes de pensar que casi me beso con quien el acaba de llamar como uno de mis padres.

—¿Por qué "prima"?

—Porque Haruhi es mi hija —Sonrió. Una cortina de brillos se formó en sus ojos.

—Ya le dije que no necesito dos padres, Sempai —Disparó la castaña mientras pasaba por nuestro lado.

Una flecha imaginaria voló al corazón del rubio, quien cayó al suelo en una camara lenta casi perfecta. Los Hitachiin no perdieron tiempo en llegar a su lado y comenzar a picar con un par de varas el cuerpo del King del club.

No quise indagar más por lo que con una elevación de hombros me alejé de allí con precaución, paso a paso, para no ser atrapada por nadie en mi huída.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Pregunté a Kyoya cuándo después de varios pasos lejos de allí lo encontré a mi lado.

—De que alguien se infiltró a tu casa y destruyó tu cuarto —Respondió simplemente.

—¿Y cómo se enteró? —Lo miré incrédula. Solo basto ver su ceja alzada y libreta en mano para entenderlo—. Ah, tú.

—Nee, nee, Ai-chan —Sentí presión en uno de mis brazos. Honey me observaba de pies a cabeza y sin poder evitarlo el calor me subió hasta la coronilla—. Estás bien ¿Verdad?

Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa.

—Hai —Murmuré.

Sentí algo pesado sobre mi cabeza y visualice a Takashi a nuestro lado con una de sus manos sobre mi frente.

—¿Fiebre? —Dudó.

Detuve en seco cualquier movimiento de mi cuerpo y desplacé la vista por los tres Host que me rodeaban. No hacia falta ver mi reflejo para saber que estaba más roja que nunca en mi vida.

—¿Qué? No —Reí nerviosa alejándome de a poco—. Este estado representa mis ganas de trabajar.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Kyouya me miró por sobre sus lentes.

—Oh, pero miren la hora —Señalé el enorme reloj del instituto.

Solo dos de los tres pares de ojos siguieron mi orden por lo que bajo la analizadora mirada del azabache corrí a mi área de trabajo dentro del Host Club y decidí esperar allí hasta que las clientas comiencen a llegar. Sola al fin.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Fin horarios del Club**

Tener que asistir a clases de tutoría tenía su ventaja después de todo. Para cuando las puertas del club se cerraron prácticamente escapé de la Tercer Sala de Música informándole a Haruhi que iría a su casa en cuanto termine.

Como ya era costumbre Isomu me esperaba en la mesa habitual de la biblioteca.

—Exámen —Pidió estirando una de sus manos. Le dí el resultado que había recibido el día anterior y sonrió conforme—. Setenta y ocho, bien hecho.

No esperó ni un segundo más cuando sacó de debajo de la mesa un libro enorme.

—Ahora a prepararse para los demás exámenes.

Por poco no sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo. Esto iba a ser agotador.

 **Barrio de Plebeyos**

 **Esa misma tarde**

 **3ra persona P.O.V**

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Haruhi! —Gritó un emocionado Ryoji siguiendo a su hija por el apartamento—. Por fin una amiga ¡Y van a tener una pijamada!

La castaña miró con cautela el brillo en los ojos de su padre.

—Si sabes que va a pasar la noche aqui porque alguna clase de criminal, que posiblemente esté aún persiguiendola, destrozó su cuarto... ¿No?

El mayor le restó importancia con un gesto de manos, como si fuese un detalle insignificante.

—Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando llegue, pero tengo que trabajar —Masculló antes de volver al estado eufórico de antes—. Pero estaré aquí para el desayuno.

Haruhi suspiró pensando que su padre nunca cambiaría y sonrió por la misma razón, era su padre después de todo y ella lo quería tal cual su forma de ser.

Después de poco más de una hora, de recibir un abrazo de oso y de estudiar un buen rato la puerta principal sonó.

Aiko entró casi corriendo cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

—Lo siento —Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos—, pero esta haciendo mucho frío afuera. Creo que se avecina una tormenta.

La castaña sintió su cuerpo flaquear durante un segundo después de haber oído eso.

—¿Estudiabas?

—Hai —Respondió Haruhi volviendo a acomodarse donde antes—, cuando termine podemos comenzar a preparar la cena, si quieres.

—Esta bien —Asintió— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha mientras terminas con eso? Traje ropa ésta vez —Enseñó un bolso que traía en una de sus manos.

—Sí, el baño es ese de allí —Señaló con su resaltador una de las puertas.

Haruhi vio desaparecer a Aiko tras la puerta del baño y volvió a concentrarse en los libros que ocupaban gran parte de la mesa. Varios minutos después, con ambas habiendo acabado sus cosas, ya estaban preparando la cena.

—¿Hueles eso? —Preguntó la castaña y detuvo su búsqueda de los utensilios.

—¿No es ese el olor que tendría que tener esto? —Aiko señaló la olla frente a ella y vio una gota resbalar por la frente de su compañera.

—Es el olor que tendría si se quema.

—Oh —La pequeña colorada se apresuro a apagar el fuego antes de examinar el interior del objeto— ¿Es normal que algunos ingredientes se vean negros?

Ambas se observaron por un momento. Aiko en realidad no entendía nada sobre cocina y Haruhi trataba de recordar porque dejó a la chica a cargo de la comida.

—Encargaré algo de comida a domicilio —Murmuró la castaña tomando el teléfono.

Y para cuándo el pedido arribó ya habían terminado de limpiar el desastre que quedó luego de aquel intento fallido. Por acuerdo dividieron la cuenta en dos, por más que Aiko se ofreció a pagarla por sí sola al ser en gran parte la culpable de la cena quemada.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó Aiko cubriéndose la boca al masticar— Me siento culpable por arruinar la comida, pero no puedo lamentarme ¡Esto está riquísimo!

—Sí —Sonrió Haruhi—, con papá solemos encargar comida al mismo local de vez en cuando hace mucho tiempo —Observó su plato unos segundos antes de continuar—. A mamá le encantaba la comida de allí.

Un silencio se generó después de ello, pero no era incómodo ni desagradable sino más bien tranquilizante, ambas recordaban con nostalgia hechos de su pasado.

—¿Cómo era tu madre? —Se animó a preguntar la colorada, había oído antes de la madre de su compañera en el club pero nunca habló de ello.

Haruhi se mantuvo pensante unos segundos antes de responder a la pregunta.

—Siempre fue cariñosa y muy dedicada a su trabajo y familia —Contó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Papá siempre me cuenta de lo inteligente y bella que fue. También dice que soy muy parecida a ella.

—Hubiese sido agradable conocerla —Suspiró Aiko antes de meter otro poco de comida a su boca.

—Sí —Susurró la castaña antes de volver a mirar a su amiga— ¿Y tu madre como es?

La de menor estatura pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, juntó las manos sobre su regazo e indagó en sus recuerdos buscando la respuesta adecuada a ello.

—Bueno... ella es muy serena y valiente —Jugó con sus dedos entrelazados—, incluso algo misteriosa. Siempre lucha por lo que quiere y por los que ama, sin importar los riesgos que eso conlleve.

—Lo dices como si no la vieras hace mucho tiempo —Comentó Haruhi al oír el tono de voz melancólico.

La colorada rió sin ganas ante aquella sentencia pero no respondió, dejando una vez más el silencio apoderarse de ellas.

Ya estaba cansada de toda la escena de su "madre", pudo tolerar tratarla como si fuese su progenitora hasta ahora pero luego de su última conversación sus ganas comenzaban a agotarse. Era conciente que sí tenía madre, una real y que la amaba, y hace tanto que no sabía de ella que sentía que se volvería loca.

—Haruhi ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto? —Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin previo aviso.

—Seguro —Respondió la castaña sin pensárselo mucho.

Haruhi podía notar que la colorada se encontraba en alguna clase de dilema dentro de su cabeza, y aunque creía que no era lo suficientemente buena para dar consejos aún así podría escucharla si era lo que ella necesitaba.

Por otro lado, Aiko no sabía por qué había dicho eso ¿Es que el humo de la comida quemada le había arruinado el cerebro? Estaba conciente que no quería que su vida salga a la luz, ya bastante tenía con Kyouya sabiendo parte de la historia. Además, su cercanía hacia la chica frente a ella y todo el Host Club se basó en puro interés, eso le pidió su "madre" y si quería que la mujer cumpla con su promesa ella debía hacer lo que pidiese.

Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la boca para decir que olvide lo que acababa de decir un fuerte estruendo llegó a oído de ambas. Un trueno.

—Buenas noches —Saludó la castaña y con un rápido movimiento se escondió bajo la mesa, los platos temblaron un poco sobre la madera por el brusco movimiento.

Aiko parpadeó varias veces sin quitar los ojos del sitio del que su amiga prácticamente desapareció. Frunció el ceño confundida y, apoyando ambas manos sobre suelo, se agachó lo suficiente para ver el cuerpo de la ojimarron bajo la mesa en posición fetal.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Solo me dio sueño, no te preocupes —Le restó importancia la castaña como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ambas permanecieron estáticas por unos segundos cuando otro trueno retumbó en las paredes de la habitación y la delató cuando el cuerpo de Haruhi tembló de pánico.

Los ojos verdes de Aiko brillaron ante el descubrimiento que llegó a su mente y se apresuró a correr al cuarto de Haruhi, ya conociendolo de su visita anterior.

La castaña no prestó atención alguna de lo que ocurría, solo se enfocaba en aislar el sonido del exterior con sus manos y apretar los ojos con fuerza. Por eso mismo cuando sintió las manos de su compañera tomar las suyas abrió los ojos asustada, sin esperar el tacto. Ambas conectaron sus ojos por unos segundos y tras la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó Aiko como nuestra de confianza se dejó llevar por ella. Ambas corrieron tomadas de las manos al cuarto de Haruhi, donde las esperaba una especie de tienda de campaña artesanal formada por unas cuantas sillas y una cobija sobre ellas como techo.

—Bienvenida al Castillo Protector —Dijo Aiko y rápidamente ayudó a la ojimarron a pasar bajo su intento de tienda junto a ella.

Sus pies descalzos y manos sintieron la suave sensación de la tela de algodón que reemplazaba el suelo en la oscuridad que el pequeño lugar les proveía. Una luz tenue brilló de repente sobre las manos a Aiko, dónde había una pequeña esfera que desprendía rayos de diferentes colores.

—Un regalo de mi madre —Comentó la de menor estatura al ver los colores danzar sobre los curiosos ojos de la castaña—, de pequeña le temía a la oscuridad.

—¿Ya no? —Preguntó Haruhi tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos para examinarlo—. Se parece a los que venden en las ferias.

—Allí lo compró —Asintió dándole la razón—, y ya no tengo miedo. Solo lo llevo conmigo por la costumbre —Comentó sin despegar su atención de los colores—. Toca el botón de la base.

La ojimarron hizo caso a lo dicho y al momento de presionar el botón con su dedo una música comenzó a sonar, pareciendo ir al compás de las tenues luces.

—Es una melodía que ayuda a dormir, aunque no lo creas —Siguió hablando la colorada—. Seguro con ésto esos rayos malvados no se atreverán a acercarse.

—Tienes razón —Rió Haruhi, entonces abrió los ojos recordando algo—. Estabas por decirme algo antes, lamento interrumpirte.

—No era nada —Le restó importancia con un gesto de manos—, dudas tontas.

—¿Era sobre Honey-senpai?

Aiko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que acababa de oír y la imágen del rubio a centímetros de su rostro apareció en su mente. Tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre sus mejillas al sentir el calor volver a invadirla.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé, ambos se comportan extraño el uno con el otro —Se hundió de brazos dejando el objeto a un lado de ella—. Hace un tiempo tu tratas de evitarlo y él no deja de mirarte cada vez que estás cerca. Incluso durante horarios del club siempre esta atento a la puerta de la habitación en la que estás y se ofrece a buscar las ordenes que preparas.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Murmuró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí —Respondió con simpleza— ¿Estás segura que no te gusta?

—¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta? —Preguntó Aiko al no estar tan segura de su respuesta a la pregunta que acababan de hacerle.

Haruhi pareció pensarlo un poco, apoyando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla a su tan conocido tic.

—Una vez unas clientas hablaron sobre eso —Comenzó—. Creo que dijeron algo sobre ruborizarse, sentir algo en el estómago, pensar mucho en esa persona y sentirse nerviosas cuando recibían atención de él o ella.

—¿El o ella?

—Bueno, no creo que el género importe tanto —Dijo—. De todas formas son sentimientos, no elijes a quien querer.

Aiko asintió a lo que acababa de oír, no era tan descabellado si se lo ponía a pensar de esa forma. Aunque no podía decir aún que era lo que sentía por su senpai. No sabía si podría aceptar la respuesta a eso tampoco.

—Mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana me pasan a buscar temprano.

Y sin esperar mucho más, ambas durmieron dentro del "Castillo Protector" con las luces tenues y la melodía tranquilizante: Haruhi sintiéndose protegida de la temible tormenta y Aiko con la imágen de Honey y los recuerdos en los que su madre la ayudaba a luchar contra sus fobias.

 **Nota Autora:**

 _Bueno, no fue muy interesante el capítulo a mi parecer pero creía que hacía falta forjar la relación de ambas compañeras._

 _Pero bueno, el capítulo siguiente está mejor y en poco sale del horno (?_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Ouran Academy**

 **Lunes por la mañana**

 **P.O.V Aiko**

El fin de semana luego de mi "pijamada" en casa de Haruhi pasó demasiado rápido y una nueva semana se daba lugar en el calendario. Fue una linda noche después de todo, aunque me hubiese gustado que el padre de la castaña llegué a la casa antes que mi limusina.

También durante los dos últimos días aproveché para pensar seriamente en la pregunta de Haruhi ¿Me gustaba Honey-senpai? Está bien, no tenía la respuesta correcta a eso aún pero no podía negarlo: puede que en realidad esté sintiendo algo más que respeto o amistad por él, quizás. Tampoco quería apresurarme en buscar una respuesta porque siempre existía la posibilidad de equivocarse la primera vez.

—No sé si darles las gracias, o contratar guardaespaldas.

Miré la tela extendida frente a mi con atención: un vestido largo en distintos tonos de rosa claro, con escote cuadrado, un listón con perlas marcando la cintura y un poco de relieve en la parte inferior para darle una apariencia más acampanada. Era fascinante y poco creíble para mi cerebro que estas personas tengan tal talento.

Al entrar a Ouran y ver a mis tres compañeros de club con los que también compartía clases esperándome en la entrada pensé que seguirían con su juego de espías. Vaya sorpresa fue que en realidad querían enseñarme el vestido que les había pedido durante el campamento, algo de lo que me había olvidado por completo.

No tan agradable fue saber que durante todo el primer día de clases luego del evento, en el que estuvieron persiguiendome por todo el Instituto, estaban tomando las medidas de mi cuerpo a mis espaldas. Eso era una actitud claramente psicópata.

¿Haruhi habrá pasado por eso también?

—Deberías estar más que agradecida —Comenzaron los Hitachiin—. El diseño está confeccionado de forma tal que resalte cada una de tus casi inexistentes curvas...

—¿Qué tratan de decir con eso? —Fruncí el ceño ofendida pero solo fui ignorada.

—..., también gracias a ésto pudimos preparar un vestido especial para Haruhi —La nombrada los miró de soslayo con cautela e intento alejarse sin éxito ya que la sostuvieron por los hombros— y fue aprobado por tu novio.

—¿Mi qué?

Sentí mis neuronas dejar de funcionar por un momento, lapso en el cual repasé mentalmente la pequeña lista de personas que conocía y ninguna de ellas tenía el título de "novio".

¿Algo en el proceso de confección de vestidos será nocivo para el cerebro humano?

—Ah, sobre eso —Comentó Haruhi en voz baja—. Hay algo que deberías saber.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—No te hagas la inocente, Aiko, ya sabemos de tus besuqueos con Honey-senpai —Ambos hermanos me observaron con sonrisas gatunas y un escalofríos me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Los demás están en el Tercer Salón de Música —Me informó la castaña.

Sólo necesité saber eso para comenzar mi carrera al aula indicada. Juro que si no bajo de peso en lo que llevo de estudiante aquí no hay forma de que lo haga en otro lado, no hay día en que se pueda caminar con tranquilidad en este manicomio.

Estaba tan nerviosa ante lo que suponía que me encontraría como respuesta a lo que buscaba que no me interesó chocar a otros estudiantes en mi camino ni mi apariencia cuando entré al salón donde se realizaban las jornadas del club.

—Veo que te enteraste —Me recibió la voz de Ootori Kyouya al pasar la puerta.

Los cuatro Hosts restantes estaban allí: Tamaki en uno de los sillones, Kyouya de pie junto a él y el duo de último año frente a ellos observando algo sobre la mesa ratona que va a juego con los lujosos sillones.

Honey me miró por sobre su hombro y sin darme tiempo de sonrojarme siquiera ya se había abalanzado hacia mi en un abrazo.

—¡Lo siento, Ai-chan! —Lloriqueó como si fuese un niño que acababa de meterse en problemas— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

—Oye, tranquilo —Acaricié su cabello como consuelo— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Míralo con tus propios ojos —La voz de Tamaki resonó en el lugar—. El espía volvió a dejarnos un regalo.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió escuchar al presidente del club, quien siempre fue alegre y creativo, con un tono de voz totalmente serio. Honey me liberó de su abrazo para llevarme junto a él a su posición anterior.

—¿De nuevo fotos? —Pregunté cuando distingui lo que ocupaba la mesa ratona que todos miraban cuando llegué.

—Asi es, pero una de estas te interesará más.

Di un rápido vistazo al morocho de segundo año antes de inclinarme sobre la única foto fuera del sobre blanco apoyado sobre la madera.

—No puede ser —Solté en un suspiro. Me niego a creer que ésto esté ocurriendo de verdad.

Era una imágen del entrenamiento que ocurrió la semana pasada, justo en el momento en que Honey estaba sobre mí a solo centímetros de besarnos.

¡Increíble! Ahora me recuerdan lo poco que faltó para juntar nuestros labios, como si no hubiese sufrido lo suficiente en ese momento.

—No puedo aceptarlo —Masculló Tamaki llamando la atención de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestioné confundida.

¿Los ofendidos no deberíamos ser Mitsukuni y yo?

—¡A que dos miembros de mi club tengan una relación y no me lo hayan contado! —Chilló antes de ponerse de pie y dirigir una mirada de pura tristeza hacia ambos.

—Creo que te estas emocionando de más —Elevé las palmas como señal para calmarlo—, no es lo que parece.

—Claro que lo es —Exclamó llevándose una palma al pecho— ¡Es la muestra de un beso de amor!

Brinqué en el sitio y por poco no sentí el alma dejarme el cuerpo ante lo dicho, estaba casi segura que el rubio a mi lado estaba teniendo la misma reacción que yo.

—Tama-chan, de verdad no es lo que parece —Intento hacerlo razonar Honey.

—No deben seguir negandolo —No dejó de hablar el ojiazul—, el amor es una de las mejores cosas que existen en la vida y que personas como ustedes compartan ese sentimiento hace estremecer mi corazón de felicidad.

—No, de enserio, lo que ocurrió-

—Y el Host Club, como la familia que somos, vamos a apoyar su relación para que en el futuro puedan seguir amandos-

—¡No nos besamos! —Exclamamos los protagonistas del cuento de Tamaki al mismo tiempo.

—Oh —Por fin detuvo su monólogo— ¡Incluso hablan a la vez! Que romántico.

Suspiré agotada, claramente no nos estaba escuchando. Será mejor dejar eso para cuando se le pase.

—Lo lamento —Me disculpé con el chico a mi lado quien me miró confundido—. Lamento que estés pasando por éstas cosas por mi culpa.

—No, Ai-chan, ésto no es tu culpa —Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Su cabello rubio llamó mi atención al seguir el movimiento recién realizado, tal como la escena de la foto cuando sus mechones bailaban sobre mi mientras se acercaba cada vez más. No tendría que haber recordado eso, ya puedo sentir mis mejillas comenzar a arder igual que la de él... ¿Las de él? ¿Por que estaba él sonrojado?

—Ah...

—Eto...

Ambos seguíamos sin dejar de vernos a los ojos, por más que palabras no salian de nuestras bocas ¿Por qué siento extraño el estómago?

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo unas cosas que hacer —Señalé la puerta.

—Sí, yo también —Asintió.

—Genial, sí... Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta pronto, Ai-chan.

Saludé con la mano a los demás miembros presentes y salí de allí directo a mi aula de clases. Creo que algo de lo que comí en el desayunome cayó mal.

Vaya forma de comenzar la semana.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Último receso**

—¡Abre ya!

La puerta del cubículo que estaba ocupando en el baño tembló por los golpes que recibía, esta mujer esta loca. Tuve que apoyar mi espalda sobre la madera para que no pudiese abrirla.

—Pero por supuesto que no.

Al entrar al baño seguida de Akemi supe inmediatamente que debía alejarme lo máximo posible, si le habían enviado la fotografía anterior seguramente ésta vez habían hecho lo mismo.

En estos momentos odiaba que Haruhi no pueda entrar conmigo, seguro que con ella aquí esto no ocurriría.

—Vi la foto, sé lo que planeas hacer con Honey-senpai.

—No sé de qué estas hablando.

—¿Entonces por qué te escondes?

Touché.

—Oye, fue un malentendido, no sé que es lo que te estás imaginando.

—No me importa —Gruñó dejando de golpear la puerta de una buena vez—, malentendido o no la foto habla por su propia cuenta. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

—No me interesa, lo que viste fue un accidente y alguien solo aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer de la suyas.

—Yo también aprovecharé la oportunidad entonces —Su tono de voz me trajo un mal presentimiento ¿Qué estaba planeando?—. Despídete de Honey-senpai, me encargaré de que esos "accidentes" no vuelvan a ocurrir.

No me dio tiempo de responder a su sentencia cuando escuché sus pasos alejarse a pasos apresurados y la puerta del baño retumbó al ser cerrada con brusquedad. Un malestar me presionó el pecho ante sus últimas palabras ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué tienen que suceder estas cosas? Solo espero que mis padres no se enteren de esto porque si mi madre, "madre", llega a saber los problemas que estoy teniendo con una de las herederas de Ken Technology estoy acabada. No estoy pasando por todo esto por nada, no quiero que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano. Quiero cumplir mi parte del trato, quiero mi recompensa tras todo este desastre.

Y por si fuese poco, mi móvil comenzó a sonar con la palabra "Padre" ocupando parte de la pantalla.

—Hola —Saludé al atender la llamada luego de un suspiro para tranquilizar mis nervios.

—Aiko, estamos yendo de regreso a casa.

Esto tiene que ser una broma.

—Los negocios en el exterior fueron exitosos, ahora debemos preparar unos eventos allí para presentar unas cuantas obras y necesitamos que estes en ellas.

—¿Por qué yo? —Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

—¿Piensas ser heredera sin conocer el medio? —Preguntó con obviedad, había olvidado aquella farsa por completo—. Mañana llegaremos.

El pitido de la llamada finalizada sonó después de eso, dando a entender que no había nada más que hablar.

—Sí, papá, yo también te quiero —Mascullé antes de guardar el móvil nuevamente.

Heredera. Ese fue un movimiento demasiado elevado por parte de mi "madre" y no sé como planeaba lidiar con eso cuando finalice el trato, aunque tampoco debería interesarme demasiado porque al final no estaré aquí para apoyar o ayudar a resolver lo que sea que esté planeando con todo esto.

Pasé las manos por la tela amarilla del uniforme para deshacerme de cualquier arruga involuntaria que se hubiese podido generar tras mis movimientos y salí del cubículo justo a tiempo para ver la puerta para ingresar al baño cerrarse.

No sabía que había alguien más aquí dentro. A no ser... que nos hayan espiado.

Me apresuré a salir del baño y llegué a notar una figura desaparecer por uno de los pasillos cercanos. No permitiría que se repita lo de la vez pasada, en la biblioteca, así que me puse en marcha y comencé a perseguir a grandes zancadas a quien sea que se esté ocultando.

Soporté que me hayan alejado de mi madre, acepté tener que vivir una farsa durante años, no dije nada respecto al trato que recibía de la mujer que cegaba los ojos y el corazón de mi padre, no me importó recibir amenazas de una colegiala malcriada, pero hay un límite y había alguien intentando pasar ese límite. No permitiré que nadie lastime ni perjudique a las personas que quería, porque sí: quizás sienta algo por Honey y ver su rostro de lleno culpa por algo de lo que él no era responsable me calaba hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Al doblar por el pasillo pude ver a la persona aún escapando, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Era una estudiante de cabello azabache atado en una larga trenza, piel bronceada y de una estatura mayor al promedio. Claramente resaltaba del resto y sin importar cuánto huya sería muy fácil de encontrar.

—¡Deja de correr! —Grité haciendo que se detenga a mitad del vacío corredor—. No importa cuanto escapes, ya ví lo suficiente como para ser capaz de reconocerte si te veo una próxima vez.

La oí susurrar algo inentendible en el momento que la alcancé, aunque seguía dándome la espalda. Comenzó a voltearse para enfrentarme de una buena vez y cuando nuestros ojos chocaron pude notar el arrepentimiento que sentía por dentro. Sus rasgos eran claramente extranjeros con una mirada azúl aún más profunda que la del mismísimo Suoh Tamaki.

—¿Quién eres? —Demandé, una mano presionaba mi corazón desembocado sobre mi pecho.

—Lo lamento —Murmuró con labios temblorosos—, sé que me comporté mal pero cuando quise remediarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

El único sonido que llegaba a mis oídos era el de nuestras respiraciones irregulares. Estiró ambas manos hacia mí para permitirme ver el objeto que llevaba consigo: una pequeña cámara digital. Al final acerté en lo que pensé.

—Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Aiko-san —Habló—. Quizás me conozcas como tu "espía".


	17. Capítulo 17

—Así que sí eras tú después de todo...

No podía creer que estaba cara a cara frente a la persona que me venía acosando hace días. Pero si durante todo este tiempo se mantuvo en las sombras sin dejar pistas que pudiesen delatarla ¿Por qué salir ahora?

—Sí —Asintió con pesar—, y sé que hice mal con todas mis acciones, pero estoy aquí para solucionarlo.

—¿A que te refieres? —Cuestioné cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

¿Estará bien confiar en su palabra después de todo? Supongo que a esto se refiere la gente con lo de "creer o reventar".

—Hay varias cosas que deberías saber —Comenzó, sus dedos jugaban con su trenza—. Te preguntarás por qué hice lo de las fotos y la razón es que... escuche algunos rumores sobre ti.

¿Rumores?¿Todo esto se basó en simples rumores? Un poco extremista a mi criterio. Creo que mi seño fruncido es una muestra muda de mi desconfianza.

—Soy compañera de clases de Ken Akemi. En clases la oí hablar con sus amigas sobre una chica nueva que intentaba dañar a uno de los miembros del Host Club y bueno... no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al escuchar eso. Soy una cliente regular de los Hosts.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Negué sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Bueno, en parte no sabía la clase de persona que era Akemi además de un débil intento de bully—. Además, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, ni siquiera tengo motivos.

—¡Si, lo se! Ahora lo se, pero estaba tan ¡Agh! —Presionó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos con frustración—. No tengo ningún derecho a excusarme por estas cosas... Solo te vi varias veces con Haruhi-kun y pensé "Así que su objetivo es el niño becado" y creí que tratabas de jugar con sus sentimientos de alguna forma, por lo tanto cuando te vi en ciertas situaciones comprometedoras junto a Honey-senpai crei que era mi oportunidad para abrir los ojos del pobre muchacho.

—Primero —Levanté mi dedo índice para enfatizar mis palabras—, eso es totalmente falso, Haruhi-kun solo es un amigo. Segundo —Eleve el dedo medio para acompañar al anterior— ¿No se te ocurrió que si eso estuviese ocurriendo podrían haberse peleado por tus fotos?

El color rojo subió a su rostro delantando su vergüenza y rascó una de sus mejillas en busca de respuestas a mi acusación.

—Pensé que solo seria temporal, no conozco personas más unidas que las del Host Club.

—¿Y las fotos a las demás personas? —Inquirí luego de un suspiro— ¿Qué tienen que ver Ayami y Akemi con todo esto?

—Bueno, estaba muy molesta... Las fotos a Akemi fueron enviadas porque se que Honey-senpai es su Host favorito y ella se encargaría de alejarte no solo de Mitsukuni sino de todo el Host de una buena vez y a Ayami-san fueron enviadas porque la vi algunas veces junto a ti y esa chica me da mucha lastima, para serte sincera. No quería que otra persona la haga sufrir nuevamente así que cuando supe que ocupaba la mesa de Honey-senpai pensé que si le enviaba las fotos y veía que intentabas cosas con Honey se alejaría por su propia cuenta.

—Pero a Ayami-chan le gusta Mori-senpai —Le aclaré.

—Tambien me enteré de esa parte demasiado tarde... —Rió nerviosa chocando la punta de sus dedos índices—. Ella misma vino hacia mí y me contó cómo eran las cosas en realidad

Eso me sorprendió, sabía que ella me había dicho que tenía sus sospechas sobre el responsable de las fotografías ¿Pero enfrentarse sola?

—¿Ayami-chan hizo eso?

—Sí, pero le pedí que no te cuente sobre nuestro encuentro, quería disculparme contigo una vez hablemos personalmente y a solas.

Solo asentí estando de acuerdo con eso ¿Cómo se supone que reaccioné ante las cosas que me acaba de confesar?

—Y lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que causé —Juntó sus palmas y realizó una profunda reverencia como disculpa que duró unos cuantos segundos—. Solo intentaba ayudar a los miembros del Host Club pero ahora no puedo siquiera entrar al Tercer Salón de Música sin sentirme culpable. Me dejé engañar por las palabras de Ken Akemi, y yo que creí conocer conocerla después de todo lo que le hizo a la pobre de Ayami-san junto a su hermano.

¿Todo lo que le hizo? ¿Cuántas cosas habrá sufrido mi nueva amiga por parte de los hermanos Ken? Recuerdo las palabras de Akemi la vez que la oí en los baños del campamento, al igual que la advertencia de Ayami sobre no bajar la guardia ante ambos hermanos.

Pero al igual que lo hizo esta vez conmigo, no permitiré que la hagan sufrir más. Quiero verla sana, alegre y segura.

—No sé hasta que extremo llegarán trás mi intervención, pero prometo hacer lo posible para remediar los problemas que puedan causarte.

—Entonces... ¿No más fotos? —Averigué para saber si de verdad podía sentirme en privacidad de nuevo.

Privacidad que, si se da la oportunidad, podría compartir con Mitsukuni.

—No más fotos —Asintió haciendome sentir que perdía un gran peso sobre mis hombros— ¿Sería demasiado de mi parte el pedirte que mi identidad no sea revelada a los demás Host? De verdad extraño verlos y no tengo otra oportunidad de interactuar con Kyouya-kun además de su club.

Lo pienso por unos segundos y no veo ninguna razón por la que negarme, ella actuó de buen corazón después de todo. Y yo no soy nadie aquí como para demandar a los demás dónde pueden o no estar.

—Me parece correcto.

Sus ojos brillan acompañando una sonrisa de pura felicidad y, sin esperarme su próximo movimiento, me abraza con euforia por más que tenga que inclinarse por la diferencia de estatura entre ambas.

—¡Muchas gracias, Aiko-chan! Seré tu senpai preferida, ya lo verás.

Prefiero ignorar lo incómoda que me siento con su intromisión en mi espacio personal y le doy pequeñas palmadas en la espalda con cuidado. Se separa poco después y una sonrisa pícara ocupa su cara a la vez que se inclina lo suficiente para quedar a mi altura una vez más.

—Me alegra que Honey-senpai tenga una novia tan linda.

La escuché reir al abrir los ojos totalmente impresionada con su suposición y se apresuró a despeinar mi cabello con una de sus manos antes de salir casi corriendo en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía anteriormente.

—¡No somos nada! —Grité en respuesta cuando reaccioné.

—¡Aún! —La oí replicar antes de desaparecer de mi vista por completo.

¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? Ven un casi-beso y ya se escandalizan. No quiero saber como sería si nos hubiésemos besado esa vez.

Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, no me molesta la idea de que se hubiese concretado.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Tercer Sala de Música**

—Así que ya todo está solucionado —Sentencié.

Después de dejar el lugar acomodado y listo para un nuevo día de actividades, y aprovechando los minutos antes de abrir las puertas del Host Club, decidí que era un buen momento para dar la noticia. Evitando ciertos detalles para no causar revuelos innecesarios.

No más fotos, no más colorados persiguiendo mis pasos a "escondidas".

—¡Eso es fantástico, Aiko-chan! —Tamaki fue el primero en hablar tras las buenas nuevas.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Chismes? —Preguntó Haruhi algo inconforme con la información. De todas formas no pudo seguir con su diálogo ya que un feliz Tamaki la atrapó con una historia de algo que no venía al caso.

—¿Entonces trajimos todo esto para nada? —La queja simultánea de los Hitachiin la acompañaron arrojando una caja extraña, que cargaban justo en ese momento, al suelo.

¿Acaso decía "Spy Company"? ¿Qué pensaban hacer con eso?

—¿Pero quién habrá empezado con todo esto de los rumores? —Kyouya habló, aunque se veía complacido era obvio que el iba a querer saber los detalles.

Simplemente me hundí de hombros, haciéndome la desentendida, quería evitar los problemas por ahora. Suficiente tenía ya con el regreso de mis padres y la "amenaza" de Akemi.

—Ai-chan —Oí esa voz dulce acompañada de un leve tirón en la manga izquierda de mi uniforme.

—Honey-senpai.

¿No estaré sonrojada, verdad? De todas formas omití mirar su rostro por prevención, la corbata de su uniforme era lo único que se robaba mi atención en ese momento.

—Es muy bueno que se haya solucionado el problema, Ai-chan. Pero... —Tuve que levantar la vista a sus ojos en ese momento ¿Pero? ¿Había algo malo?—, me gustaría seguir los entrenamientos ¡Hay muchas cosas que aún no te enseñé, Ai-chan!

¿Eso que oigo son mis latidos?

—Yo... —Necesite remojar mis labios en la busqueda de palabras. Además de evitar el pequeño temblor de mi voz—. Me encantaría ¡Honey-sensei!

El ruido de su risa inocente y feliz llegó a mis tímpanos, era agradable y extrañamente no quería que acabase. No sé cómo no me pregunté antes sobre mis sentimientos hacia el rubio, siendo tan indiferente a todo por un tiempo, pero no fue difícil descubrir la verdad.

Solo aprovecharía de su compañía, pero no podía arriesgarme a mucho más que eso, ya que después de cumplir mi parte del trato me iré. Y espero irme con buenos recuerdos junto a cada uno de mis locos compañeros.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Tutoría**

Biblioteca, la de siempre. Mesa, la de siempre. Isomu, el de siempre.

¿Entonces por qué sentía un ambiente tan distinto al usual?

—No lo entiendo.

Ya había triturado mi lápiz entre mi dientes y jalado de mi cabello durante diez minutos seguidos, mi cerebro seguía igual de blanco que al inicio.

—Ya te dejé notas que serán útiles, yo debo irme ahora.

Acercó mi cuadernillo de notas y guardó todo lo que había usado en su portafolio con una calma estresante.

—¿Está todo bien? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—Nada de que preocuparse —Habló acomodando su uniforme con elegancia—. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

Me despedí con la mano hasta que desapareció tras la puerta ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para sacar la curiosidad de mi cerebro. Guardé mis útiles para irme tambien a mi casa dónde podría estudiar con más calma. Los pasillos estaban tranquilos y debido a la poca cantidad de estudiantes que concurrían el edificio a esta hora pude llegar a mi limusina con solo unos minutos de caminata.

Tomé el cuadernillo para dar un breve repaso de las notas en el viaje. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, abu...

—¿Qué?

" _Es una lástima, en verdad me caías bien_ ".

Eso no era Filosofía.


	18. Capítulo 18

¿La vida de alguien podía cambiar tan rápido en solo un día? La respuesta es que sí, y me parecía una injusticia.

Lo comprobé la primera vez cuando en un solo día me alejaron del lado de mi madre, que me vuelva a ocurrir ahora era inverosímil.

 _"Es una lástima, en verdad me caías bien"_. Lo entendí al día siguiente.

Mis padres habían regresado de su viaje a primeras horas de la mañana y creyeron que lo mejor sería no asistir a clases para ponerme al día con algunos proyectos y entender el mundo de los negocios. No fue tan fácil como creí en un principio, pero ya entendía lo básico. Por la tarde fue más de lo mismo, pero se los veía conmocionados por algo a lo que llamaron una "Noticia impactante" de la que me enteraría esa noche.

Y así fue como al anochecer golpearon a la puerta unos invitados que yo no esperaba ver allí, sabía que la ropa elegante sobre mi cama que encontré luego de bañarme tenía un motivo.

—¿Isomu-senpai? —Miré confundida al chico frente a mi, estaba en el salón de mi hogar junto a toda su familia y la mía. Sí, Akemi estaba allí.

—Aiko, querida —Mi supuesta madre sonreía como nunca—. Esa no es forma de saludar a tu prometido.

—¿Qué?

Algo me oprimió el pecho y no me permitió decir más. A ninguno pareció importarle mi pesar, y lo noté por cada una de sus sonrisas.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Aiko-chan —Akemi se acercó hasta tomar mis manos con aparente alegría, su sonrisa iba en total desacuerdo con su siguiente murmullo—. Parece que Honey-senpai ya no estará disponible para tí. A no ser que quieras que me encargue de hundir a tu familia, claro.

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Busqué a Isomu con la mirada esperando alguna señal de que me estaban haciendo alguna clase de broma pero al parecer no lo era, sus ojos me observaban inexpresivos e incluso alzó sus hombros en señal de que el no era responsable de aquello.

¿Hasta éste punto fue capaz de llegar Ken Akemi solo por una simple fotografía?

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Tercer Salón de Música**

Miraba las gotas de lluvia resbalar tras el ventanal de la pequeña habitación en la que cumplía mis obligaciones del club.

¿El clima podía expresar la forma en la que nos sentíamos?

De pequeña siempre me gustaron los días lluviosos, esos en los que podía quedarme en casa y disfrutar la compañía de mi madre. Pero en los últimos años aquello había cambiado, la lluvia solo me volvía melancólica y me envolvía con cierto aire de soledad.

—Aiko —Reaccioné ante la imprevista mano sacudiéndose frente a mis ojos. Haruhi me miraba con curiosidad— ¿Te ocurre algo? Hace rato estoy tratando de llamar tu atención.

—No te oí, lo siento —Le sonreí, aunque en realidad me costó más de lo que quería creer— ¿Vienes por los pedidos?

Y así transcurrió el resto de la jornada, pedidos entrando y saliendo que al menos mantenían mi mente ocupada por un par de minutos. Para cuando la jornada acabó solo quería tomar mi maletín e irme a casa, y quizás seguir viendo las gotas caer desde la ventana de mi habitación, pero cuando al salir del cuarto me encontré con los ojos de los siete Hosts sobre mí supe inmediatamente que mis planes iban a tener que ser suspendidos momentáneamente.

—Ya lo saben —Comenté. Solo hacia falta ver sus expresiones para saber que se habían enterado de algo.

—Preferimos oír lo que tengas tú para decir —Respondió Tamaki.

Nos acomodamos en unos sillones, a petición mía, y ninguno realizó ningún comentario en lo que me llevó pensar las palabras con las que comenzar.

—La familia Ken visitó mi hogar la noche de ayer —Relaté recordando lo que ocurrió solo unas horas atras, mis dedos estrujaron la falda del uniforme en un intento de no pensar en la opresión de mi pecho—. Parecían bastante entusiasmados en crear una alianza entre ambas familias y... ahora tengo prometido. Soy la prometida de Ken Isomu.

Necesité apretar los labios cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca para evitar cualquier muestra de rechazo ante lo que yo misma estaba diciendo. No fue muy efectivo, en el silencio que se había formado el suspiro desanimado que se me escurrió por la nariz se llevó toda la atención.

—No fue una agradable noticia para tí ¿No? —Tamaki usó aquella voz, el mismo tono de madurez que conocí la noche del campamento. Negué lentamente con la cabeza sin querer hablar sobre ello ni conectar ojos con nadie—. No deberías estar desanimada por ello, quizás estés unida a alguien que no quieres ahora pero nosotros también estamos a tu lado, Aiko ¿De acuerdo?

—Así es —Opinaron los Hitachiin apareciendo tras de mi sobre el respaldar del sillón—, sigues siendo la misma para nosotros, una enana reservada e incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por-

—Hikaru, Kaoru —Me salvó Haruhi interrumpiendo su travesura—, creo que ya hablaron suficiente. Y Aiko, recuerda que estaremos aquí para lo que necesites ¿Sí?

Asentí, sonrojada ante lo que planeaban decir los gemelos, y por primera vez dejé mi atención dirigirse hacia quién quería mirar desde que me encontré a los Hosts esperando respuestas. Mitsukuni se veía pensativo, fruncía el entrecejo sin dejar de verse adorable y jugaba con sus dedos sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor.

¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente, Honey-senpai?

La lluvia comenzó a azotar los grandes ventanales con más fiereza y sentí el cuerpo de la castaña tensarse a mi lado, recordándome su fobia. Apreté su hombro para llamar su atención y enseñarle una sonrisa tratando de calmarla.

—Este lugar es más seguro que el Castillo Protector —Comenté por lo bajo, como si fuese un pequeño secreto entre ambas.

—Gracias, Aiko —Me devolvió la sonrisa—. Eres una buena amiga.

Amiga ¿De verdad seré una buena amiga? ¿Pensará lo mismo si supiese mis verdaderas intenciones, o por lo menos el motivo principal por el que estoy aquí? Siempre recuerdo lo mucho que extraño a mi verdadera madre pero... ¿Es razón suficiente para justificar mis acciones?

¿Merezco la preocupación de los Hosts?

¿Por qué la lluvia siempre me afectaba de esa forma?

—Aiko-chan ¿Por qué lloras?

Miré sorprendida a Honey, no había notado que ahora estaba de pie justo frente a mí con sus ojos aguados.

¿Merecían ellos preocuparse por mí?

¿Merecía las lágrimas de Honey? Sus lágrimas me recordaban a las gotas de lluvia ¿Sus ojos serían el cielo en ese caso?

—No —Con la cabeza gacha, sequé las lágrimas que habían escapado—, no soy una buena amiga.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos? —Preguntó Honey.

—Yo... —Busqué a Kyouya con la mirada. Éste me observaba atento y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron sonrió por lo bajo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—, hay algo que deben saber.

 **Mansión Matsushita**

 **Tiempo atrás**

 ** _3ra persona P.O.V_**

—¿Lluvia?

Aiko se levantó de la cama de un solo salto al notar el sonido tan conocido estrellarse contra la pequeña ventana de su habitación y corrió con pasos cortos para poder observar como el agua se apoderaba del jardín trasero. La temporada de lluvias había comenzado.

—Oka-san ¿Cómo estás? —Susurró al cristal antes de apoyar una de sus manos sobre el frío material— ¿Me extrañas tanto como yo a tí?

Le era inevitable no pensar en su madre cuando el clima adoptaba aquella forma ¿Que estará haciendo su madre en ese momento? ¿También estará su mano apoyada en la ventana de su casa?

—Señorita —Oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta seguida de un pequeño golpeteo—. Su madre la espera en su estudio.

¿Madre? Ella no quería que aquella mujer de la que se acababan de referir cargue ese título, mas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya había negado aquello y solo recibía castigos y más castigos, como si no fuese suficiente estar prácticamente encerrada en aquella mansión.

La colorada suspiró agotada de toda aquella situación y salió de su habitación rumbo al encuentro con la mujer, pero no olvidó dar un último vistazo al exterior antes de salir por completo.

En su camino los pasillos estaban desolados, algo extraño ya que siempre veía empleados caminando de aquí a allá, y aunque el clima dentro era agradable tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma debido a los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Solo dió dos golpes a la madera oscura de la puerta del estudio antes de entrar.

—Veo que aún te faltan modales —Habló la mujer al verla pasar el humbral—. Debes esperar que te dé permiso antes de entrar.

—¿Me llamaba? —Se limitó a decir la menor, queriendo con todo su ser volver a su cuarto. O a su verdadera casa si se lo permitieran.

—¿Sabés que día es hoy? —Inquirió la mujer rubia con su cabello en una cola de caballo y sus ojos negros observándola con frialdad.

—No.

—Hoy es el día en que haremos un acuerdo, tu y yo —Le apuntó con un bolígrafo—. Siéntate y escucha.

Aiko la miró con desconfianza pero accedió ¿Con qué saldría ahora esta mujer? Su pobre hermano menor era hijo de una loca.

—Es obvio que nosotras no nos llevamos bien, tú no quieres estar aquí y yo no te quiero en mi casa. Entonces lo pensé, y tengo algo que proponerte —Comenzó la adulta, sus brazos sobre el escritorio frente a ella y las piernas cruzadas con elegancia—. Te enviaré al mejor Instituto, con gente acorde a nuestra clase, y conseguirás lazos con familias importantes. Todas las posibles.

—No, claro que no —Negó Aiko sin querer escuchar más su plan tan disparatado— ¿Por qué querría yo hacer tal cosa?

—Por tu madre —Soltó, con cierto desprecio en su voz. Sonrío al ver la expresión de la pequeña colorada, lo estaba consiguiendo—. Debes conocer la situación de mi familia, necesitamos más socios ya. Tú irás a estudiar, hacer la mayor cantidad posibles de amigos y una vez que consiga lo que necesito te enviaré lejos de aquí junto a tu madre. Les enviaremos el dinero suficiente para que no les falte nada y ustedes no vuelven a entrometerse en mi vida ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué dice papá sobre todo esto?

—Mi marido no tiene porqué enterarse, él estará de acuerdo con lo que yo le diga —Sentenció—. Haremos esto, mi familia se beneficia y tú desaparecerás para tener una vida tranquila y lejos de aquí con esa mujer.

"Esa mujer". Esa mujer era su madre. Esa mujer fue amante de su padre. Esa mujer tuvo una relación con el hombre que le dió trabajo.

Ambas mujeres se observaban sin mediar palabra. La mujer rubia esperaba una respuesta mientras la menor pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que sus ojos verdes, herencia de su madre, se encontraron con el cristal mojado de la ventana trás la esposa de su padre.

—Oka-san... —Susurró viendo las gotas resbalar por el vidrio.

¿Lo valía? ¿Sería capaz de vivir una farsa solo por su sueño más profundo? Sí. Deseaba ver a su madre otra vez, compartir los días de lluvia al igual que lo hacían siempre.

Su madre lo valía todo.

—Acepto —Asintió Aiko—. Hagamos esto.

La mujer sonrió complacida y se dejó caer hacia el respaldo de la silla con gracia. Su familia recuperaría el reconocimiento que alguna vez tuvo y por fin podría deshacerse de la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo y su pequeña vergüenza familiar.

—Respuesta correcta —Le regaló una última mirada—. Ahora vete, te diré cuando comenzarás con el plan.

La colorada asintió un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Por cierto —Añadió la mujer antes de que Aiko saliese—, nadie debe enterarse sobre esto. Si mi familia queda arruinada por tu culpa yo misma me encargaré de que tú y esa mujer no vuelvan a verse nunca jamás ¡Sonríe y haz amigos!


	19. Capítulo 19

Lo había dicho.

Habían descubierto la verdad.

Mis manos, que en ningún momento habían liberado la suave tela amarilla, temblaron hasta llevar la sacudida a todas las partes de mi cuerpo a la vez que las lágrimas caían de forma incontrolable. Genial, me veía patética.

—Lo siento mucho.

No sé si mi susurro fue escuchado por alguien más allá de la cortina de mi cabello debido a que había dejado mi cabeza caer hacía adelante en algún momento de mi confesión, pero quería disculparme por todo.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que yo vivía.

El silencio que había nacido en el ambiente me era insoportable, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza dejándome anonadada.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Aiko-chan.

 _Honey-senpai... ¿Por qué lloras tú?_

A los brazos que me rodearon comenzaron a sumarsele más y más, hasta que prácticamente estaba atrapada en un montón de abrazos y ya mi cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

—¿Chicos? —Tuve el valor de preguntar aún bajo su calor— ¿No están molestos conmigo?

—¡Claro que no, Baka! —Chillaron los gemelos al unisono con un tono gangoso.

—¡No te preocupes, Aiko, en el Host Club nos ayudamos y apoyamos en los momentos difíciles! —¿Acaso Tamaki también estaba llorando?

—Me van a hacer llorar —Avisé con la voz entrecortada.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —Sí, gracias Kyouya por ser tan observador.

Entre risas nos fuimos separando de a poco y entonces me vi rodeada de siete sonrisas y una mano gigante sacudiendo mi cabello, gracias Mori-senpai.

No podría haber pedido unos mejores amigos que ellos. Ni siquiera en mis más grandes sueños.

Okaa-san, estarías orgullosa se saber la gente que me rodea ahora.

—Será mejor que vaya a casa —Comenté al ver como la lluvia no parecía querer irse pronto.

Y al son de las despedidas salí de la Tercer Sala de Música, la que mi corazón consideraba ahora como su segundo hogar.

Los pasillos de mi recorrido estaban vacios y silenciosos por lo que no pude evitar que mi cabeza comenzara a trabajar. Los recuerdos de lo de ayer y lo que acababa de ocurrir se repetían sin fin.

Y entonces un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Alcé la cabeza en alto, buscando su procedencia, cuando más gritos comenzaron a oírse y mi sentido de alerta se activó al reconocer una de las voces.

Ayami.

Corrí por los pasillos con el corazón desbocado siguiendo el ruido y luego de doblar dos veces la encontré. Estaba atrapada contra la pared del corredor, era rodeada por Akemi y sus dos amigas acompañándola.

—¿Es qué acaso nunca lo vas a entender? —Vociferó la hija de los Ken con enojo— ¿Quieres que se repita lo de la última vez? ¡Con mucho gusto volvería a acabar con tu vida una y mil veces más!

La contraria bajo la cabeza ante la amenaza y se abrazó a si misma tratando de pegarse aún más a la pared.

Di zancadas grandes hasta ellas y antes de que alguna pudiese evitarlo ya estaba parada frente a mi amiga haciendole se escudo entre su tembloroso cuerpo y las otras tres atacantes.

—Déjenla.

—Justo quien faltaba —Rió con amargura Akemi mirando a sus amigas— ¡Mi cuñada favorita! ¿Por qué la defiendes? La tonta detrás tuyo se metió en problemas por querer ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme? Le di un rápido vistazo a Ayami pero ella ni siquiera me miro.

—¿Qué no te lo dijo? Quiso acusarme con el director por supuestamente amenazarte ¿A qué no es tierna la muy torpe?

—No le digas así —Alcé la voz sin notarlo, pero estaba molesta ¿Quién se creía para tratar de esa manera a Ayami?

La sonrisa irónica que cargaba Akemi desapareció instantáneamente hasta que su cara se convirtió en solo un ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso debo recordarte tu lugar? No te entrometas en mis asuntos si no quieres problemas con tus papis ¿Oíste?

—Vete —Demandé ignorando lo que acababa de decirme.

—Me iré, pero te dejaré un mensaje en la salida que espero entiendas bien.

Y tras eso se alejó con sus dos amigas pisando sus talones.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunté volteando mi cuerpo hacia Ayami.

—Aiko, no debiste ayudarme, te traerá más problemas.

—Bueno, estoy comprometida, ya nada puede ser peor a eso —Reí un poco sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No se como te ríes de eso —Negó un par de veces con la cabeza pero entonces tuvo que apoyarse con sus manos a la pared para no caer.

—Oye, ¿estas bien? —Pregunté preocupada ante su desequilibrio.

—Sí, solo me asuste demasiado —Le restó importancia.

—Vamos a la enfermería.

—No, estoy bien, solo acompáñame a la biblioteca —Pidió—, quedé con un compañero de estudio.

La mire con un poco de duda pero terminé asintiendo a su pedido. Tomé uno de sus brazos entre los míos, un poco incómoda por la diferencia de estatura, y la guíe por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca del piso en el que estábamos cuando ella confirmo que se dirigía a ésta antes de encontrarse con Akemi.

—Desde aquí puedo sola —Avisó en las elegantes puertas de nuestro destino.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, solo ten cuidado.

Nos sonreímos una última vez y cada una fue por su lado. La lluvia seguía azotando los grandes ventanales como había predicho y no me permitía pensar cuanto tiempo pasó desde mi salida del Host Club hasta ahora. Por alguna razón mi deseo de cobijarme bajo los acolchados de mi cama seguia posponiendose.

Y supe que seguiría siendo así cuando en las puertas de ingreso al Instituto se encontraba Ken Isomu de brazos cruzados. Había decidido ignorarlo varios metros atrás pero cuando intente pasar por su lado de alguna forma me esperé su reacción.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó estirando uno de sus brazos frente a mi para impedirme el paso.

—A mi casa —Respondí sin pensarlo demasiado ¿Qué le importa a él?

—Me refiero a que me estabas ignorando.

—No creí que estuvieras esperando por mí —Me hundí de hombros con desinterés.

¿Alguien podía caerte mal de un día para otro? Porque estaba pensando que la respuesta era un sí.

—Akemi me pidió hablar contigo antes de irme.

Ah, ya, el supuesto mensaje en la salida del lugar. Estupendo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento —Confesé e intente volver a pasar de él—, quizás en otro mom-

Mis palabras quedaron al aire cuando los dedos de Isomu se enroscaron en mi antebrazo derecho al intentar sobrepasarlo y sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde me empujó hacia la pared más cercana a nosotros.

—Auch —Me quejé por lo bajo trás el golpe que recibió mi columna.

—No me puedes ignorar —Habló poniéndose frente a mí—, nadie me ignora.

Mis ojos chocaron con los suyos en la confusión ¿Quién era este chico? Isumo jamás se había comportado de aquella forma conmigo en el pasado. Pero este Isomu tenía cierta oscuridad en los ojos que no había visto antes.

—¿Qué te ocurre? No vuelvas a hacer eso, me dolió —Le reprendí separándome de la pared con claras intenciones de irme de ese lugar.

—Tú te quedas hasta que yo te lo diga —Masculló volviendo a empujar mi cuerpo hacia el mismo lugar.

—¡Que dejes de hacer eso! —Exclamé frustrada ante la clara diferencia de fuerza entre ambos.

—Entonces quedate quieta y escucha lo que voy a decir —Demando con serenidad y la expresión en blanco.

—Estas demente —Opiné tratando de escapar por uno de mis lados pero él fue más rápido y sus dos manos golpearon la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza para encerrarme por completo.

—No le vuelvas a hablar de esa forma a tu prometido, puede molestarse —Ronroneó con cierta diversión en su voz ronca.

—Ya dejame tranquila —Pedí cansada de la situación—, dime lo que tanto quieres decir y vete de una buena vez.

Su rostro se tornó en una expresión en blanco que me ponía los pelos de punta y sus ojos oscuros me examinaban en busca de reacciones.

—Akemi me comentó que te portaste mal —Expresó con la voz plana a la vez que se inclinaba un poco sobre mí—, piensa que estarías necesitando un poco se disciplina.

—No me interesa lo que piense tu hermana.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Tampoco me interesa lo que pienses tú.

Las palabras que se escaparon sin pensar de mi boca parecieron molestarle por la forma en que su entrecejo de frunció y su mandíbula se endureció. No voy a negar que sentí un escalofrío surcarme todo el cuerpo por el temor que me generó su expresión.

—Debo irme —Murmuré queriendo huir de allí.

Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de alejarlo de mí para poder irme de una buena vez por todas pero él no parecía querer colaborar conmigo. Al hacer un poco más de presión en su cuerpo para separarlo de mí una de sus manos se despego de la pared para tomarme ambas muñecas con fuerza.

—Aún no terminé —Declaró con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Me haces daño.

—Quizás así aprendas a respetar a tu futuro esposo.

Me quedé de piedra al oírle decir eso y no pude evitar la sensación de miedo gobernarme por completo.

Sacudí mis brazos intentando zafarme de su agarre pero fue en vano, su fuerza era mayor que la mía y lo comprobé aún más cuando ejerció un poco mas de presión en mis muñecas a la vez que las elevaba por encima de mi cabeza. Me sentía inmovilizada.

—¿Vas a seguir resistiéndote? —Susurró con cierta diversión oscura cerca de mi rostro.

—Alejate —Llegué a formular con dificultad.

—¿Debería tomar eso como un sí?

—Dijo que te alejes —Habló con autoridad una nueva voz.

Mi vista se dirigió al lugar de dónde provino aquella voz que tanto me gustaba oír hasta encontrar a Honey a pocos pasos de nosotros. La sonrisa de siempre ya no estaba y aunque su pose demostraba estar calmado las dagas que lanzaba por sus ojos podían hacer entrar en terror a cualquiera.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el conejito del Host —Canturreó Isomu con burla— ¿Acaso no te dijeron que es mala educación meterse a conversaciones ajenas?

—Suelta a Aiko-chan —Demandó el rubio con un tono de voz que no había escuchado en él hasta ahora.

—Honey-senpai —Susurré por la sorpresa de verle ahí, ayudándome. Casi podía jurar que mis latidos aumentaron al solo verle.

—Puedo estar con ella todo lo que quiera —Expresó con soberbia el Ken—, es mi prometida.

Y como si le divirtiera mi incomodidad y la mirada amenazante del rubio, se alejó de mi lo suficiente para pasar uno de sus brazos por mi espalda haciéndome chocar contra su pecho en una especie de abrazo.

—Ya déjame —Me quejé empujándolo un poco aprovechando su distracción.

—Ven, Aiko-chan —Llamó Honey juntando nuestras manos y llevándome trás él.

—Bien, bien —Dijo Isomu alzando las manos como si no hubiese hecho nada—, me iré. Pero a ti te veré en otro momento, Aiko —Clavó sus ojos en mí unos segundos—, a solas.

—Ya vete —Le apuró Mitsukuni apretando un poco mi mano, pero fue más de una forma reconfortante.

El castaño nos miró a ambos una última vez antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Suspiré sintiendo mis músculos relajarse al saber que se había ido. Aunque el hecho de que mi mano siga entrelazada a la del mayor me ponía nerviosa de todas formas.

—¿Estás bien, Aiko-chan? —Preguntó después de unos pocos segundos en silencio.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Asentí concentrándome en sus ojos preocupados—. Pensé que ya todos se habían ido.

—Bueno... —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado encantador al oírme—, vi que aún estaba tu limusina en la entrada y pensé que quizás algo te había ocurrido.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —Sonreí sintiendo mi sonrojo aparecer también.

—Hay un lugar que te quería enseñar, Aiko-chan —Comentó sorprendiendome ¿A mí?— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Claro, Honey-senpai —Acepté consumida por los nervios.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y sin perder más tiempo corrió por uno de los pasillos llevándome de la mano.

 _A tí te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo._

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no nos detuvimos, nuestros pasos se sincronizaban en cada pisada y las risas infantiles que soltaba Honey lograban hacerme sonreír por el sentimiento agradable que me generaba en el pecho. Y así cruzamos gran parte del edificio hasta llegar a un pasillo exterior, lo único que nos cubría de la lluvia era el techo, y se detuvo en medio de este enfrentándome. Estábamos frente a frente.

—¡Mira, Aiko-chan! —Exclamó con entusiasmo señalando a uno de nuestros lados.

Seguí el camino de sus dedos y mi interior vibró por las vistas del lugar. A un lado de nosotros se alzaban metros y metros de flores, de todos los tipos y colores ¿Trabajo del club de jardinería? No lo sabía, pero nunca había visto un lugar tan bello y colorido como aquel. La lluvia aún era potente y eso parecía darle un toque aún más hermoso a los pequeños seres vivos frente a nosotros.

—¿Te gusta?

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

—Claro, es bellís- —Mi boca enmudeció cuando al voltear a verle me observaba con una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos brillantes, los mofletes de un rosado intenso y entre sus manos una flor. Una rosa rosa para ser más específica.

Me tendió la rosa con lentitud pero cuando alcé la mano para tomarla la alejó de mi con rapidez.

—Si la quieres, ven a buscarla —Y con eso dicho, corrió fuera del pasillo sin importarle la lluvia que ahora caía sobre su cuerpo empapandolo.

Lo miré atónita varios segundos ¡Se iba a enfermar! Pero al verlo bajo la lluvia, con el agua goteando de su ahora aplastado cabello, con una sonrisa alegre y divertida y su mano esperando en alto con la rosa en ella no me resistí.

Y corrí hacía él.

Para cuando tomé la rosa entre mis manos, rozando sus dedos por accidente, ya ambos estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza y nos sonreiamos como un par de tontos. Tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas y una corriente cálida me invadió.

—¿Sabes por qué te regalo la rosa? —Preguntó haciéndome negar un par de veces con la cabeza—. Las rosas rosas me parecen muy bonitas, casi tan bonitas como tú, Aiko-chan.

Creo me voy a desmayar ¿Acaso había oído bien? Supongo que sí debido al color rojo intenso que había tomado su rostro por completo.

¿Qué se supone que responda a eso?

Y al ver que las palabras no salían de mi boca mi cuerpo decidió actuar con acciones. Mis pies se acercaron a él a pequeños pasos hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaron, mi rostro se acercó al suyo ante el destello espectante de sus ojos y lo besé.

Nuestros ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo cuando mis labios sintieron los suyos, eran suaves y con un sabor dulce. Eran los labios dignos de alguien como él. Solo fueron un par se segundos antes de separarme pero cuando nuestras bocas dejaron de tocarse el volvió a unirlas una y otra vez, dándome tantos besos que perdí la cuenta de ellos y de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Sus besos eran tiernos e inocentes.

—Me gustas, Aiko-chan —Habló entre los pequeños besos que no dejaba de darme.

—Y tu a mi, Honey-senpai —Admití.

Le sentí sonreir sobre mis labios antes de dar un último beso y rodear mi cuerpo en sus brazos con fuerza. Nuestras frentes se tocaron y allí, abrazados bajo la lluvia luego de los besos más lindos que podría haber recibido y nuestra confesión, conectamos miradas con grandes sonrisas ocupando nuestro rostro.

Okaa-san, la lluvia acaba de tomar otro valor para mí.


	20. Capítulo 20

¿Qué contar luego de aquello? Mis próximos días fueron un ida y vuelta con mi familia y los asuntos del trabajo. De alguna forma mi padre logró un acuerdo con el director en que se me permitía no asistir a mis clases y las retomaría la próxima semana junto al "encantador" de Ken Isomu. Sí, de esa forma lo llamaron.

 _«Te extrañamos por aquí. Aunque yo te extraño más.»_

Ah, eso, no había dejado de mensajearme con Honey.

—Aiko, tu atención aquí —Chasquearon los dedos frente a mis ojos desconcentrandome de la enorme pantalla de mi móvil.

Y allí estaba la esposa de mi padre, de brazos cruzados, expresión molesta y un nervioso golpeteo de sus pies contra el lujoso suelo de nuestra sala de estar.

—Lo lamento ¿Necesitaba algo?

—El personal está en camino, ve a ducharte y ponte el vestido que los Hitachiin prepararon.

—¿Y eso para que? —Pregunté confundida ante sus palabras.

¿Era un cumpleaños y no me había enterado?

—¡El evento de esta noche, Aiko! —Chilló golpeando levemente mi cabeza con la punta de su dedo índice— ¡La cena en la que te presentaremos como heredera! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Me había enterado del evento ayer por la noche en la cena, dónde lo único que sabía era que ya todo estaba planificado y las invitaciones habían sido enviadas con un par de días de anticipación sin yo estar al tanto de ello.

—Los encargados de maquillaje y peinado estarán en tu habitación en media hora, te quiero lista para entonces —Avisó caminando fuera de la sala cuando una llamada le llegó—. Y no lo arruines, ya estás advertida de las consecuencias.

Arrugué mi nariz con desagrado en un gesto que no pude evitar, pero para entonces ya volvía a estar sola. Esa mujer no perdía nunca la oportunidad de recordarme aquello.

Si supiese que todo el Host sabe de nuestro trato estaba muerta.

 **[...]**

—Por favor, quedese quieta, señorita Matsushita.

—Incline la cabeza hacia atrás, Matsushita-sama.

Alcé ambas cejas mirando a las personas en mi habitación.

—Necesito que se quede tal cual está para terminar el maquillaje —Comentó la encargada de maquillaje enseñando una brocha como si fuese algo amenazante.

—Pues, yo necesito que cambie su posición para terminar con el peinado —Rebatió el encargado de mi cabello apuntandola con el secador de cabello.

Justo lo que faltaba, espero que esto acabe rápido.

—Aiko-sama —Llamó la voz de Aria desde la puerta, a quien por alguna razón no había visto luego de aquella reunión en la que conocí a Isomu la primera vez—, sus padres solicitan que baje lo más pronto posible, ya falta poco para la llegada de los invitados.

—¡Ya casi termino! —Avisé para volver a dirigir mi atención a las dos personas que me acompañaban—. Escuchen, entiendo que quieran dejar su trabajo lo más perfecto posible, pero estamos fuera de tiempo. O terminan con esto como puedan o bajaré a recibir a la gente tal cual me ven ahora.

No quise ser grosera ni meter miedo a ninguno de los dos, por lo que al ver sus expresiones horrorizadas no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por aquello ¡Pero vamos! ¿Cuánto más pensaban seguir discutiendo? Desde que comenzaron su trabajo no han dejado de pelear el uno con el otro.

—¡No se preocupe, terminaremos enseguida!

Dicho y hecho, muy pocos minutos después ya habían terminado con su trabajo dejándome como la princesa que yo no deseaba ser. Por lo que con todo listo bajé a la planta baja donde las tres personas que actualmente tenía como familia esperaban.

—¡Nee-chan! —Gritó Eiji saltando hacia mi hasta engancharse de mi cintura.

—¿Cómo estas, pequeño? —Pregunté revolviendo sus cabellos rubios como su madre—. Me dijeron que estuviste con los abuelos, ya se te extrañaba en la casa.

—Yo también te extrañé, pero mamá dijo que-

—Eiji —Interrumpió la susodicha mirándolo con advertencia.

El niño solo puso ambas manos sobre su boca con rapidez dejando sus ojos verdes, herencia de mi padre, bien abiertos.

¿Qué se trae entre manos ahora?

—Parece que los niños Hitachiin heredaron el talento de su madre —Tomó la palabra mi padre esta vez. Su cabello liso y un traje impecable oscuro, su apariencia era elegante como siempre.

Llevé mis ojos al vestido sorprendida de haber escuchado un cumplido de su parte. Era el que los gemelos me habían dado aquella vez en que apareció apareció la segunda fotografía. No debería haber recordado eso, sentí el calor subirme a la cara al recordar la imágen de Honey, yo y nuestro casi beso.

¿Se habrán enterado los Host de lo que ocurrió la última vez que vi a Mitsukuni? No quiero siquiera imaginar sus reacciones.

—Sí, el vestido es espléndido, pero... —Y cuando no, allí viene el comentario de la esposa de mi padre— ¿Has subido de peso, Aiko?

¿Acababa de decir una indirecta demasiado directa?

—Yo creo que te ves muy bonita, Nee-chan —Sonrió Eiji con inocencia.

Le sonreí agradecida apretujandolo entre mis brazos, mi pequeño medio hermano es la única cosa buena que descubrí el día que conocí a mi padre.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero están llegando los primeros invitados —Anunció una empleada desde la entrada de la sala.

Los adultos se pusieron de pie al momento y no hizo falta que digan nada para saber que debía ir tras ellos con Eiji, quien sujetaba mi mano con fuerza debido a los nervios de tener que saludar a unos completos desconocidos. Nos posicionamos frente a la puerta como si fuesemos una familia perfecta y la empleada abrió la puerta para recibir a los primeros invitados.

Casi puedo jurar que mi sonrisa falsa flaqueó al ver la persona parada en la puerta de mi hogar. Las voces de los adultos eran un sonido muy lejano para mí al estar atenta a esos ojos oscuros que comenzaban a ponerme más incómoda con cada vez que los veía.

—Te ves muy bien esta noche, Aiko —Comentó con una creciente sonrisa burlesca. Estaba claro que el sabía el impacto que generaba en mí.

—Gracias, Isomu-senpai —Respondí solo por obligación queriendo que se vaya de aquí de una buena vez. No planeaba decir nada más hasta que noté la mirada intensa de mi "madre" sobre ambos casi obligandome a devolver el cumplido—. También te ves bien.

—Te veré luego, después de todo hay gente ansiosa por conocer a mi prometida —Y con total descaro acarició una de mis mejillas antes de alejarse junto a su familia hacia el salón en el que se haría la celebración.

—Te estaré vigilando, cuñadita —Murmuró con disimulo Akemi al pasar por mi lado.

Solo me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco porque estaba casi segura que la bruja no me sacaba el ojo de encima.

—Sonríe, Aiko, hay mas invitados llegando —Habló mi padre sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me espera un buen rato de sonrisas falsas.

 **[...]**

Había transcurrido al rededor de media hora desde que las primeras personas habían arribado y desde ese momento no tuve ni un solo respiro. Al menos me llevé una sorpresa muy agradable con la llegada de los Host, sin embargo a quien esperaba ver con todas mis ansias parecía no venir.

La puerta principal se cerró cuando ya no había gente por recibir y no podía evitar pensar en lo difícil que sería sobrellevar esta noche sin cierto rubio aquí.

—¡Señores Matsushita! —Llamó la empleada antes de que pudiesemos entrar al salón— ¡Ha llegado una última familia!

¿Podría ser?

Mis pies se movieron más veloces que los de los demás pero incluso cuando estuve de pie frente a la madera cerrada sabía que no podía abrirla por más que deseara hacerlo, por lo que tuve que sufrir de los nervios de ver la puerta siendo abierta lentamente por la empleada.

Y allí estaba él. Con su cabello brillante, los ojos mas bellos que alguna vez conocí y un traje negro acompañado de una corbata rosa.

—Hola, Ai-chan —Sonrió con un leve sonrojo aprovechando la distracción de nuestros padres en su propio saludo.

—Hola, Honey-senpai —Saludé con los nervios a flor de piel—. Linda corbata.

Idiota, así me habré visto con ese comentario. Pero el solo rió remojando sus rosados labios preparado para responder a ello.

—Quería hacer juego contigo —Admitió por lo bajo, cuidando que nadie nos oyera—. El vestido es aún más hermoso si lo llevas puesto tú, Ai-chan.

Creo que moriré esta noche.

Y no pudimos seguir nuestra plática debido a que nuestros padres habían terminado su charla y era hora de atender a todos los invitados como correspondía.

Esperaba no perder demasiado tiempo hablando de negocios que no habrá en mi futuro con gente que no me interesaba.

 **[...]**

Había transcurrido al rededor de hora y media y los pies me dolían de estar parada hablando de proyectos. Al menos había algo a favor con todo esto, parecía que el plan iba camino a cumplirse con eficacia.

Divisé al grupo de los Host mientras divagaba entre las personas y me acerqué a ellos a pasos apresurados. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que mi padre me había dado antes de realizar el anuncio formal.

—¡Chicos! —Llamé su atención en cuanto llegué a la ronda que formaban.

Pero por alguna razón su reacción no fue la que esperaba. Todos brincaron en su sitio y voltearon hacia mí con el color casi yéndose de sus rostros ¿Había ocurrido algo malo?

—¿Están bien? —Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado en pura confusión.

—Sí, sí, solo estábamos hablando de... de...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron ante el tartamudeo del king con sospecha ¿Acaso planeaban algo?

—¡De tu beso con Honey-senpai! —Exclamaron ambos gemelos en desesperación.

Y todo se volvió silencioso. Las personas que nos rodeaban ahora estaban totalmente atentos a la conversación y podía jurar que mi rostro se había tornado tan rojo y asustado como el de Mitsukuni.

—Ya les dije que la perspectiva es engañosa —Sonó la voz de Kyouya captando la atención de todos—. Estuvimos semanas buscando la forma en que la obra de teatro sea lo más realista posible. Parece que el resultado fue perfecto.

Si no estuviese el niño Ootori y su cerebro estaría en grandes problemas. Su mentira pareció funcionar ya que la indeseada audiencia dejó de prestarnos atención en ese momento.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Murmuró Haruhi. Estaba tan sorprendida al verla llegar junto a la familia Hitachiin vistiendo un vestido azul que le iba como anillo al dedo.

—Estabamos bajo presión —Se quejaron los colorados—. Y tu nos miraste tan mal, Haruhi.

Sin perder tiempo apoyaron su peso sobre los hombros de la castaña para estirar sus mejillas. Casi inmediatamente llegó Tamaki a la escena reclamando que él más que nadie merecía hacer tal acto cariñoso hacia su hija.

—Sí que aprovechan el momento —Comenté viendo como los tres peleaban por toquetear los mofletes de Haruhi, quien intentaba quitárselos de encima.

—Así como tu aprovechaste tu último día en el instituto ¿No crees? —Opinó Kyouya haciéndome mirarlo con asombro, era del que menos esperaba recibir un comentario burlesco.

—No fue mi intención decirlo, Ai-chan —Confesó Honey aún sonrojado por lo de recién—. Se me escapó.

—Iban a enterarse en algún momento —Le resté importancia como si no estuviese tan avergonzada en realidad. Vaya mentirosa.

—Ai-chan —Murmuró el rubio viendo como ambos azabaches junto a nosotros se entretenían en una conversación.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté acercándome a su lado para hacer nuestra conversación más privada.

Las manos comenzaban a sudarme un poco debido a los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y los latidos tan acelerados de mi corazón no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

—¿Está mal que quiera besarte ahora?

Los latidos se detuvieron de golpe y por un momento pareció que mi corazón no quería volver a reaccionar. La sangre subió con fuerza hasta mis mejillas y aún no podía despejar mis ojos de sus orbes brillantes y sus labios que tanto extrañaba.

—¿Está mal que sienta lo mismo? —Respondí ida, toda mi concentración estaba puesta en el rubio frente a mí.

—En verdad te extrañé mucho.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía y repetir el encuentro de nuestros labios. Pero sabía que era totalmente imposible en este lugar y momento. Lo tenía frente a mi y el no poder hacer nada me estresaba demasiado. Y por más que en este momento deseara que solo seamos él y yo, la realidad era una totalmente diferente. Y aquella realidad venía a molestarnos.

—Pero que tiernos —Habló una nueva voz entrometidose. Los hermanos Ken habían llegado— ¿Acaso debería sentirme celoso? De cualquier forma, vengo por mi prometida. Tu padre nos quiere a ambos.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario trás de mí logrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Mitsukuni.

—Ve, Ai-chan, estaremos aquí para cuando termines —Avisó señalando el suelo bajo nuestros pies.

—No te preocupes, Honey-senpai —Saltó Akemi con una voz dulce que nunca había oído en ella—, yo estaré aquí para que no te sientas solo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante eso cuando Isomu me tomó del brazo arrastrándome con él. Solo pude ver una última vez a Mitsukuni, quien también me observaba con pena, antes de que todos los Host desaparezcan de mi vista.

—Así que beso, eh... —Rió con amargura el chico a mi lado sin detenerse—. Eres más fácil de lo que creí.

Traté de soltar mi brazo sintiéndome totalmente ofendida por su comentario ¿Quién se creía él para venir a decirme algo así cuando aceptó comprometerse conmigo sin siquiera conocerme un par de meses?

—No armes un escándalo aquí ¿Acaso quieres que tus papis vean como su hija trata mal a su prometido frente a todos sus futuros socios?

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, pero no dije nada sabiendo que en ese caso él llevaba la razón. Arruinaría todo. Arruinaría mi única oportunidad de volver junto a Okaa-san.

El castaño se vió satisfecho tras no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte y siguió arrastrando mi cuerpo por el salón sin que yo ponga resistencia alguna ante ello. Debía encontrar una forma de sacarmelo de encima que no incluya arruinar mi parte del trato.

Mis pies tropezaron y si no fuese por el agarre de mi brazo abría caído al suelo, y allí noté dos cosas: en primer lugar los dedos de Isomu estaban haciendo demasiada fuerza en mi brazo para este momento, y en segundo lugar es que había llegado a las grandes escaleras del salón donde mi "familia perfecta" esperaba nuestra llegada para dar un anunció a todos los invitados.

—Es un honor que se hayan presentado aquí esta noche, en la que esperamos formar relaciones fuertes con los nuevos socios de nuestra familia...

Busqué entre la multitud a mis amigos, aburrida ante el monólogo de mi progenitor. Fue fácil encontrarme con sus sonrisas, brindándome en apoyo que ellos sabían que necesitaba en este momento.

—También es un momento especial, en el que anunciamos a nuestra hija mayor, Matsushita Aiko, como futura heredera.

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar unos cortos segundos antes de que esta vez mi "madre" tome la voz.

—Y no solo eso, junto a ella se encuentra su prometido, Ken Isomu, quienes una vez se unan en casamiento crearan una empresa que traerá muy buenos ingresos y proyectos a los socios de ambas familias.

Los aplausos volvieron a ocupar el lugar y fue allí donde una pregunta apareció en mi mente, sintiéndome tonta al no pensar en ella antes.

Si estaba comprometida... ¿Como haría para desaparecer? ¿Qué plan había preparado la bruja ante eso? ¿Había pensado en algo en realidad?

—No mires tanto a tus amiguitos —Susurró mi acompañante para que solo yo pueda oírle—. De aquí a todo lo que queda de esta noche no dejaré que te alejes de mi lado, hay gente a quién debo presentarte, Aiko. Pero no te preocupes, Haninozuka estará bien acompañado por mi hermana.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante sus palabras y busqué casi con desesperación a Mitsukuni. Nuestras miradas se encontraron entre la marea de gente y mientras el brazo de Isomu se posó sobre mis hombros, trayendome una sensación desagradable, pude notar su cuerpo entumecerse antes de que Akemi se abrace de uno de sus lados.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Ouran Academy**

 **Horario de ingreso**

Mis manos se posaron sobre mis caderas a la vez que llenaba mis pulmones de aire al momento de poner mis pies sobre el suelo. El ruido de la limusina seguir su recorrido consiguió abrirme los ojos para mirar con atención la gran edificación frente a mí. Jamás pensé que estaría tan feliz de volver al instituto.

Fueron demasiados días junto a mis padres, merecía mi descanso.

—Nee-chan ¿Estás bien?

A mi lado el pequeño de Eiji me observaba con curiosidad y con una pequeña sonrisa acomodé los cabellos que se habían despeinado en su pequeña siesta durante el trayecto.

—Sí. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu aula.

—¡Sii! Vamos, vamos, vamos.

No pude evitar reir ante los pequeños saltos eufóricos de mi hermano menor, los cuales acompañaba con un frenético sacudir de sus brazos. Caminamos por el sendero de pavimento que dirigía a la entrada del edificio, yo con mi portafolios sostenido con ambas manos por delante y mi rubio acompañante corriendo de un lado al otro con su actitud infantil e hiperactiva de siempre.

A cada paso que daba me preguntaba hace cuántos días no asistía a clases, la última vez aquí conocí una faseta de Isomu que esperaba no volver a ver en mi vida, aunque tambien esa vez tuve la vista de Honey bajo la lluvia y nuestro... beso. Mis dedos rozaron mis labios recordando la sensación ¿Puedes sentirte nerviosa con solo recordar algo, hasta el punto de acelerar tu corazón? La respuesta es clara y obvia, sí.

Y entonces el sonido de una fotografía ser tomada me despabiló.

—Buenos días, Aiko-san —Saludó una nueva voz que solo había escuchado una vez con anterioridad—. Lamento la foto, pero no podía perder la oportunidad ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tus ojos son muy expresivos?

—Oh... Acosadora-senpai, buenos días.

—¿Acosadora-senpai?... —Pareció pensar en voz alta, dejando caer su cabeza a un costado en confusión hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar y elevar su dedo índice a la vez que se inclinaba lo suficiente para estar a mi altura—. Ya lo entiendo, no me presenté contigo la última vez. Soy Yamakuchi Mako, estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club de fotografía.

—¿Quién es la niña rara, Nee-chan?

Me apresuré a cubrir la boca de Eiji antes de que se le ocurriese decir algo más. Podría ser el ser más puro del mundo, pero tenía una boca sin filtro que podía llegar a decir cosas con gran facilidad de mal interpretación.

—¿Uh? ¿Y este pequeñín? —Mako nos observó, intercambiando la mirada entre ambos repetidas veces, hasta terminar por sonreír y volver a su estatura normal—. Será mejor que vaya a mi aula antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero antes debo darte algo, Aiko-san.

Sacó un sobre de dentro del portafolio negro que estaba a un lado de sus pies y lo acepté tomándolo con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

El sobre era de un amarillo pastel un poco más pálido que el de los uniformes que ambas llevábamos y no tenía nada escrito por ninguno de sus lados.

—Algo que quizás te sirva en algún momento, estoy segura que le darás un mejor uso que cualquier otro pueda darle.

Agarró su portafolio con una de sus manos y me regaló un pequeño saludo con la sobrante antes de alejarse camino a las grandes puertas de ingreso a la institución.

—Tu amiga es muy rara, Nee-chan.

—Y tú deberías aprender a tratar con respeto a tus mayores, pequeño —Acaricié su cabello sonriendo a sus ojos curiosos—. También será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestras clases.

Incluso aunque en este momento tenga más ganas de saber el contenido del sobre que tener mi primera clase luego de varios días.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Inicios horarios del club**

Si tan solo alguien me hubiese dicho que volver a clases luego de varios días de ausencia por "negocios familiares" sería tan agobiante me lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de ingresar al instituto. No solo cambiaron mis recesos, incluyendo el del almuerzo, por horarios de consulta con los profesores de todas las materias, sino que también me dieron la para nada grata noticia de que mis horarios de tutorías con Ken Isomu habían aumentado.

Solo esperaba llegar al Host Club para poder encerrarme en mi pequeño cuarto de trabajo y poder descubrir de una buena vez el contenido del sobre que me dió Mako esta mañana.

Pero de nuevo la vida quería llevar la contraria a mis deseos y necesidades, aunque ésta vez esa mala noticia vino en las palabras de Ootori Kyouya.

—¡Lamento la demora! —Fue lo primero que dije al ingresar al tercer salón de música.

—A tí te estábamos esperando.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo en medio del salón ante la vista de Tamaki en su trono con los demás miembros a su alrededor, incluyendo a Mitsukuni... aunque no era necesario que indique aquella obviedad, pero mis ojos y pensamientos últimamente tienden a actuar por su propia voluntad.

—No sé que ocurrió, pero no fui yo —Comenté elevando mis manos al aire.

Sus miradas me generaron un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, y cuando mi atención cayó en los ojos de Haruhi brillando de lástima sabía que algo no iba bien.

—Aiko, hemos estado debatiendo un poco con Kyouya sobre tu trabajo en el Host Club —Habló Tamaki con sus ojos claros fijos en los míos—. Charlamos sobre tu tiempo aquí, sobre tu relación con las clientas y también sobre tu relación con los demás miembros del club... por lo que ambos llegamos a una conclusión.

¿Planeaban echarme del Host Club? ¿De verdad pensaban hacer eso justo en ese momento? Aunque no los culparía por tomar esa decisión, no luego se haberles dicho mi verdadera razón de estar aquí.

Incluso aunque actualmente en lo personal considerará que mi verdadera razón de estar aquí era otra muy diferente.

—A partir de hoy serás un host.

Mi atención viajó en un instante al azabache de lentes trás lo que acababa de decir ¿Yo? ¿Una host? ¿Acaso estaban locos?

—No creo que sea la mejor decisión... —Comenté con la duda brotando de mis poros.

¿De verdad habían pensado lo suficiente antes de tomar aquella decisión?

—Claro que lo es —Volvió a tomar voz el menor de los Ootori—. He hecho un análisis con la información recopilada y los comentarios de nuestras clientas sobre tí. Tambien hicimos encuestas tanto a ellas como a los miembros del club para cerciorarnos de que los resultados no sean erróneos.

—Yo... no se exactamente que decir —Me sinceré rascando mi nuca con un claro nerviosismo a la vez que unas pocas risas se me escapan como muestra de mi incertidumbre.

Yo, una host. Yo, una host... Yo, ¿una host?

—Con un gracias es más que suficiente —Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos a la vez que sentía un par de brazos pasar por mis hombros. Como no, los hermanos Hitachiin.

—Aunque podrías darnos algo más que un agradecimiento si quieres, estaremos más que de acuerdo con ello —Le siguió el otro con la clara intención de incomodarme.

Sin embargo, no tuve que pensar demasiado en como escapar de aquella situación. Un par de manos me sacaron con facilidad de entre medio de los colorados para empezar a girar mi cuerpo en circulos.

—¡Serás una host como nosotros, Ai-chan! —Ay, creo que con solo decir que mi corazón pasó de detenerse por un segundo a latir como loco ya se sabe de quien son las manos que me sostienen en estas vueltas que siento reflejadas en mi estómago.

Para cuando los movimientos se detuvieron y pude volver a ver lo que había a mi al rededor, porque claramente no cuento con la suerte de que seamos solo Honey y yo, otro par de manos me tomaron por la cintura y fui elevada a una altura demasiado alta, a mi parecer, hasta sentir mis piernas sobre los hombros de Takashi.

¿Así lo verá todo Mitsukuni? Ya entiendo porque suele venir aquí, la vista es muchísimo mejor que desde allí abajo.

—Felicidades —Fueron las cortas palabras que me dirigió y a las cuales agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Espero que disfrutes de ser un host, Aiko —Siguió Haruhi llegando a nuestro lado—. Les dije que debían preguntar tu opinión primero, pero ya sabes como son.

—¡Oe! ¡Haruhi! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? —Saltaron ambos gemelos a cada uno de sus lados reclamando por el comentario de la castaña—. ¿Acaso es así como piensas de nosotros?

Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Aiko —Volví a desviar mi atención hacia la nueva voz que me llamó, lamentando un poco no poder apreciar el espectáculo que montaban Hikaru y Kaoru junto a Tamaki que se lo veía venir corriendo, y encontré a Kyouya a una corta distancia de mí.

Takashi me bajó de sus hombros y terminó por darme una pequeña sacudida en mi cabello antes de poder alejarme de ellos, a lo que le saqué la lengua antes de salir corriendo a un lado de Kyouya.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Primero, felicidades por tu ascenso —Por más que su voz cumplió el objetivo de sonar amable, pude percibir la pizca de gracia camuflada en sus palabras.

—Es todo un honor —Puse los ojos en blanco debido a la burla.

—Pero también quería decirte que noté las actitudes de Ken Isomu hacía tí en la fiesta, además estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido días atrás a la salida del instituto.

La pizca de gracia en su voz había desaparecido y el brillo en sus lentes me indicó que estaba serio respecto al asunto.

—No le des muchas vueltas al tema, solo es algo temporal —Le resté importancia. Aunque esas palabras tratasen de calmarme más a mí que otra cosa.

—De todas formas, ten cuidado —Una de sus manos se apoyó en mi hombro derecho y no pude evitar sorprenderme al sentir un pequeño apretón reconfortante de su parte—. Tengo mis sospechas de sus intenciones, aparte de que estoy al corriente que no es alguien de quien fiarse demasiado, aunque de eso puedes saber más si hablas con Honta.

—¿Ayami-chan? ¿Por qué ella?

—No me corresponde a mí hablarte sobre ello —Contestó alejando su mano de hombro—. Solo ten cuidado, no bajes la guardia, Honey-senpai seguirá con su entrenamiento contigo —Se dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de alejarse me dirigió unas palabras más—. Y recuerda que si algo ocurre puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros, solo no trates de arreglartelas por tu propia cuenta cuando se trata de él.

¿Esa imágen llegó a darle Isomu a Kyouya? Estaba segura que Ootori no hablaba sin saber y que podía creer en lo que dijera con completa confianza, pero sus palabras me dieron la extraña sensación de que quizás él sabía algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada ¿Pero por qué querría esconderme algo como eso?

El sobre. Kyouya. Ya no quiero más cosas en las que pensar.

—¡¿Lista para tu primer día como Host, Aiko?! —De repente me ví apresada entre los brazos de Tamaki, los cuales me llevaron a giros hasta mi, creo yo, posición para recibir a las clientas.

Una mano tomó la mía en cuanto el mundo dejo de girar a mi alrededor. Ya todos estábamos en posición y yo tenía la suerte de estar a un lado de Mitsukuni.

—Mucha suerte, Ai-chan —Me dijo conectando nuestros ojos antes de soltar nuestro agarre al tiempo que las puertas de la Tercer Sala de Música se abrían.

¿Acaso era normal las emociones que despertaba éste chico en mí cada vez que me tocaba o incluso me miraba? ¿Esto estaba bien de esa forma?

—Bienvenidas.

Oh, aquí comienza el caos, ya lo sabía desde que trabajo en aquel cuartucho.

Una oleada de estudiantes entraron emocionadas, casi chocando entre ellas, por pasar tiempo junto a su host favorito. Entre todo ese revoltijo de hormonas y gritos me ví rodeada de tres chicas, algunas conocidas por mí.

—¿Ayami? ¿Mako?

—Ya eres una host, Aiko-chan, estaba esperando a que lo hagan —Sonrió Ayami dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado.

¿En serio ella tenía algo que ver de verdad con los hermanos Ken? Era inimaginable, incluso más allá de todos los momentos en que demostró saber más de la cuenta y fui totalmente ignorante al asunto.

—Veo que ya tienes clientes —Salté pocos centímetros sobre el suelo al sonido de la repentina voz a mis espaldas. Ootori Kyouya me mataría de un susto antes de poder terminar el año—. Les enseñaré su mesa, acompañenme, por favor.

Las cuatro seguimos al azabache, pasando por la mesa de varios de los demás miembros, hasta llegar a una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales de la habitación con un total de cuatro sillas.

¿Acaso todo esto estaba planeado?

Todas tomamos lugar en cada una de las sillas agradeciendo a Kyouya por guiarnos y todo se torno silencioso ante su ida. Entrelacé ambas manos sobre mis muslos, balanceé mis pies de adelante hacia atrás debido a la distancia entre estos y el suelo y sonreí a las tres chicas que me observaban atentas a lo que sea que vaya a decir.

¿De qué se supone que debería hablar?

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Aiko-chan —Comenzó Ayami con la conversación, quizás notando mi nula experiencia en este ámbito.

—Así es, el instituto se estaba volviendo un tanto aburrido sin las miradas furtivas que disfrutaba ver entre Honey-sempai y tú.

—Ah... —Abrí al máximo mis ojos ante la declaración de Mako, sintiéndome como un criminal siendo atrapado—. Eres muy graciosa, Mako-senpai —Reí nerviosa y antes que pudiese responderme me adelanté a dirigirme a la una chica que no conocía—. Gracias por elegirme este día, soy Matsushita Aiko en caso de que no lo sepas.

—El gusto es mío —Contestó con acento haciendo una leve reverencia. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos negros resaltaban en un brillo de curiosidad—. Mi nombre es Yokoi Rima, soy miembro del club de fotografía y primera mano de Mako-senpai.

—¿Primera mano? —Pregunté atenta a su lenguaje corporal. Utilizaba demasiado sus manos a la hora de hablar.

—En nuestro club cada fotógrafo tiene un ayudante, nuestro trabajo es más eficiente trabajando en equipo —Contó asintiendo varias veces a la vez que se hacia demasiadas señas acompañando el movimiento de sus labios.

—De todas formas, no es esa la razón por la que vinimos aquí, lo que queremos es saber más de tí, Aiko-chan —Comentó Mako acaparando la atención de todas—. Así que empieza por donde tú quieras y no pienses en detenerte hasta hablarnos del tipo de relación que existe entre Honey-senpai y tú.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ante la vergüenza de pensar en tener que hablarles sobre mí y tragué en seco cuando las tres se inclinaron hacia adelante a la espera del comienzo de mi historia.

Esto será demasiado largo.

 **Ouran Academy**

 **Fin horarios de club**

El portafolio descansaba delante de mi cuerpo sostenido por mis manos y mi pies a la vez que balanceaba mi cuerpo esperando fuera de la Tercer Sala de Música.

Las actividades del club habían terminado hace pocos minutos y cuando estaba planeando en ir camino a mis tutorías apareció Honey pidiéndome que lo esperase ya que había algo de lo que quería hablarme. La curiosidad era demasiado grande, así que claramente decidí esperarlo en el pasillo ya que no quería terminar en medio de las disputas entre los Hitachiin y Tamaki sobre su cercanía a la pobre de Haruhi. Quería tranquilidad luego de la intensa charla a la que fui sometida en toda la jornada del club.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a mi mente y mis ojos cayeron en el portafolio pensando en si era el momento oportuno, pero debo admitir que no lo pensé demasiado antes de rebuscar por el sobre que Mako me dió esta mañana y no había contado con el momento adecuado de abrir. Tomé el papel entre mis manos y, luego de cerciorarme de que nadie se encontrara rondando en los alrededores, rompí uno de sus lados con muy poca sutileza. Lo abrí pasando mis manos por lo que reconocí como fotografías, varias de ellas, y me dejé sorprender por su contenido.

—Aquí estoy, Ai-chan.

El mini ataque cardíaco que sufrí casi logra que tanto el sobre como su contenido volará por todo el corredor. Sostuve todo con fuerza y lo apreté contra mi pecho en precaución ante los ojos enormes de un atento Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó con completa atención a mis expresiones.

—Sí, solo estaba distraída, lo lamento —Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo antes de volver a guardar el sobre dentro de mi portafolio para tomar este con una mano.

Sus ojos desprendían una clara curiosidad hacia lo que sea que haya visto, pero prefirió dejar eso a un lado con un movimiento de cabeza indicando que caminara junto a el. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerme a su lado y seguir su ritmo hacia donde sea que quiera guiarme.

—¿Querías hablar de algo? —Pregunté después de varios segundos en silencio.

—Ai-chan, yo... lamento si te estoy poniendo en una situación difícil —Expresó con los ojos fijos en el recorrido de sus pies.

—No entiendo a que te refieres —Admití sin poder evitar mirarle de reojo—, pero no me estas poniendo en ninguna situación difícil.

—Yo sé que estas comprometida, Ai-chan —Siguió hablando, como si estaría perdido en sus pensamientos y no estuviese muy al tanto de la realidad—, pero... tú de verdad me gustas.

Ay, no. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver mi reflejo para saber que estaba super sonrojada. Quería responderle algo a eso, incluso aunque ambos ya hayamos confesado nuestros sentimientos varios días atrás, pero es como si mi cerebro estuviese en blanco y era incapaz de formular cualquier clase de respuesta coherente.

—También entiendo que no es un compromiso con el que estés a favor y sé que ambos confesamos nuestros... ya sabes... que nos correspondemos —Jugueteó con sus dedos tomando y sentí en calor en mi pecho al percibir el rubor en sus mejillas—. Pero estos días estuve pensando en que quizás solo te estoy causando problemas con todo esto.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —Negué frenéticamente tratando de darle a entender mi punto. Jamás pensaría en que este chico me causa problemas.

—Tama-chan me enseñó una vez que no debo ocultar mis gustos ni aparentar ser algo que no soy —Puso la cabeza en alto, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que recordaba, y fue cuando conecto nuestros ojos por primera vez en todo este tiempo—. Ai-chan, quiero saber qué es lo que tú quieres, lo que tu quieras hacer es lo que yo quiero que se cumpla. No estoy muy seguro cómo es que empecé a sentir cosas por tí, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo, lo único que me importa ahora es que sé lo que me haces sentir.

¿Cómo se supone que sepa qué responder a eso cuando lo único de lo que soy conciente es de los latidos acelerados de mi corazón?

—Yo... —Tuve que tomarme el tiempo suficiente de buscar las palabras, era como si todo el diccionario se hubiese borrado de mi memoria—. Yo te quiero a tí, Honey-senpai. Quiero estar contigo, porque tú me gustas. No se ni cómo ni cuando lo comenzaste a hacer, pero desde que vi tus ojos la primera vez no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

Una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro, llegando a iluminar esos ojos esos ojos que desde el inicio me habían cautivado. Entonces en allí, en medio del vacío pasillo del instituto, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta atraparme en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos. La calidez que emanaba con su toque me llevo a sonreír a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro devolviéndole el abrazo tratando de transmitir las emociones que este ser generaba en cada parte de mí.

—¿Mañana estás libre para entrenar?

Su pregunta me descolocó un poco, sin embargo asentí aún sobre su hombro, obviamente aproveche el momento para inhalar su aroma dulce. Mañana también debía asistir a las tutorías, pero ya vería como solucionar aquello. Mitsukuni era con quien quería pasar tiempo ahora.

—Bien, asegurate de traer un cambio de ropa —Comentó deshaciendo nuestro abrazo muy a duras penas de parte de ambos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Te llevaré a nuestra primera cita —Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes y ví el pequeño destello de travesura en sus expresiones. No tuve tiempo ni de pensar qué era lo que planeaba hacer cuando se acercó lo suficiente y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios con rapidez para después salir corriendo por otra dirección—. ¡Hasta mañana, Ai-chan!

Este chico iba a matarme, mi corazón desbocado no podría soportar éstas descargas de emociones durante mucho tiempo más. Pasé mis dedos con delicadeza sobre mis labios recordando la sensación.

¿Nuestra primera cita? ¿Eso significaba que ya planeaba invitarme a otra sin siquiera haber pasado la primera? Haría todo lo necesario para que la cita de mañana se concrete y esperaba que nada arruine nuestro momento.

Observé su silueta desaparecer a la distancia sin mover mi cuerpo ni un centímetro, seguramente parecía una estatua viviente. O eso fue hasta que unos unos toques en mi hombro llamaron mi atención y con solo ver el lunar en la mejilla sabía de quién se trataba.

—Isomu ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Llevó esperándote varios minutos ¿Cuánto más pensabas tardar? —Su expresión era seria, como ya era costumbre, y su voz era tan fría como la última vez que la oí.

Me di vuelta para ver por primera vez en dónde era que estaba ya que a lo que menos presté atención en lao últimos minutos fue a mi entorno. La entrada de la biblioteca se alzaba a mi espalda.

Oh, con que habíamos caminado hasta aquí.

—No hace falta que digas nada, solo vayamos a estudiar de una vez.

Podría sentirme ofendida por el tono de voz con el cual se dirigía a mí, pero luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir lo que este chico haga no podría importarme menos.

Lo seguí hasta una mesa que pareció que tenía reservada para ambos hace bastante tiempo debido a la cantidad de trabajos terminados a uno de los lados. Tomamos lugar uno frente al otro y saqué mis cuadernillos y útiles lista para ponerme a trabajar.

—Supongo que sabés que a partir de hoy tendremos tutorías todos los días —Comentó mirándome fijamente desde su lado de la mesa, yo solo asentí varias veces sin darle verdadera importancia—, y seré más exigente contigo.

—¿Eh? —Bien, no podía ser indiferente a eso— ¿Por qué?

—Eres mi prometida, no estaré con alguien con tu promedio. Vas a levantar esas notas.

Bien, ahora sí me sentía muy ofendida. Demasiado.

—Tú no decides esas cosas por mí —Reclamé señalandole con mi bolígrafo—, si no quieres una prometida con mi promedio puedes cancelar nuestro compromiso y buscar otra chica a la cual sí le agrades.

—¿Yo no te agrado? —Elevó una de sus cejas apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, la única respuesta que recibió de mi parte fue una risa sarcástico ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?—. A mí no me agrada Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

—No me interesan tus asuntos.

—No quiero que vayas a esa cita —Sentenció de la nada y le observe sorprendida ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Y quién se cree que es para decidir eso?

—Eres un cotilla —Acusé a la defensiva, la única forma de que lo sepa es que nos haya espiado—. Y yo haré lo que quiera con mi vida privada.

—Eres mi prometida, no quiero que salgas con ese idiota y muchísimo menos tolerare que vuelva a tocarte. Ni hablar si se atreve a besarte de nuevo, estas comprometida conmigo, el no es nada aquí.

Su rostro había enrojecido de la rabia y seguro el mío estaba en igual condición. Este payaso estaba sobrepasando la raya demasiado.

—Tú no eres nada y no vuelvas a decirle de esa forma cuando el único idiota aquí eres tú —Mantener esta discusión en susurros fue de las cosas más difíciles de la vida—. Yo haré lo que me plazca y si no te gusta puedes terminar esta farsa que planearon junto a tu hermana. Tú no tienes voz ni voto en mi vida privada.

—¿Farsa? —Rió con sorna—. Quizás deberías hablar con tu madre, al parecer omitió ciertos detalles sobre nuestro arreglo —Maldito infeliz—. Y tengo el poder absoluto sobre tu vida privada. Si no me crees te invito a probarme, al final del día seré yo quien este a tu lado en lugar de un tonto como el Haninozuka.

—Suficiente —Golpeé la madera con las palmas abiertas y tomé el impulso para volver a ponerme de pie y guardé todos mis útiles escolares antes de tomar el portafolio dispuesta a irme—. No seguiré soportandote, eres verdaderamente insufrible.

—Haz lo que quieras, mañana estaré esperando tus disculpas.

Le di la espalda prefiriendo ignorar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca y salí decidida a irme a casa.

Este loco no tendrá lo que quiere. Nunca.

 **Mansión Matsushita**

Mis pasos resonaban con fuerza en mi camino por los pasillos. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que me lo permitía el uniforme y me dirigí directamente al estudio de la mujer más horrible que podría haber conocido en toda mi vida. Su vista se levantó de los papeles sobre su escritorio al notar mi agresiva entrada y no me contuve de pegar un portazo antes de caminar hasta detenerme de pie justo frente al escritorio.

—Aún no aprendes de modales —Comentó recostandose en la silla con elegancia.

—Anula mi compromiso.

—Oh, chica rebelde —Elevó las cejas con interés ante mi atrevimiento.

—Anulalo, no soporto a ese tonto —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho tratando de hacer notar mi molestia.

—Lo siento, pero pides imposibles —¿Por qué sonreía en una situación como esta? ¿Acaso le agradaba verme en un mal momento?—. Este compromiso esta generando muchos beneficios para mí familia ¿Acaso olvidaste tu parte del trato?

—Puedo conseguir beneficios de otra forma, ese... chico, está tratando de controlar mi vida privada —Apoyé ambas manos sobre la madera de su escritorio y me incliné hacia adelante profundizando nuestra guerra de miradas—. Anula el compromiso, no voy a seguir fingiendo estar en una tonta relación de cualquier tipo con alguien como él.

—No voy a hacer eso, jamás podrías lograr algo mejor que esto por tu propia cuenta —Respondió con simpleza sin importarle en nada lo que yo decía.

—Si se entera quien soy yo no solo cancelará este compromiso, seguramente se encargará de que todos sepan que la familia Matsushita trató de hacer que uno de los hijos de Ken Technology se casará con una hija bastarda.

—No harás eso —Demandó poniéndose de pie con furia y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Tú no vas a impedirmelo —Negué varias veces.

—Yo no lo haré, pero si tu madre —Su lengua filosa hacía una combinación perfecta con sus ojos cargados de amenaza—. Abre la boca y me encargaré que no vuelvas a ver a esa mujer el resto de tu miserable vida. Ella no es nada en este mundo, tengo el poder de hacerla desaparecer sin que nadie se cuestione sobre su paradero.

—No te acerques a mi madre —Fruncí en seño con enojo y refleje el sentimiento lo máximo que pude en el tono se mi voz.

—Entonces ve haciéndote la idea de casarte con Ken Isomu, es lo más lejos a lo que vas a llegar en toda tu vida.

—Mejor ve haciéndote tu la idea de qué excusa darás cuando desaparezca, conoces el trato —Su risa retumbó por todo el cuarto una vez termine de formular las palabras.

—No creo que eso pase, estás sirviendo más de lo que creía, siendo así de inútil como lo eres no tienes otra opción más que hacer lo que te digan.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿De que estas hablando? Tenemos un trato.

—Bueno, nuestro trato cambió —Sonrió cruzando sus brazos a la vez que sacaba pecho—. No abrirás esa boquita que tienes y tratarás de ser la mejor esposa que ese muchacho pueda tener. Si el quiere que tú hagas algo, tú lo harás. De otra forma ya sabes que pasará con esa mujer a la que llamas madre.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Planeaba cambiarlo todo a su antojo como si nada, sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo? ¿Acaso era un títere a quien pensaban controlar a su antojo? Tuve que inhalar y suspirar repetidas veces para calmarme aunque sea un poco.

—¿Qué dijo papá sobre el compromiso? ¿Él también piensa esconder mis orígenes de esa gente?

—Ya te lo dije un montón de veces: mi marido está de acuerdo con todo lo que yo decida. Yo le dije que esto es lo que debíamos hacer y el lo aceptó.

Incluso en estás situaciones ese hombre le da la razón a su mujer. Sabía que mi relación con mi padre era casi nula, siempre demostró desinterés hacia mí todo lo que tanga que ver conmigo, pero yo seguía siendo de su sangre ¿Acaso era mía la culpa del error que cometió en su pasado y el cual me trajo al mundo a mí? ¿Me veía como la prueba física de su traición?

Yo también merecía ser alguien reconocido. Merezco ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones de lo que voy o no a hacer. No era solo un secreto impuro de un hombre casado.

—Siendo sincera, ya no me sorprende —Admití y me dispuse a salir de allí para tener la tranquilidad que solo conseguía en mi habitación de todos los lugares de aquella mansión, pero no pude evitar dar unas últimas palabras antes de salir por completo del lugar—. Pero no soportaré que todos se crean con el poder de controlar mi vida, no soy solo un juguete con el que puedan jugar.

Mis zancadas fueron largas y veloces hasta llegar a mi habitación, dónde me deje caer en mi cama arrojando el portafolio a mi lado. Este se abrió por el impacto y varias cosas terminaron desparramandose sobre el edredón, el sobre siendo uno de ellas. Lo tomé entre mis manos y pasé por cada una de las fotografías con más detenimiento. Mako me había abastecido con pruebas del acoso que Akemi nos había hecho no solo a mí sino que a Ayami también, incluso unas de ellas mostraban a Isomu acorralandome en la salida aquél día de lluvia.

—Mako-senpai, eres muy creepy cuando haces estas cosas —Murmuré viendo las fotografías.

Fue entonces que llegué a la última de ellas, una que no había visto antes y me generó muchas sensaciones distintas en el cuerpo. Mako nos había capturado a Mitukuni y a mí bajo la lluvia, abrazados, compartiendo nuestro primer beso. Llevé la imágen contra mi pecho y no voy a mentir, tuve un pequeño momento de fangirl chillando de felicidad mientras recordaba con claridad ese momento.

Estaba decidida, yo lo quería a él y no importa quien intente separarnos, haría lo necesario para verle feliz y si tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado pasaría todos los obstáculos que se interpongan.

 **[...]**

 **Autora:**

 _¡Gracias a todas por leer mi fic!_

 _Sus comentarios son motivadores y valoro a cada una por ellos y por el hecho de seguir mi historia._

 _Espero que mi fic les guste._


End file.
